¿Y ahora?
by taniadh
Summary: Lo que pasa con Nicky y Lorna después del último capítulo. ¿Podrán volver a estar juntas o definitivamente ha acabado todo?
1. Chapter 1

Morello hizo su última reverencia antes de bajar del escenario para poder cambiarse después de la función. Pero entonces escuchó un revuelo de reclusas en las butacas. Todas las "actrices" salieron algunas a medio cambiar y vieron que estaban todas juntas en las puertas intentando ver algo mientras los guardias intentaban controlarlas. Al final sonó la alarma y todas tuvieron que tumbarse en el suelo.

- ¿Qué está pasando? - preguntó Morello en voz baja

- Y yo que sé. No me he movido de aquí – replicó Poussey alzando un poco la vista por si podía alcanzar a ver algo.

Después de unos instantes dieron la señal y todas se levantaron pausadamente y en cuanto pudieron volvieron a agolparse a las puertas pero mucho más calmadas. Al asomarse vieron cómo los guardias esposaban a Piper que tenía las manos ensangrentadas y la mirada perdida. En el suelo, atendida por los enfermeros había alguien cubierto de sangre que no se sabía quién era aunque en seguida reconocieron el disfraz de ángel. Pensatuccky. La chica no se movía ni parecía respirar. Morello se tapó la boca con las manos asombrada por lo que veía. Miró a sus compañeras y todas tenían más o menos su misma expresión. Volvió a mirar al frente y vio que dos figuras se acercaban. Eran Nicky y Alex que estaban tan sorprendidas como las demás. Alex en cuanto vio la sangre que cubría se acercó a Chapman corriendo.

- ¡Piper! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta ya que Chapman estaba en shock por lo que había hecho. Miraba al infinito mientras las guardias se la llevaban. Alex se puso histérica y se acercó a Piper agarrándola de su abrigo para que contestase. Así que los guardias no tuvieron más remedio que esposarla y mantenerla alejada mientras se llevaban a Piper a aislamiento.

Nicky se quedó mirando a Pensatuccky a la que ya habían subido a una camilla y se la llevaban en una ambulancia. Parecía que de momento respiraba. Se pasó una mano por el pelo y miró al frente. Justamente donde estaba Lorna aún sin creerse lo que había pasado. Morello la miró y no necesitó más confirmación. Ahora veía a Nicky como un libro abierto. Conocía esa mirada huidiza cuando hacía algo de lo que no quería que se enterase. Cómo robarle las patatas fritas en la comida. Pero esta vez no eran unas simples patatas.

Nicky vio la mirada que le lanzó Morello. No estaba segura de que algo le hubiese dolido más en toda su vida. No sabía como pero Morello sabía lo que acababa de hacer con Alex. Y aunque no se arrepentía por el acto, sí que se arrepintió por haberle causado ese dolor a la otra chica. Aunque inmediatamente se reprendió a sí misma. No le debía nada porque no era nada. No sabía qué hacer, estaba parada en el otro lado del patio mirando alrededor. Big Boo le hizo una señal para que se acercara, y ella casi en piloto automático obedeció. Pero cuando estaba llegando al grupo Morello se recompuso y dio media vuelta marchándose al interior y murmurando que ella recogería. Lo que le vino muy bien a los guardias que intentaban controlar al resto de reclusas. Unas cuantas volvieron a la capilla, la mayoría fueron a sus cubículos. A Alex se la llevaron a aislamiento también sólo por precaución ya que estaba muy alterada.

Nicky volvió con todas a su cama sin decir nada. Nadie se podía creer lo que había pasado. Sabían que entre Pensatuccky y Chapman había asuntos pendientes. Incluso amenazas de muerte pero de ahí a que se llevaran a cabo… todas pensaron que los guardias se darían cuenta antes y que harían algo al respecto. Pero no. Una vez más esa prisión volvió a demostrar lo incompetente que era. Pero lo que nadie se imaginaba es que Chapman realmente iba a defenderse y por lo que se veía había ganado. Casi había matado a una chica a golpes. Eso era muy duro de aceptar. Sobre todo si eres una chica de clase media alta con una vida perfecta y un futuro brillante como ella.

Dejando a un lado que había conseguido que su condena aumentase notablemente ahora iba a tener que convivir consigo misma después de lo que había hecho. Estaba claro que no era la misma Piper Chapman que entró. Su tiempo en aislamiento le iba a venir muy bien para reflexionar en todo eso. Pero esperaban que saliera algún día y no se quedara en ese infierno lo que le quedaba de condena.

Nicky no hacía más que dar vueltas como un tigre enjaulado en el cubículo. Así que dejó a Norma que descansara tranquila y se fue a ver si podía ayudar con algo.

En la capilla ya sólo quedaba Morello que estaba recogiendo la decoración del lugar. No dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que había pasado con Piper. Nunca la hubiera creído capaz de hacer algo así pero es cierto que últimamente había pasado por mucho quizá lo que había pasado entre Nicky y Alex había sido la gota que había colmado el vaso y cuando Pensatuccky fue a por ella no pudo más y atacó también. Nicky y Alex juntas… no quería pensar en eso pero en su mente no dejaban de filtrarse imágenes de ellas dos. Furiosa arrancó una de las guirnaldas de la pared con tan mala suerte que se clavó una de las grapas en el dedo.

- ¡Joder! – se quejó por el dolor y se chupó el dedo.

- ¿Estás bien? – una voz preocupada a su espalda preguntó.

Se giró justo para ver cómo se acercaba Nicky pero antes de que estuviera suficientemente cerca, de nuevo, giró y fue en otra dirección. Nicky se quedó un momento perdida por la actitud de la morena.

- He venido a ayudar – dijo en tono casi de disculpa mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Morello sin mirarla seguía quitando guirnaldas y con tono cortante respondió:

- Puedes guardar los disfraces en esa caja de ahí.

Nicky no quiso insistir por el momento y fue a hacer lo que le había dicho, dejándole el espacio que, obviamente, necesitaba. Fueron recogiendo todo en silencio hasta que Lorna volvió al escenario y se subió en unas escaleras para quitar las luces. Al instante, Nicky estaba a su lado sujetando la escalera para que no se cayera.

- Ten cuidado

- No soy una niña, Nichols – resopló Morello.

- Lo sé – murmuró la rubia.

Lorna intentaba concentrarse en quitar los dichosos cables pero sentía la presencia de Nicky rodeándola. Al sujetar la escalera es como si la estuviera abrazando pero sin tocarla. Además la diferencia de altura hacía que la respiración de la rubia se colara en el espacio que había entre sus pantalones y la camiseta y llegase directamente a su cadera. Eso unido a los recuerdos que tenía de ese lugar hizo que al final cerrara los ojos apoyando la frente en la pared y suspirara. En ese justo momento Nicky reunió suficiente valor para volver a hablar en voz alta:

- Lorna…

Pero su valor no sirvió de mucho cuando la morena, hecha una furia, bajó las escaleras tirando los cables a un lado y la interrumpió:

-¡No! – Levantó un dedo en señal de advertencia- No te atrevas a ponerme ese tono y con esa carita de cachorrito pensando que esta vez funcionará. ¿Qué pasa que te apetece un segundo asalto y cómo esta noche no está Alex vienes a por mí?

- Yo no he dicho nada – Nichols intentó defenderse pero la pequeña morena no le dio cuartel volviendo a interrumpirla.

- No estoy disponible. No soy tu muñeca hinchable para cuando tengas ganas. Se acabó lo que teníamos. Hazte a la idea y vete con tu Vause – dijo con reproche-

- ¿Pero por qué coño siempre tienes que hablar de cosas que no entiendes? – Nichols contestó enfadada por las acusaciones.

- ¿Cosas que no entiendo? Creo que lo he entendido muy bien. Esta noche te has follado a Vause. Felicidades – dijo con sarcasmo- Esperaste a que ella y Piper rompieran mientras te ibas acercando a ella. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas pensándolo? Apuesto que desde el primer momento en el que la viste quisiste meterte en sus pantalones. Por eso te importó una mierda que termináramos. Dios, ¿cómo he podido ser tan idiota? –se llevó las manos a la cabeza sin creerselo- yo pensando que te había hecho daño. Menos mal que cuando salga de aquí me iré con Christopher –mintió-

Nicky no pudo más y después de tantas acusaciones y sobre todo al oír el nombre del dichoso Chritopher dio un fuerte golpe en la mesa que hizo que Morello se sobresaltase.

- ¡A la mierda el puto Christopher y tu maldita boda perfecta! ¡No sabes nada! Sí, me follé a Vause ¿y qué? No significó nada sólo era un poco de sexo de consuelo ya que estamos hartas de que las malditas chicas que no saben lo que quieren nos arruinen la vida – se acercó a Morello casi rozando su nariz con la propia, respirando el mismo aire- ¿Qué te pasa estás celosa? ¿Creías que la yonki idiota no iba a conseguir a nadie más? No me arrepiento de lo que hice porque era lo que quería así que no me oirás pedir perdón. Eso no quiere decir que vuelva a pasar nunca más. Sólo somos amigas que tuvimos un momento de debilidad.

Las dos se quedaron en silencio de repente, tan cerca que prácticamente estaban pegadas. Morello nunca había visto en ese estado a Nicky. Ella siempre actuaba como una pasota a la que todo le daba igual pero ahora estaba hecha una furia gritándole, con los ojos muy abiertos y mirándola amenazante. Y todo por su culpa. Al instante quiso calmarla y sin pensarlo subió las manos hasta colocarlas en las mejillas de la otra chica y enredándolas en su pelo. Nicky por puro instinto enroscó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la morena pegándola a ella todo lo posible y la besó bruscamente, duro, intenso. Lo dio todo en ese beso, en una ocasión sus dientes llegaron a chocarse pero ninguna se separó. Mordió el labio inferior de la morena y después lo chupó atrapándolo entre los suyos casi sin prestar atención al gemido que había escapado de la garganta de Morello. Y tan rápido como había empezado Nicky rompió el beso pero sin separarse ni un centímetro.

- Escúchame, Morello- la miró fijamente- ni se te ocurra pensar que me dio igual que decidieras terminar. O que estaba planeando acostarme con Vause porque nada de eso es cierto. Pero no puedo seguir esperando mi oportunidad. ¿Quieres tu boda con tu prometido? Toda tuya. Yo me alejo de ti y nunca volverás a saber de mí. Será inevitable que nos veamos aquí, no puedo hacer nada. Pero ni se te ocurra venir y hacer el numerito de la novia celosa porque no lo eres. No tienes ese derecho y yo soy libre de hacer lo que quiera. No te me vuelvas a acercar porque está claro que esto no funciona ni como amigas. Se acabó.

Nicky la soltó tan bruscamente que Lorna tuvo que agarrarse a la mesa para no perder el equilibrio. Totalmente desorientada y aun procesando lo que había pasado vio como la rubia se alejaba rápidamente y salía de la capilla dando un portazo. Se llevó una mano a los labios magullados por el beso tan abrasador y cerró los ojos.

¿Es que Nicky no se daba cuenta? Ya no quería esa boda perfecta, no quería al idiota de Christopher. No quería nada de eso. Sólo quería que la volviera a besar así, que la abrazara y no la dejara ir. Que se volviera a escabullir a su cama por las noches o a su ducha por las mañanas. Sólo la quería a ella. Sólo quería a Nicky.

Dejó que las lágrimas silenciosas cayeran libremente por su rostro mientras bajaba hasta el suelo con la espalda pegada a la mesa.

- Nicky –susurró entre sollozos aunque nadie la podía oír- vuelve…

Miró y vio que estaba en el mismo sitio donde había decidido que lo que había entre ellas se acabase. Y no podía entender cómo podía haber sido tan idiota de dejar escapar lo que más había querido. Lo más real que había tenido en toda su vida. Se abrazó las rodillas sin dejar de llorar.

Nicky llegó a su cubículo limpiándose con furia las lágrimas que se iban escapando por el rabillo del ojo. Tiró las botas y se limpió los labios con la manga de la camisa hasta que se fijó en el pintalabios rojos que se había quedado en la prenda. Cerró los ojos y se la quitó. Esa sería la última prenda de ropa manchada con el maldito pintalabios rojo de Lorna Morello que tanto le encantaba. La tiró con furia al suelo y se metió en la cama, girando para quedar de cara a la pared. Cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando dormirse porque las chicas duras no lloran. Nicky Nichols no llora. Sin embargo, las leves sacudidas y sollozos ahogados que Norma escuchó esa noche, provenientes de la cama de su compañera de cuarto, decían lo contrario.


	2. Chapter 2

Después del encontronazo de la capilla Nicky y Lorna no volvieron a coincidir nunca más. Había pasado ya casi un mes y no parecía haber indicios de que las cosas fueran a cambar. A los pocos días del incidente Alex volvió de aislamiento y Nicky fue su gran apoyo. Se sentía totalmente hundida al saber lo que había hecho Piper y que muy probablemente se pasaría el resto de la condena allí y que ella no hubiese sido capaz de detenerlo. Quizá si hubiera estado más pendiente de los problemas de Piper y no centrarse tanto en su corazón rompiéndose todo eso se habría evitado. La verdad es que Nicky fue su gran apoyo. Siempre podía contar con los consejos y comentarios cínicos de la yonki filósofa. No habían vuelto a tener ningún momento íntimo. Las dos sabían por lo que había pasado aquello y aunque sabían que era sólo algo físico se respetaban demasiado para hacerse eso. No iban a usarse mutuamente como reemplazo de lo que realmente querían porque eso sí que hubiera sido una verdadera putada. Con el tiempo Alex se fue recuperando. Seguía sintiéndose culpable pero al menos era capaz de dormir por las noches y pasarse hasta tres días seguidos sin llorar.

Nicky por su parte se dedicó a mantenerse ocupada. Cada día trabajaba en el taller intentando hacer más profundo su pozo, incluso de vez en cuando arreglaba algunas cosas. La verdad es que la cosa esa de electricidad se le daba bastante bien Una parte del tiempo se ocupaba de Red. Al principio robando comida para que la rusa probara algo más a parte de los fideos. Y con el tiempo la ayudó a arreglar las cosas con las latinas en general y Gloria en particular. Incluso la habían dejado ser parte de la cocina. Nada de jefa pero al menos podía trabajar en lo que le gustaba y no recogiendo basura. Le había costado aceptarlo ya que su orgullo se lo impedía pero Nicky la convenció diciendo que esa vez el orgullo no la salvaría y se lo debía a Gina. El resto del tiempo lo pasaba con Vause ayudándola con sus problemas con Piper. Realmente valoraba la amistad que tenían ahora. Después de lo que pasó con Morello había cumplido su promesa y no se la había vuelto a encontrar. Había cambiado su rutina de baño aunque eso significara ducharse a media noche. En la cafetería siempre se sentaba en la zona de la mesa más alejada de ella y si no había sitio se sentaba con las chicas negras o con cualquier otra. La verdad es que era todo una suerte que se llevara bien con prácticamente toda la prisión o no habría tenido tantas opciones. A veces sentía que se estaba volviendo loca de tanto tragarse sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Cuando eso ocurría iba al taller y rompía un par de lámparas y por un momento la tranquilizaba. Había pensado en liarse con alguna de las otras presas sólo para liberar tensiones pero lo rechazó inmediatamente. Eso se supone que era lo que había tenido con Lorna y por eso estaba en esa situación. Aunque intentaba mantener su humor de siempre toda la tensión se acumulaba y es verdad que a veces estaba demasiado cortante y saltaba a la mínima. Alex quiso devolverle el favor y escucharla pero Nicky cortó sus intentos en cuanto la vio venir. Eran amigas y se lo agradecía pero el tema Morello estaba vetado. Incluso Red alguna vez le había hecho algún comentario pero Nicky simplemente lo había ignorado. Había tomado su decisión e iba a continuar hasta el final.

Morello estaba completamente devastada. Se seguía maquillando por las mañanas y ofreciendo su sonrisa al mundo pero no había convencido a nadie. La tristeza en sus ojos la delataba. Al principio pensó que Nicky se cansaría a las pocas semanas y las cosas se tranquilizarían pero la rubia estaba determinada a ignorarla y lo estaba consiguiendo. Un día incluso decidió tentar su suerte y ponerse al lado de Nicky en la cola de la comida y simplemente saludarla. Nicky fingió no haberla oído pero Lorna insistió. Al final Nicky gruñó más que habló:

- ¿Qué parte de ignorarme no has entendido? Cualquiera diría que lo deberías de conocer ya que es lo que han hecho contigo desde que entraste aquí. Y apártate de mi camino.

Nicky se movió empujando a la otra chica en el hombro y alejándose. Morello se quedó totalmente en shock parada en medio de la cafetería. Sabía que Nicky podía ser cruel pero no esperaba que nunca lo fuera con ella. Se recompuso poniéndose una máscara de fortaleza ya que al fin y al cabo estaba delante de toda la prisión y con toda la tranquilidad que pudo reunir vació la bandeja sin probar bocado y salió lentamente de la cafetería ante la atenta mirada de las demás.

Alex, Red y todas las demás se habían quedado totalmente anonadadas al ver esa conversación. Nunca se imaginaron que Nicky pudiese contestar con ese odio destilando de sus palabras. Cuando se sentó en la mesa todas guardaron silencio excepto Big Boo que no fue tan razonable.

- Joder, Nichols, ¿no crees que te has pasado? La pobre chica va a estar llorando una semana por lo menos.

Nicky tiró el tenedor a la bandeja y miró fijamente a Big Boo.

- ¿Cuándo aprenderás a mantener la puta boca cerrada y meterte en tus asuntos?

Big Boo hizo una mueca de sorpresa y levantó las manos pidiendo tranquilidad. Nicky y ella habían sido amigas desde hace mucho tiempo y le encantaba la chica. Siempre podía contar con sus cometarios incluso en las situaciones más difíciles. Para nada se esperaba esa respuesta. Lo peor de todo es que esa actitud se llevaba repitiendo ya un tiempo. Eso significaba que Nicky estaba a punto de estallar y francamente esperaba que lo hiciera ya. Porque esa perra que contestaba de esa manera era cualquier persona pero no Nicky.

Lorna no volvió a acercarse a Nicky después del incidente de la cafetería. Sabía que Nicky había sido tan cruel a propósito. Al fin y al cabo la chica tenía un máster en abandonar y hacer que la gente se alejara de ella. Era lo que toda su vida había conocido. Y aunque Lorna se moría de ganas de ayudarla no iba a permitir que la atacara siempre que quisiera. Había dicho lo que quería y ella lo iba a respetar, aunque eso la matara por dentro. Pero se lo debía. Así que se refugió en la lectura pero no de sus habituales revistas de boda. En su lugar escogió los libros de Piper ya que todavía esta no había vuelto y no los iba a echar en falta.

Algunas veces se sentía fatal, completamente sola. Sí, tenía más compañeras y amigas pero Nicky había sido la que siempre la había escuchado. De lo que fuera. Había aguantado sus interminables charlas sobre su boda y no había hecho comentarios vacíos como el resto de las presas. Había escuchado sus divagaciones sin sentido sobre West Side Story y nunca se había quejado. Ahora se estaba dando cuenta de lo que había significado Nicky para ella ya no sólo en el plano físico y sexual. Y el haberlo perdido todo de repente la estaba matando. En algunas ocasiones sentía que no iba a ser capaz de aguantar todo eso sola y aunque fuese sólo durante un segundo pensaba en el suicidio. Pero luego cerraba los ojos con fuerza, respiraba hondo y encontraba miles de razones para seguir viviendo.

Nicky se despertaba cada día pidiendo que todo eso se acabase. Nunca lo admitiría pero lo que le dijo a Lorna en la cafetería le dolió más a ella que a nadie pero tenía que hacerlo. A veces sólo quería ir hasta el cubículo de Lorna y besarla hasta dejarla sin sentido y pedirle perdón. Y precisamente porque no se veía capaz de mantener las distancias por si misma atacaba donde más dolía para que fuese Lorna la que no se acercase. El ataque siempre había sido su técnica de defensa y le funcionaba. Pero mirar a Morello cada día la estaba matando. Cuando la otra chica no se daba cuenta se quedaba mirando como conducía la furgoneta, o le explicaba a las nuevas las cosas. O como simplemente bebía un vaso de agua. Sabía que era enfermizo y que tenía que parar pero no podía. A veces la veía sonreír y se preguntaba cómo es que nadie se daba cuenta de que esa sonrisa no podía ser más falsa. A veces la veía mirando al infinito con una profunda tristeza y sólo quería ir allí y abrazarla como había hecho tantas veces. Las primeras veces cuando Lorna intentó retomar el contacto y Nicky la contestaba de esa manera se quería abofetear a si misma por hacerla llorar. Así que cuando la morena cedió en sus intentos por una parte se alegró porque no sabía si iba a ser capaz de seguir haciendo todo eso.

Se encontraba en el patio escuchando música pensando en todo eso cuando vio que Alex se acercaba a ella.

- Hola – saludó sonriendo al llegar

Nicky saludó con un movimiento de la cabeza y se quitó los auriculares.

- ¿Qué tal? ¿Se sabe algo de Chapman?

- No, nada – dijo Alex con un matiz de tristeza que aunque quiso no pudo evitar- pero no he venido a hablar de eso. Vengo a hablar de ti.

Nicky levantó la vista algo asustada e hizo amago de alejarse pero Alex la retuvo en la mesa sujetándola por las mangas de la camisa.

- Y me da igual lo que me digas y lo cruel que seas porque soy tú amiga y vas a escucharme. ¿Se puede saber qué coño te pasa? Últimamente no hay quien te hable, ladras y muerdes en cuanto te dicen algo. Olvídate de Red ahora eres tú la que con una mirada haces que nos caguemos en los pantalones. Y me lo creería si no fuese porque te conozco y esa no eres tú. Todo ese papel que estás interpretando te está matando por dentro y no te atrevas a negármelo porque lo veo. He estado ahí y sé cómo es. Y las chicas duras no siempre vencen.

Nicky se asustó al oírla porque era exactamente como se sentía pero por mucho que apreciara a Alex no se iba a abrir con ella. Así que hizo lo que mejor hacía últimamente y atacó.

- ¿Las chicas duras? – dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica- ¿lo dices porque tú eras una de ellas hasta que vino tu novia rubia perfecta y cambiaste? Y claro que has vencido. Porque eso es todo esto ¿verdad? Tú llorando por los rincones sintiéndote la mierda más grande del planeta mientras Piper está en aislamiento sin saber si algún día saldrá de ahí porque casi mata a una chica a golpes. Perdona si no entiendo tu concepto de final feliz pero desde luego que no quiero algo así. – Y sin dejarla hablar más se levantó liberándose de su agarre.

Alex la miró alejarse suspirando. Por supuesto que le había dolido lo que había dicho pero venía preparada para eso. Y por suerte, ese no era el único plan que tenía.

- A la mierda, tendré que llamar a los refuerzos.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex llevaba sin hablar con Morello en mucho tiempo. Entre su estancia en aislamiento, su recuperación al volver y el hecho de que ahora pasaba mucho tiempo con Nicky tampoco había tenido muchas oportunidades. Así que después de unos días y aprovechando que Lorna se había quedado sola en una de las mesas de la sala común Alex se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

- Hola – saludó Lorna con una sonrisa leve.

No podía estar más sorprendida al ver a Alex allí. No habían hablado mucho desde el incidente de navidad en parte por los problemas de Alex y en parte por lo que había pasado con Nicky. Lorna no podía negar que estaba celosa de ella y que a veces le encantaría pegarle un puñetazo. Pero entonces recordaba que no tenía ninguna razón para hacer eso y se frustraba más.

- Iba a traer la pipa de la paz pero no he conseguido ni un mísero cigarrillo así que vas a tener que pegarme.

Lorna la miró arqueando una ceja sorprendida.

- ¿Perdón? Pegarte ¿por qué?

- Por meterme entre tu chica y tú. Sé que no estabais juntas pero no estuvo bien y no debió pasar así que sólo quería disculparme y recibir mi merecido – se quitó las gafas y cerró los ojos con fuerza- pero en la nariz no, por favor.

Morello sonrió de lado y puso su mano en el brazo de la otra chica tranquilizándola.

- Nicky no era ni es mi chica. Es libre de hacer lo que quiera – soltó una pequeña risa- y ni loca me voy a meter en una pelea contigo.

Alex sonrió aliviada al oír el tono sincero de la chica así que se volvió a colocar las gafas y la miró.

- Bien, porque necesito tu ayuda.

Morello la miró cada vez más sorprendida.

- ¿Mi ayuda para qué?

- Nicky te necesita – contestó Alex en tono serio y mirándola fijamente.

Lorna no pudo evitar una mirada triste al oír eso pero negó con la cabeza.

- Creo que no. Nicky no quiere ni verme y lo ha dejado bastante claro, así que la dejaré tranquila.

- Pero no está bien. Desde hace unas semanas contesta cortante, pasa cada vez más tiempo sola y no escucha consejos de nadie. Ni si quiera de Red. El otro día hasta le lanzó una mirada amenazante a uno de los guardias menos mal que era de los buenos y no dijo nada. Lorna, por favor – la cogió de la mano- todas estamos preocupadas. Está a punto de explotar y nadie sabe de lo que es capaz. No quiero que acabe en aislamiento con un aumento de condena como Piper. A ti te escuchará.

Lorna no pudo evitar suspirar al oir todo eso que no hacía más que confirmar sus sospechas sobre lo que pasaba con Nicky.

- No puedo hacerlo y aunque pudiera sería la peor decisión del mundo. Nicky me odia y en cuanto me viese me arrancaría la cabeza o algo así. Ya lo ha dejado claro en varias ocasiones así que no.

Alex suspiró antes de contestar:

- Sí, pero precisamente por eso te necesitamos. Esa no es Nicky ella no responde así. ¿Y de dónde te has sacado que Nicky te odia? Yo pensaba que eras más lista y la conocías mejor, sobre todo después de ver el regalo.

Lorna la miró sin entender nada pero con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué regalo?

- ¿Nicky no te lo dio?

Negó con la cabeza.

- Pensé que mi amigo invisible era Piper y como pasó todo aquello no tuvo tiempo de dármelo.

Alex sonrió sin darse cuenta al ver que tenía la solución a su problema.

- Tu amigo invisible era Nicky. Y tienes que verlo.

Sin darle tiempo a la chica de contestar la cogió de la muñeca y la arrastró detrás de ella hasta el cubículo de Nicky que por fortuna estaba vacío. Alex levantó el colchón y sonrió al ver el cartel que todavía estaba ahí, intacto. Tenía miedo de que Nicky lo hubiese roto o quemado pero las chicas duras también tienen su corazoncito. Lo cogió y se lo tendió a Morello con una sonrisa.

- Nicky no te odia.

Lorna miró el mural pasando una mano por encima pero sin llegar a tocarlo totalmente sorprendida. Miró los destinos del viaje y no estaba solo Bora Bora Bora sino Egipto, Tailandia, India, ciudades europeas. Recordaba que alguna vez le había hablado a Nicky de todos los lugares a donde quería ir pero pensó que no la prestaba atención y que sólo asentía de vez en cuando. Ahora veía que no. Nicky había tomado nota de todas y cada una de sus palabras hasta los más pequeños detalles. Incluida la piragua en la que quería montar cuando fuera a visitar un lago en Alemania. Miró todo detalladamente hasta que se fijó en el "novio" y no pudo evitar reír mientras se limpiaba una lágrima que ni se había dado cuenta de que había salido. Seguramente Nicky le hubiese dicho que era una broma si se lo hubiese llegado a entregar. Pero se veía claramente que no. Y quizá por eso lo guardó debajo del colchón donde nadie lo podría ver. Miró el mural en conjunto, todas las ciudades del mundo y ellas dos en el centro, una caricatura de una boda. Y lo supo. No había absolutamente nadie más que pudiese ocupar el lugar del novio que no fuese Nicky Nichols. Alzó la mirada centrándose en Alex que no se había perdido detalle de la reacción de Lorna al ver el regalo y no podía borrar la sonrisa de su cara. Rápidamente y sin que pudiese prevenirse Lorna le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en un brazo.

- ¡Ah! – se quejó mientras se frotaba el brazo dolorido - ¿A qué ha venido eso?

- Eso por meterte entre mi chica y yo – dijo Lorna firmemente pero sin borrar la sonrisa de la cara.

Seguidamente dejó el mural con cuidado encima de la cama de nuevo y se encaminó a buscar a la rubia con Alex pisándole los talones. Sabía que Nicky se pondría como una fiera al verla y antes se lo hubiera pensado dos veces pero ahora no. Porque aunque lo había pensado ahora tenía la confirmación. Nicky la quería. Y por eso se estaba volviendo loca. Porque no sabía cómo comportarse con ese sentimiento nuevo. Nunca había tenido a nadie que le enseñara lo que era el amor así que se defendía y atacaba a todo el mundo. Lo vio todo claro, incluso entendía por qué había acudido a Alex cuando se sintió mal. Sonrió mientras caminaba. Si, Nicky iba a gritarla pero ella no tenía ninguna intención de marcharse sin lo que había ido a buscar.


	4. Chapter 4

Nicky estaba sentada en uno de los mostradores de la cocina mientras las demás trabajaban. Aunque ya no había problemas entre Red y el resto de la cocina de vez en cuando se dejaba caer por allí por si acaso era necesaria su intervención. Aunque con el humor que tenía últimamente en cuanto aparecía en una habitación todas las demás miraban en otra dirección para no enfadarla por ningún motivo. Estaba pelando una patata cuando vio que Lorna entró muy decidida en la cocina con Alex detrás. Al instante todas las mujeres dejaron sus tareas y se prepararon para intervenir por si era necesario.

- Tú y yo vamos a hablar – dijo a modo de saludo Lorna en cuanto entró.

Nicky se bajó del mostrador de un salto resoplando lista para la pelea.

- No voy a ir a ningún lado.

Lorna se paró justo en frente de la otra chica con los brazos en jarra y la mirada más decidida y el tono más amenazante que había puesto en toda su vida. Tanto que sorprendió a todo el mundo.

- He dicho que vamos a hablar así que salgamos de aquí porque no quiero tener público.

Nicky soltó una risa sarcástica.

- Ya te lo dije, Morello, ya no soy tu perrito faldero. No estoy para tus tonterías búscate a otra porque se acabó. Y ahora lárgate – dijo mientras le señalaba la puerta

Lorna resopló ante la testarudez de la rubia e hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió para callarla. Dio un último paso cerrando la distancia entre ellas y poniendo las manos en sus mejillas para que no escapara la besó. Allí, delante de media prisión en medio de la cocina. El resto de las mujeres sólo pudieron jadear de sorpresa. A Norma incluso se le calló la bolsa que llevaba en las manos.

Nicky no supo reaccionar, evidentemente le siguió el beso pero antes de que pudiera hacer otro movimiento Morello se separó y habló:

- Por una vez en tu vida cierra esa bocaza tuya y hazme caso.

Y sin darle tiempo a contestar la cogió de la mano y salieron de la cocina. Nicky se había quedado sin habla y sólo pudo seguirla con la boca abierta de sorpresa y sin creerse lo que pasaba.

En la cocina se escuchó alguna risita y algún comentario como "dale duro". Red incluso llegó a soltar una risa mientras volvía al trabajo.

- Sabía que antes o después la pequeña Morello nos iba a sorprender. Buen trabajo, Vause.

Alex inclinó la cabeza sonriendo a modo de agradecimiento y salió de allí sonriendo al recordar la cara de Nicky después del beso. En cuanto Piper saliera de aislamiento se lo tenía que contar.

Morello arrastró a Nicky hasta su cubículo. La sentó en la cama y ella se sentó a su lado sin soltarla de la mano en ningún momento por si intentaba escapar. Había ido tan decidida a la cocina a buscarla y ahora que la tenía en frente no le salían las palabras. Tenía tantas ideas en la cabeza que no sabía cómo ordenarlas para poder hablar. Respiró hondo y miró a Nicky sonriendo.

- Vi el regalo. Me ha encantado.

Nicky seguía en shock sin procesar lo que había pasado. Hace un instante estaba hablando de Red de cualquier cosa y entonces había llegado Morello más decidida de lo que la había visto nunca. La había besado y arrastrado hasta su cubículo. Pero entre tanto caos que había en su cabeza en esos momentos le llegaron las palabras de Morello. Parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza como despertándose de una ensoñación.

- ¿Qué regalo?

- El de navidad. El mural con las fotos de países – miró a Nicky para ver su reacción.

- Ah, eso… si, ya sabes una broma. Siento no habértelo dado pero con la pelea de después pues… - se intentó defender.

Lorna asintió sin dejar de sonreír porque conocía lo que Nicky estaba haciendo pero estaba contenta de que al menos estaba hablando y no había intentado salir corriendo.

- Si, de eso quería hablar. Creo que no acabamos muy bien.

Nicky resopló:

- ¿Qué intentas decirme? ¿Quieres que ahora seamos amiguitas del alma? Que te ayude a decidir el vestido y el menú de la boda. Ah, ¿y que te recomiende buenos sitios donde viajar con él? Te lo dije, se acabó mi paciencia. No tendrás nada de eso.

- No me refería a eso.

Pero Nicky siguió hablando sin escuchar a Morello.

- Y aunque la tuviera no lo haría. No después de lo que pasó. Tú decidiste acabar y cuando me busco a otra te pones en plan novia celosa. ¿Ni contigo ni sin ti? No me va ese rollo. Soy un espíritu libre, no me gustan las ataduras. Y tú lo sabes. Además ni siquiera estaba con otra fue algo que pasó una vez y ya. No volverá a ocurrir nunca más.

Lorna quiso hablar pero les interrumpió una de las reclusas anunciando que ya era la hora de la cena así que la zona de las camas se estaba quedando vacía. Las chicas dijeron que irían en un momento. La interrupción les valió para serenarse. Sobre todo Nicky que estaba un poco alterada tras su discurso. Morello la volvió a mirar antes de hablar:

- Lo sé y lo siento. No debí hacer eso pero estaba pasando por muchas cosas. Muchos… sentimientos.

- Si, ya, pues disculpa aceptada. Ya estamos en paz. Ahora vamos a comer algo.

Nicky se levantó de la cama e hizo amago de salir pero Lorna se levantó rápidamente interponiéndose en la puerta evitando que se fuera.

- No, espera.

Nicky resopló pasándose la mano por el pelo.

- ¿Y ahora qué? No me voy a quedar aquí a hablar de Christopher por muchos sentimientos que tengas.

Lorna se pasó una mano por la frente totalmente frustrada.

- Dios, Nicky, a veces eres tan lenta- Nicky quiso responder a eso pero Lorna no la dejó- Se acabó Christopher, la boda, el viaje y todo lo demás – miró a Nicky que parecía no entenderla así que quiso darle un empujón más – Y quiero arreglar las cosas contigo.

Nicky abrió los ojos de sorpresa pero rápidamente negó con la cabeza al entender las palabras. Por más que lo odiara ya estaba demasiado involucrada y no podía volver a su acuerdo de antes. No sin salir más herida de lo que ya estaba.

- No, no más. Se acabó. Ahora que estás sola vienes buscando el consuelo de Nicky ¿no? Pues esta vez no funciona.

Morello sonrió internamente al ver que aún sabía que botones tocar para hacer a la otra chica hablar.

- Antes no te hubiera importado.

Nicky volvió a resoplar y abrazándose a sí misma miró hacia un lado.

- Antes no era ahora.

Lorna dio un paso acercándose lentamente.

- ¿Y qué ha cambiado?

Nicky miró a todos lados como buscando una escapatoria. Se sentía enjaulada y quería salir de ahí. No sabía como pero Lorna la estaba arrinconando verbal y físicamente. Si no salía de allí pronto iba a acabar hablando más de la cuenta. Nunca pensó en sí misma como una cobarde que no se enfrentaba a las cosas pero al parecer en estas cuestiones si lo era.

- Cosas. Ahora tengo orgullo y no voy a ser el segundo plato nunca más.

- Bien. Porque tengo intención de que seas el primer y segundo plato además del postre –dio otro paso a la vez que Nicky retrocedía

- No, no, no he querido decir eso. Yo soy libre. Nada de parejas – dijo Nicky verdaderamente asustada de lo que Morello le estaba diciendo-

Morello volvió a resoplar.

- Nicky para con toda esa mierda de tu fachada de tía dura ¿vale? Porque estás hablando conmigo y yo te conozco – dio un último paso arrinconando a la rubia contra la pared y poniendo las manos en sus caderas- He visto el regalo y no engañas a nadie. No quiero pasar por todo esto sola. Y te quiero a ti. ¿Por qué te crees que me puse tan loca cuando supe lo que había pasado con Vause? Hace ya mucho tiempo que sólo pienso en ti pero me intenté autoconvencer para seguir con mi fantasía de la boda. Hasta que vi que te había perdido. Y no quiero nada de eso nunca más.

Nicky cerró los ojos mientras respiraba hondo no podía creerse lo que Lorna le estaba diciendo. Era lo que quería pero ahora que lo tenía delante no tenía el suficiente valor para aceptarlo. Al fin y al cabo sólo había una oportunidad para romperle el corazón y Morello ya la había aprovechado.

- Lorna, yo…

Antes de que pudiera decir Morello detectó el temblor en su voz y la interrumpió.

- Nicky, mírame – buscó sus ojos con la mirada- dime que no quieres nada de esto y me iré. Dime que no me echas de menos tanto como yo a ti. Que no te vuelve loca el verme por los pasillos y no poder ni saludarme. Maldita sea, dime que no te mueres de ganas de besarme ahora mismo – se pegó a ella y susurró casi en sus labios- que no quieres llevarme a cualquier lado y follarme hasta que se haga de día. Dime todo eso y no volverás a saber de mí. Pero ambas sabemos que estarías mintiendo.

Nicky no pudo aguantar más e inclinó la cabeza juntando sus labios y besándola. Pasó las manos por el suave pelo de Lorna mientras intensificaba el beso y dejaba que sus actos hablaran por ella.

Empezaron a oír el ruido de las primeras reclusas que volvían de la cena y rompieron el beso pero sin dejar de abrazarse. Nicky respiró hondo y habló.

- Lorna, no sé si puedo. Yo nunca he hecho algo así. Nunca he estado con nadie – dijo con temor.

Lorna sonrió y acarició sus mejillas apartándole un mechón de pelo mientras sonreía como hacía mucho tiempo que nadie la veía.

- Sshh lo sé. Todo esto es una locura. Y yo también estoy cagada de miedo pero te necesito conmigo. Déjame demostrarte que ya he acabado con todos mis problemas. Que ahora sólo me importas tú.

Nicky se dejó llevar por las palabras y todo lo que prometían. La cabeza le decía que saliese huyendo de allí que iba a acabar mal. Pero el corazón le decía que se quedase exactamente donde estaba y se arriesgase. Antes de darse cuenta sus labios ya se estaban moviendo.

- Está bien – dijo sonriendo y volvió a besar a Lorna sin preocuparse que el lugar volvía a estar lleno de reclusas y algunas las podían ver.

Lorna se perdió en el beso y abrazó fuerte a la rubia por la cintura. Había tardado tanto tiempo en llegar que quería disfrutar de ese momento lo máximo posible. Metió las manos por dentro de la camiseta de Nicky acariciando la parte baja de su espalda. Nada sexual simplemente necesitaba sentir ese contacto. Nicky suspiró ante las caricias y pasó la lengua por el labio de la morena sabiendo lo mucho que le gustaba que hiciese eso.

Se separaron después de unos minutos y antes de que pudieran decir una palabra el altavoz de la prisión se escuchó alto y claro anunciando que había conteo. Nicky se separó al oír la noticia pero Morello se agarró a su camiseta sin decir nada. Nicky sonrió y volvió a besarla.

- Volveré. Te lo prometo.

Y se fue a su cubículo con una sonrisa de idiota que no podía borrar aunque quisiera. Red la miró cuando se acercó y sonrió de lado.

- Te perdiste la cena.

Nicky se encogió de hombros son dejar de sonreír.

- Tenía asuntos que atender.

Red chasqueo la lengua y asintió aguantando una sonrisa.

- Entiendo, pero más te vale limpiarte antes de que los guardias vean todo ese resto de pintalabios rojo de tu cara.

Nicky abrió los ojos asustada y se limpió con la manga. Viendo que, efectivamente, había una mancha roja. Sonrió aún más amplio a Red y sin decir nada se fue a su cubículo cuando pasó el guardia.

Lorna no podía creerse lo que había pasado. Nicky le había dicho que sí. Aún no sabía lo que significaba eso o en que las convertía pero de momento ya habían dado el primer paso. Fue al baño a lavarse los dientes y cambiarse sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento. Iba tan metida en su nube que ni se dio cuenta de que Big Boo la habló cuando pasó por el pasillo. Llegó de nuevo a su cama y la preparó. Se metió dentro y esperó a que apagaran las luces. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de sentir un brazo por encima de su cintura y un cuerpo en la espalda pegándose al suyo. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

- Nicky – dijo mientras giraba para poder verla

- Te dije que volvería – dijo con una sonrisa

- Lo sé – susurró Morello mientras acariciaba su mejilla- ¿te quedas a dormir conmigo?

- Mmm no sé, esto es muy incómodo – fingió pensárselo- quizá si me dieses algo a cambio…

Lorna la besó disfrutando del momento. Hacía tanto tiempo que Nicky y ella no hablaban así que casi ni se acordaba. Se separó sonriendo.

- ¿Qué tal eso?

- Mwe, bueno tendrá que servir por hoy – bromeo Nicky aunque volvió a darle un beso antes de reírse.

- Sshh – le tapó la boca con su mano- que nos van a oír – pero se siguió riendo con ella.

Después de un rato de más risas y besos y algún ronquido de alguna presa que intentaba romper el momento Nicky se armó de valor suficiente para hablar.

- Entonces… ¿qué se supone que somos? ¿o que hacemos? ¿Estamos como antes? – preguntó mientras iba haciendo círculos en el hombro de Morello con un dedo.

Lorna cogió la mano de Nicky entrelazando los dedos y dejando un suave beso en el dorso.

- Eso significa que eres mi chica – dijo muy seria.

Nicky se empezó a reír por la expresión de Morello.

- No sé si funcionaría. Creo que tú deberías ser mi chica – dijo sonriendo.

Lorna negó firmemente.

- De eso nada. He pegado por ti, así que soy la fuerte y tú eres mi chica.

Nicky se mordió las mejillas para no reír y arqueó las cejas con curiosidad.

- ¿Has pegado a alguien? ¿Tú?

- Ajá – asintió- a Vause.

Nicky se quedó sorprendida por la noticia.

- ¿Y vives para contarlo?

- Pues claro, me crié con tres hermanos mayores, sé mucho de peleas. Y le dejé muy claro que no debía meterse de nuevo entre nosotras.

Nicky notó en el tono de Morello que no lo decía de forma tan mala como sonaba pero también notó los celos. La abrazó más fuerte para poder besarla lentamente, jugando con su lengua como si tuviesen todo el tiempo del mundo. Aunque lo de Alex no había significado nada no se podía imaginar lo que sentiría si hubiese sido Morello la que lo hubiera hecho. Así que intentó transmitirle todos sus sentimientos en ese beso y cuando se separó lentamente la miró a los ojos antes de hablar.

- Entonces no hay más que decir. Soy tu chica.

Lorna asintió satisfecha por haber ganado y se abrazó a Nicky escondiendo la cara en su cuello y dejando un beso fugaz. Nicky sonrió y besó el pelo de Morello abrazándola mientras cerraba los ojos.

- Descansa. No me iré de aquí.

Lorna sonrió con los ojos cerrados dejando que todas las emociones del día la pasasen factura pero sintiéndose protegida en los brazos de Nicky. La había echado tanto de menos que no sabía cómo había sobrevivido tanto tiempo sin ella. Se sentía agradecida de que estuviese allí con ella, en una cama demasiado pequeña e incómoda. Pero necesitaba sentir su cercanía. Saber que estaba con ella. Y aunque por el momento eso le bastaba. Necesitaba conectar aún más con ella, tener la certeza de que todo volvía a estar bien. Antes de quedarse dormida susurró:

- Ven mañana a mi ducha.

Lo último que oyó antes de quedarse totalmente dormida fue la risa de Nicky.


	5. Chapter 5

A la mañana siguiente antes de que algún policía hiciera la primera ronda, Nicky se despertó y dejó un beso muy suave en el cuello de Lorna. Se escapó de sus brazos como pudo sin despertarla y se escabulló a su cama. Dormitó unos minutos más y cuando se despertó ya había bastantes reclusas preparándose para el nuevo día. Nicky se levantó de la cama de muy buen humor. Se desnudó cubriéndose con la toalla y cogió las cosas del baño.

- Buenos días, Norma. Ese peinado te sienta realmente bien – dijo mientras salía del cubículo dejando a la mujer muy sorprendida.

Cuando llegó al baño vio que ya había un poco de cola para las duchas pero ella pasó como si nada. Algunas chicas se quejaron pero les enseñó el dedo mientras caminaba y se metió en la ducha donde estaba Lorna enjabonándose. Se quitó la toalla dejándola fuera y cerró la cortina para luego pegarse a la chica y dejar un mordisco muy suave en uno de los hombros.

- Hola preciosa

Lorna soltó un gritito de sorpresa

- ¡Nicky! – se giró para quedar de frente- Empezaba a pensar que ya no vendrías –pasó los brazos por sus hombros y la besó.

- Lo sé, lo siento. Me dormí sin darme cuenta –la volvió a besar- pero no me perdería esto por nada.

- Mmm pues no sé si quiero ya. Creo que se me han pasado las ganas – dijo Morello aunque el brillo en sus ojos y la sonrisa la delataban. Sin contar sus manos que ya estaban recorriendo todo el cuerpo de Nicky.

Nicky sonrió de lado y se acercó al cuello de Lorna que sabía que era su debilidad, y empezó a dejar un rastro de besos hasta el hombro y de vuelta hasta el oído donde chupó el lóbulo de la oreja. Lorna gimió muy bajito con los ojos cerrados sin creerse que con un par de besos Nicky ya la tenía a sus pies.

- Me parece que te estoy haciendo cambiar de idea –susurro Nicky mientras subía una mano hasta uno de los pechos y pellizcaba el pezón haciendo que se pusiese duro.

Lorna se mordió el labio y se pegó más a Nicky suspirando.

- No estaría tan segura – dijo con algo de dificultad gracias a las caricias que estaba recibiendo.

Nicky siguió el camino de besos mordiendo suavemente la barbilla y sin previo aviso la besó ferozmente abrazándola con el otro brazo por la cintura y pegándola a la pared. Intensificó aún más el beso a la vez que metía su pierna entre las de ella y presionaba con el muslo en el centro deleitándose con los sonidos que hacía Morello.

- Lorna dejó espacio a Nicky abriendo más las piernas y puso una mano en su nuca para atraerla y besarla con fiereza de nuevo. Antes de darse cuenta se estaba moviendo contra la pierna de Nicky buscando más fricción.

Nicky dejó de besarla un momento y sonrió:

- Creo que ya te he convencido.

Morello resopló:

- Oh, cállate y fóllame.

Y volvió a atrapar sus labios ahogando los gemidos que salían de ellos. Nicky fue bajando los besos hasta llegar a los pechos donde se deleitó dando su tiempo a cada uno. Besando, chupando, pasando las manos y acariciando. Lorna estaba cada vez más excitada no dejaba de moverse sin ni siquiera pensarlo incluso. Cuando Nicky dejó de presionar con la pierna Lorna gimoteó al sentir la pérdida.

- Tranquila, esto te va a gustar más.

Fue a arrodillarse pero Morello la paró sujetándola por los hombros. No encontraba las palabras de lo excitada que estaba.

- Quiero… las dos – no sabía cómo explicarlo así que bajó una mano hasta el sexo de Nicky haciendo círculos sorprendiéndose al ver que ya estaba húmeda.

Nicky cerró los ojos de placer antes de asentir a lo que Morello le decía y pasó una mano por todo su costado acariciándola hasta que llegó a la pierna y la levantó haciendo que rodease su cadera. Volvió a besar a Morello una vez más antes de hablar.

- Demuéstrame que sigues teniendo tan buen equilibrio.

Sujetó fuertemente la pierna levantada de Morello y sin previo aviso deslizó dos dedos dentro de ella a la vez que la besaba para ahogar el gemido. Lorna abrió los ojos de sorpresa y los volvió a cerrar casi al mismo tiempo de placer. Clavó las uñas en el hombro de Nicky intentando no gritar más. Quiso hacer lo mismo con Nicky pero el ritmo que impuso la chica la estaba matando de placer y era imposible no hacer nada más que dejarse llevar. Rompió el beso jadeando.

- Nicky… Nicky espera. No voy a aguantar mucho más.

Nicky no paró ni un momento y rozó el clítoris de la morena con el talón de la mano, deleitándose con su gritito, antes de hablar.

- Cariño, ese es el objetivo.

Lorna negó con la cabeza y movió la mano que estaba abajo. Pasó un dedo por toda la zona hasta que al final se decidió a deslizar dos en el interior. Sonrió al escuchar el gemido que se le escapó a Nicky. La rubia siempre era la que dominaba, rara vez perdía el control. Ver la reacción de Nicky a sus caricias la hacía sentirse poderosa y la excitaba muchísimo más, si es que eso era posible. Empezó a mover los dedos de dentro hacia afuera, al principio con un ritmo pausado asegurándose de rozar el clítoris cada vez que movía la mano. Sonrío al ver que Nicky estaba tan perdida en su propio placer que había ralentizado los movimientos de su mano, lo que le permitió a Lorna tener algo de ventaja. Con la mano que tenía en el hombro de Nicky tiró levemente del pelo de esta obligándola a echar la cabeza hacia atrás dejando su cuello a la vista. Lorna se abalanzó besando y mordiendo el cuello de Nicky asegurándose de dejar marca.

Nicky gimió en voz alta sin ni siquiera querer evitarlo. Nunca había visto a Morello tan entregada y la pequeña iba a acabar con ella si se descuidaba. Intentó concentrarse a través de las brumas de placer y volvió a aumentar el ritmo de sus dedos igualando a los de Morello. Cuando vio que estaba a punto de llegar volvió a detenerse haciendo los movimientos más lentos pero más profundos. Lorna ya no podía encontrar la suficiente coordinación ni para besar así que se limitó a sujetarse y mantener el ritmo cuando empezó a sentir que no duraría mucho más.

Nicky reconoció las señales y movió los dedos de forma frenética de la forma que sabía que la volvía loca.

- Vamos dilo, nena, lo estás deseando.

Lorna dejó de morderse los labios y gimió en voz alta sin poder evitarlo. Cuando sintió que el orgasmo estaba a las puertas echó la cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos con fuerza y gritó el nombre de Nicky sin preocuparse que la escuchara todas las duchas. Nicky no duró mucho más, entre los movimientos de Lorna, saber que aún sabía cómo complacerla y oírla gritar su nombre fue demasiado y se dejó ir apoyando la frente en el hombro de Morello. Instantes después soltó la pierna de la morena para que pudiera mantenerse bien y sin fuerzas se quedó exactamente donde estaba mientras Lorna repartía suaves besos por sus hombros.

Cuando pudo recuperar la respiración levantó la vista y miró a Lorna a los ojos sonriendo.

- Eso ha sido…

Antes de que siguiera hablando Lorna la cortó con un dulce beso.

- Si, seguimos siendo increíbles – se empezó a reír y abrazó a Nicky atrayéndola hasta debajo del chorro del agua para que se pudiera duchar.

Nicky salió al poco tiempo y fue a vestirse para poder llegar a tiempo al desayuno.

- ¡Vaya! Yo que creía que volvíamos a ducharnos sin banda sonora – comentó Black Cindy a otra reclusa cuando por fin vio que Morello dejaba la ducha libre.

Nicky llegó al comedor y se sentó a desayunar como siempre. Saludó pero nadie le dijo nada fuera de lo normal. Al poco rato llegó Morello casi pegando saltitos. Y esta vez, en cuanto la vieron llegar todo el grupo de las blancas empezó a aplaudir y vitorear.

- Bien hecho, chica. Domaste a la bestia – comentó Big Boo entre las risas de las demás.

- ¡Oh, iros a la mierda! – contestó Nicky tirando trozo de pan a sus compañeras para que se callaran.

Los guardias se acercaron a calmar a las reclusas aunque no sabían por qué se habían puesto así. Lo que permitió a una Morello, más sonrojada que su pintalabios, sentarse. Siguieron comiendo como si nada y en un momento dado lanzó a Nicky una mirada con sonrisa tímida incluida. A lo que la rubia contestó con un guiño de ojo y una sonrisa de lado de esas suyas.

Más adelante en ese día Nicky bajó a la lavandería a por su ropa limpia.

- ¡Vause! – entró gritando

- Nichols aún no tengo tu ropa.

- Oh, vamos venía a disculparme. Sé que fui una auténtica gilipollas y no debí haberme comportado así. Pero esto es demasiado castigo. Una chica necesita su ropa limpia sobretodo en sitios cerrados como este.

Alex sonrió sabiendo que eso era lo más cercano a una disculpa que tendría de Nicky y le lanzó su bolsa golpeándole en toda la cara.

- Que no vuelva a ocurrir.

Nicky sonrió asintiendo.

- Prometido.

En uno de los movimientos de Alex mientras trabajaba se le levantó la manga de la camiseta y pudo ver un moretón.

- Uff, Vause. ¿Te has apuntado al club de la lucha sin contar conmigo?

- ¿Eh? – Alex miró su brazo- Ah no, no es nada. Un ajuste de cuentas.

Nicky la miró entre extrañada y preocupada.

- ¿Te has metido en algo turbio?

Alex no pudo evitar reír.

- No, sólo ha sido tu novia dejándome claras un par de cosas. Y déjame decirte que para lo pequeña que es, pega fuerte.

Nicky se quedó totalmente sorprendida. Es cierto que Lorna le había contado lo que había hecho pero no se imaginó algo así. Tampoco era nada grave pero aun así impresionaba. Alex era su amiga y no le gustaba que hubiera pasado eso. Pero no pudo evitar el pequeño sentimiento de alegría al saber que alguien la había considerado digna de ser defendida. Como si realmente fuese importante.

- Vaya, Alex lo siento no pensé…

Vause la cortó levantando la mano y negando con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

- No te disculpes. Yo que tú me preocuparía más por lo que haga Piper cuando vuelva.

Nicky abrió los ojos con algo de temor. En su vida se imaginó que pensaría eso de Chapman pero después de lo ocurrido la rubia había demostrado que sabía pegar bien. En cuanto volviera de aislamiento tenía que dejar bien claro que entre Alex y ella sólo había una amistad. En la que hubo una noche loca que nunca más se repetiría.

Iba pensando en eso mientras llevaba la bolsa con la ropa hasta su cubículo. Al llegar vio que el mural de regalo había desaparecido. Al principio se alarmó, pero entonces vio una nota en su colchón.

_Legítimamente es mío y prefiero que adorne mi pared a que lo tengas debajo del colchón. _

_xx._

_L_

Nicky sonrió como una idiota y negó con la cabeza porque sabía que los guardias no permitirían que Morello colgara eso en la pared pero el simple hecho de que lo quiera colgar ya era suficiente.


	6. Chapter 6

Fueron pasando las semanas y las cosas entre Nicky y Lorna iban cada vez mejor. No es que estuvieran siempre tomadas de la mano ni nada de eso. Pero últimamente sonreían mucho más de lo normal. Y cada vez había más banda sonora en las duchas. Esto unido a que habían oído el rumor de que quizá iban a soltar a Piper en poco tiempo mejoró el ánimo del grupo considerablemente.

Nicky se despertó una mañana y después de desayunar fue al taller como siempre. Pero esta vez había una novedad. Su hoyo en la pared había sido rellenado de yeso de nuevo y estaba como antes.

- ¡¿Pero qué coño ha pasado aquí!? ¿Dónde está mi pozo? – alzó la voz enfadada

Luschek se acercó con las manos en los bolsillos y algo tambaleante; de nuevo estaba con resaca.

- Ah, si, Nichols. Al parecer la directiva no ve muy bien que haya un pozo en el taller y tuvimos que taparlo. Pero no te enfades tienes un montón de lámparas que arreglar.

Nicky frunció el ceño enfadada.

- Pues a la mierda -. Dio media vuelta y salió hacia el patio andando deprisa apretando los puños.

Morello venía conduciendo la furgoneta cuando vio a Nicky salir del taller notablemente enfadada. Le hizo una señal con las luces para que parase y cerciorándose de que no había nadie que las viese se acercó y le dijo que subiese. Nicky hizo lo que le dijo y se cruzó de brazos haciendo un mohín que hacía que pareciese una niña pequeña. Lorna condujo hasta un sitio apartado pero dentro de los límites, ninguna habló durante el trayecto. Al poner el freno de mano se giró hacia la otra chica sonriendo leve.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- El idiota de Luschek ha tapado mi pozo – dijo enfurruñada y mirando hacia sus pies.

Lorna asintió un par de veces y tomó su mano, obligándola a descruzar los brazos, entre las suyas.

- Oh, cariño, lo siento.

Nicky murmuró algo que bien podría haber pasado por gruñido. Lorna insistió un poco más.

- ¿Te han dicho por qué?

- No quieren pozos en la prisión – dijo aún enfadada -. No lo entienden. Era mucho más que un pozo, era una obra de arte. Idiotas.

Lorna no supo que decir. Era sólo un hoyo en la pared. Pero para Nicky era algo más. No sabía si realmente la otra chica lo veía como una obra de arte o si sólo era su método de escapar de toda la locura de la cárcel pero desde luego que era importante para ella.

- Creo que deberías volver a empezar de nuevo y que se jodan.

- Lo haría pero si lo van a tapar de nuevo, ¿qué sentido tiene?

A Morello se le encogió el corazón al oír el tono tan desesperanzado de Nicky. Le apartó un mechón de pelo de forma cariñosa antes de hablar.

- Lo ven el resto de reclusas cuando pasan. Te sirve a ti de entretenimiento en lugar de arreglar lámparas. Sirve para hacer que las resacas de Luschek sean aún peores – rió al recordarlo- Y a mí me encanta verlo cuando paso por el taller.

Nicky giró la cabeza para mirar a Morello por primera vez desde que había subido a la furgoneta.

- ¿A ti te gusta? – preguntó extrañada

Morello asintió sonriendo.

- Te imagino toda concentrada mientras las demás están arreglando lámparas y cosas inútiles y no sé me recuerda lo testaruda que puedes ser cuando algo te importa.

Nicky se tiró a sus brazos para abrazarla fuerte muy feliz.

- Lo sabía. Sabía que alguien me entendía en este lugar.

Morello rió en sus brazos y pasó las manos por su espalda. Besó su pelo suavemente y susurró en su oído.

- ¿Sabes? Hoy hacemos un mes desde que arreglamos las cosas.

Nicky sonrío aún más al escucharla hasta que de pronto se puso seria y se separó rápidamente.

- Se supone que te tenía que haber hecho un regalo o algo ¿verdad? ¡Mierda! Se supone que eso es lo que hacen las novias y ni siquiera me he acordado.

Lorna la besó antes de que siguiera hablando.

- El regalo te lo quiero hacer yo y no es algo material.

Nicky se quedó pensativa hasta que pilló la idea y sonrió traviesa.

- Ya entiendo… esos regalos me gustan mucho – susurró en sus labios antes de besarla bajando las manos hasta sus caderas y hacer círculos con el pulgar por debajo de su camiseta.

Lorna rompió el beso dándose cuenta de que no sabía cómo pero ya había subido los brazos y estaban alrededor del cuello de Nicky. Suspiró, esa chica iba a ser su fin. Agarró la camiseta de Nicky y la empujó para que se pasara a los asientos de atrás donde había más espacio. Cuando lo hizo se movió ella también y se sentó a horcajadas encima de ella.

- ¿Quieres llevar tú el mando hoy? – dijo Nicky sonriendo entre beso y beso

- Es tu regalo y sí.

- Está bien, me dejaré follar –dijo riendo antes de dejarse quitar las camisetas y besarla.

Lorna fue desnudando a la otra chica e hizo lo mismo consigo misma. Pasó las manos por los pechos de la rubia mientras la besaba y jugueteaba con sus pezones hasta que al final se separó y la miró muy decidida.

- No voy a follarte, Nicky – acarició su mejilla tiernamente- voy a hacerte el amor.

Nicky se congeló en su lugar paralizada por el temor. Miró a Lorna a los ojos asustada sin atreverse a decir nada. Lorna, que sintió el cambio repentino, acarició los hombros de Nicky y subió hasta sus mejillas para luego besarla lentamente.

- Confía en mi – susurró en sus labios antes de empujarla hacia abajo para que se quedara tumbada.

- Lorna, yo no… no sé si puedo hacer eso –dijo Nicky muy nerviosa- Nunca lo he hecho. –admitió.

Morello sonrió, agradecida por el momento de sinceridad de Nicky y a la vez emocionándose por ver su vulnerabilidad en esos momentos. No sabía si alguna vez se había comportado con nadie así, quizá fuera de la cárcel. Pero que confiara tanto en ella como para mostrarse así le llegaba a lo más hondo. La volvió a besar pausadamente y susurró en su oído:

- Yo te enseñaré.

Pasó las manos por los costados de la otra chica para tranquilizarla un poco mientras empezaba a besar su cuello y fue bajando hasta sus pechos. Pasó la lengua por ellos, se detuvo en uno de los pezones haciendo círculos alrededor y succionándolo. Prestó la misma atención al otro y pasó la lengua por el hueco entre ellos para volver a besar a Nicky que estaba suspirando de placer y arqueando la espalda buscando más atención. Pasó las uñas por todo el abdomen de Nicky, no demasiado fuerte para no hacer daño pero lo suficiente para dejar marca. Volvió a bajar calmando las marcas rojas con besos y deleitándose con los gemidos que hacía Nicky. Se entretuvo en la zona del ombligo haciendo círculos alrededor y soplando. Sonrió al oír como siseó Nicky. Dejó un último beso y siguió bajando. De repente Nicky la paró.

- No. No tienes por qué hacerlo.

Nicky se estaba volviendo loca. Todos sus encuentros habían sido rápidos y ruidosos. No había habido tiempo para más y es lo mejor si no quieres que haya ninguna relación. Pero esto que Lorna le estaba haciendo… La delicadeza de sus caricias, como si fuera algo que se pudiera romper si no lo tratabas con cuidado. Sus besos… lentos pero largos e intensos. Y Lorna no parecía tener intención de pararse así que Nicky lo hizo por ella. Lorna nunca había hecho eso, se suponía que la lesbiana era Nicky y ese era su asunto, por eso nunca se molestó en pedirle lo mismo a cambio o simplemente enseñarla. No quería que se arrepintiera. No después de como la había acariciado hace unos instantes.

Lorna levantó la vista y el temor, la excitación y la preocupación que vio en los ojos de Nicky se clavaron directamente en su corazón. No había estado más segura de algo en su vida. Quería demostrarle cuanta significaba para ella y que lo que tenían no era nada parecido a lo que había entre ellas antes. Quiso hablar pero supo que las acciones hablarían más alto que sus palabras.

Siguió bajando lentamente y sin apartar la vista de ella pasó la lengua por todo su sexo muy lentamente haciendo presión en el clítoris con la lengua. Nicky soltó un grito de placer mientras arqueaba la espalda sin poder evitarlo. No pensó que lo haría y había sido sencillamente espectacular.

Lorna sonrió y se relamió antes de hablar:

- Delicioso.

Bajo la cabeza y volvió a hacer lo mismo una vez más. Separó los labios con sus dedos y movió la lengua rápidamente para luego succionar el clítoris. Sintiendo como ella misma se excitaba al ver la reacción de Nicky. Había subido las manos hasta su cabeza y se agarraba a los tiradores de la puerta. Suerte que Morello había sido lo suficientemente lista como para poner el seguro antes y así evitar que se abriera. Nicky elevó las caderas inconscientemente según aumentaba su deseo. Lorna puso un brazo encima obligándola a bajar y mantenerla en su sitio mientras deslizaba dos dedos en su interior hasta el fondo. Empezó a moverlos muy lentamente mientras hacía círculos en el clítoris con la lengua. Cierto que nunca había hecho eso antes pero de tantas veces como se lo había hecho Nicky algo habría aprendido. Sin contar que no era física cuántica y por las reacciones de Nicky parecía que lo estaba haciendo bastante bien. Cuando sintió que Nicky iba a tardar poco, aminoró el ritmo y se separó.

Nicky gimoteó por la pérdida y se movió buscando contacto mientras suplicaba con la mirada porque no era capaz ni de hablar. Lorna se colocó de nuevo a horcajadas con sus dedos aún dentro de Nicky. Empezó a mover las caderas a la vez que su mano, esto hacía que pudiera seguir penetrando a Nicky a la vez que se frotaba con su propia mano. Siguió moviéndose aumentando el ritmo poco a poco y uniéndose a los gemidos que la rubia estaba emitiendo. Se inclinó hacia delante aguantando su peso con la mano libre y besando a Nicky. Jugó con su lengua, besó y mordió su labio sin dejar de moverse ni una vez. Nicky se adaptó al ritmo moviendo sus caderas también. Bajó las manos por toda la espalda de Lorna hasta sus caderas moviéndose y devolviendo el beso con todo lo que tenía.

Lorna sintió que no aguantaría mucho más y aumentó una última vez el ritmo. Quería que esta vez fuera diferente, que Nicky viese por qué era diferente. Rompió el beso y susurró.

- Vamos, Nicky, córrete para mí.

La miró directamente a los ojos sin querer perderse su expresión. Quería que la mirase cuando llegara al orgasmo. Que supiera con quien lo había tenido y la recordara. Eso no era un encuentro más.

Nicky no supo si fue por los movimientos, las palabras susurradas de Lorna, la intensidad de su mirada o una mezcla de todo ello. Pero supo que no podía más y se dejó llevar al orgasmo más intenso que había tenido nunca sin apartar la mirada de Lorna que pocos segundos después se unió a ella. Cuando pasaron los últimos espasmos Lorna le sonrió y la besó lentamente mientras salía de ella. Nicky no sabía ni qué decir, nunca la habían tratado así en toda su vida. Ya no físicamente, sino emocionalmente. El hecho de mirarse mientras llegaban al orgasmo, como si eso fuera sólo una parte más y no el fin de una relación. De repente se sintió vulnerable de nuevo y asustada, quiso salir de allí pero no se movió porque no quería asustar ni hacer daño a la morena. Sin saber cómo empezó a temblar sin poder detenerse.

Lorna miró a Nicky y pudo ver reflejado en su rostro todos sus temores. Acarició su mejilla lentamente y besó su frente. Cuando sintió que empezaba a temblar se tumbó completamente estirada, encima de ella. Sabía que Nicky estaba asustada pero no iba a dejar que saliera huyendo. Tenía que enfrentarse a eso, saber que alguien la quería y se preocupaba por ella. Fue acariciando todo sus hombros y brazos mientras le susurraba al oído.

- Está bien… Estoy aquí… No te dejaré.

No sabía como pero las palabras, las caricias y el peso de Lorna la fueron tranquilizando, saber que todo eso que prometía podía ser verdad. Siempre que habían terminado con el sexo se vestían y salían rápidamente, casi huyendo, como si fuese algo malo. Cierto que los guardias podían encontrarlas pero en ese momento no podía importarle menos. Después de todo lo que había sentido, ese momento era mágico, era de ellas. Y no iba a permitir que se lo arrebataran por mucha prisión en la que estuvieran. Y si las descubrían y acababa en aislamiento… bueno, había merecido la pena. Apartó todos esos pensamientos de su cabeza y abrazó a Lorna con fuerza, disfrutando del contacto de su piel desnuda.

Lorna sonrió al notar como Nicky se iba relajando y dejaba de temblar. Siguieron así un tiempo más hasta que empezaron a sentir el frío. Se vistieron entre risas y besos. No tenía certeza pero sabía que algo había cambiado entre ellas. Incluso cuando arrancó la furgoneta y empezó a conducir y vio cómo se iban metiendo en sus papeles para actuar con las demás. Aun así sabía que algo había cambiado entre ellas, que se habían dejado entrar en las armaduras que se habían construido. Una estaba hecha de ilusiones y fantasías y la otra de cinismo y falso poco interés. Pero aun así no se volverían a interponer entre ellas.

Fueron a cenar con las demás que seguían comentando la posible vuelta de Chapman y los últimos cotilleos de la cárcel. Al parecer Crazy Eyes iba detrás de una nueva chica.

- Ey, Vause, eso es bueno. Ya no vas a tener que preocuparte por la competencia – bromeó Nicky.

Lo normal es que Alex se hubiese hecho la ofendida o por lo menos haberlo negado. Pero había aprendido que lo único que conseguía haciendo eso era engañarse a sí misma pero no a las demás. Si, Piper la había jodido como nadie, y no en el buen sentido. Pero la seguía queriendo, la seguiría queriendo siempre. Ese no era el fin de su historia. Y cuando saliera de aislamiento hablarían de todo eso. En su lugar le tiró un macarrón a su amiga a modo de venganza mientras ambas se reían.

- ¿Alguna vais a venir mañana a mis clases de yoga? Lo digo porque acabo de hacer una renovación de todos los movimientos. Morello, dime que tu si, hace mucho que no te veo por allí – dijo Jones sonriendo a la morena.

- Eso es porque ya tiene a alguien con quien practicar estiramientos y movimientos nuevos ¿verdad Nichols? – comentó Big Boo, sin poder perder la oportunidad y empezó a reírse uniéndose a las demás.

- Joder, seguro que sí. – contestó Nicky sonriendo orgullosa y guiñándole un ojo a Morello que ya estaba enseñándole el dedo a ambas.

Al rato llegó Red que les traía unos yogures de fresa a todas. Pasó un brazo por el hombro de Nicky a modo de saludo cariñoso y Nicky sonrió inclinándose hacia ella.

Después de cenar algunas fueron al baño, otras a sus camas. Depende de sus rutinas. Nicky se metió en su cama y giró hacia la pared. Ahora que estaba sola podía concentrarse en lo que había pasado en el día. Estaba asustada como nunca en su vida pero a la vez más feliz que nunca. No llegaba a entender cómo podía ser posible pero lo era. Después de que apagaran las luces y un guardia pasase a revisarlo todo sintió como alguien se metía en la cama con ella. Giró algo sorprendida y antes de poder hablar Lorna se adelantó:

- ¿No pensarías que te iba a dejar sola después de hoy verdad? – la beso antes de que pudiera hablar y la fue empujando para hacerse hueco.

Nicky la abrazó sin dejar de sonreír por la sorpresa y las tapó a ambas con la manta.

- Gracias – dijo Nicky

No sabía si lo decía por ese momento en particular, el día entero, todos sus momentos o una suma de todo pero parecía que Lorna la había entendido cuando asintió antes de volverla a besar y decir que no tenía nada que agradecer. De repente Lorna empezó a reírse casi a carcajadas lo que hizo que se llevase las manos a los labios para mantener el silencio. Nicky se unió a ella porque su risa era contagiosa pero sin entender muy bien por qué.

- ¿Qué pasa?

Lorna esperó a dejar de reír y respirar antes de contestar.

- Nada, que el mayor miedo de mi madre se ha hecho realidad. –la miró mordiéndose el labio para no reír más- me han hecho lesbiana en la cárcel.

Nicky se unió a sus carcajadas rápidamente y susurró.

- Es verdad. Ahora eres una pequeña bollera.

- Una pequeña bollera con la novia más sexy de toda la prisión – puntualizó Lorna.

Nicky sonrío orgullosa y la abrazó pegándola lo más posible a ella. Quiso decirle lo que sentía cada vez que la oía decir que era su novia. O cuando la acariciaba sin que nadie se diese cuenta. O cuando la besaba interrumpiéndola y no la dejaba hablar. Hizo el amago de hablar pero no le salían las palabras y cerró los ojos frustrada.

Lorna se dio cuenta del conflicto interno de Nicky y volvió a acariciarle la mejilla.

- Sshh, está bien. Lo sé. Yo también – dijo antes de besarla dulcemente y entrelazar sus manos-. Buenas noches.

Se acomodó entre los brazos de Nicky y cerró los ojos para dormir escuchando los latidos del corazón de la otra chica.

Nicky suspiró y cerró los ojos dejando que el olor de Lorna la inundase y la fuese calmando. Algún día se lo diría. Algún día.


	7. Chapter 7

Lorna se despertó a causa de que alguien la estaba zarandeando.

- Mmm Nicky ahora no, cinco minutos más.

- Si, si lo que tu digas – murmuró Nicky a su espalda que estaba tan dormida como ella.

- No soy Nicky, levántate o tendréis problemas – dijo la persona alzando la voz.

Nicky se despertó de un sobresalto.

- ¡Jesús! Aún tengo que acostumbrarme a esto de que Norma hable.

La aludida sonrió sabiendo que la chica no lo decía con malicia.

- Se os ha hecho tarde y uno de los guardias vendrá pronto.

Lorna se despertó del todo y robó un beso fugaz a Nicky que aún estaba frotándose los ojos, y salió corriendo justo para chocarse con Pornstache que estaba revisándolo todo. Lorna casi cae al suelo por el impacto pero recuperó el equilibrio en el último momento. Méndez la miró sonriendo de lado mientras enganchaba los pulgares en su cinturón en actitud chulesca, como siempre. Vio una buena oportunidad para poder hacer de las suyas.

- Reclusa ¿se puede saber qué hace en la cama de otra compañera?

Todas las demás pararon de hacer lo que estuvieran haciendo y se acercaron a ver qué pasaba desde una posición más o menos segura. Nicky que lo vio todo se levantó rápidamente y fue hacia donde estaban para defender a Morello.

- No estaba en mi cama.

- Ah, ¿no? – preguntó Pornstache mientras se cruzaba de brazos-. ¿Y dónde estaba?

Lorna se recompuso de su sorpresa inicial rápidamente y contestó:

- Estaba aquí mismo diciéndole a mi compañera que no vuelva a quitarme el champú, que se compre el suyo en el economato.

Nicky evitó rodar los ojos por la pobre excusa que había inventado Lorna y simplemente miró a Méndez. No había olvidado lo de Tricia, ni lo de Red, ni lo de la propia Morello. Pornstache las miró frunciendo el ceño y se acercó al cubículo de Morello pero no pudo conseguir la prueba que buscaba porque la compañera de esta fue rápida y deshizo la cama de Morello como si realmente hubiese dormido allí. Cuando se giró, Lorna le miró sonriendo inocentemente.

En ese momento se asomó Bennet por la puerta.

- ¿Méndez has terminado ya? Tengo que entregarle el informe Caputo. – dicho esto se marchó.

Méndez apartó la mirada de las chicas que pudieron respirar por un segundo. Se inclinó para quedar cara a cara con Morello que sabía que se derrumbaba con facilidad.

- Esto no quedará así.

Nicky dio un paso adelante poniéndose al lado Lorna y cruzó los brazos mientras miraba a Pornstache de forma amenazante como retándole a que hiciera algo. Todas las mujeres contuvieron la respiración al ver que se avecinaban problemas. Por suerte Méndez se volvió a erguir cuando Nicky se acercó y sólo entró a su cubículo. Miró por todas partes y lo tiró todo al suelo pero al no encontrar nada incriminatorio siguió su ronda.

Una vez que salió del pabellón todas respiraron tranquilas y Lorna se recostó contra Nicky que le había pasado un brazo por los hombros.

- Eso estuvo cerca. Lo siento Nicky fue mi culpa no debí dormir tanto.

Nicky la cortó con un beso rápido porque sabía que Lorna se estaba empezando a agobiar por lo que podría haber pasado. Y antes de que empezara con toda su charla habló ella.

- Está bien, no es culpa de nadie. Ve a las duchas, te despejas y después vamos a ver si le podemos robar a Red un poco del pastel que está haciendo ¿vale? – mencionó el dulce a propósito sabiendo que la morena no podría resistirse.

Lorna sonrió asintiendo como una niña pequeña y fue a su cubículo a por las cosas del baño y a agradecerle a su compañera. Por su parte Nicky respiró hondo mientras se pasaba las manos por el pelo.

- Hey, Norma, - dijo mientras esta hacía la cama- te debo una. Cuando necesites algo ya sabes dónde estoy.

Norma inclinó la cabeza sonriendo y movió la mano como restándole importancia. Aunque es verdad que la mujer había empezado a hablar sólo lo hacía cuando era necesario. Nicky fue a darse una buena ducha antes de desayunar y después fue a la cocina. Nada más entrar, Red movió la cabeza suspirando y le hizo una señal para que pasara. Nicky se acercó sonriendo.

- Tú, niña estúpida. Tenéis que tener más cuidado.

- Joder, sí que vuelan las noticias por aquí – respondió Nicky al ver que Red ya se había enterado del incidente.

- Sabes que sí. Y da gracias de que Norma os salvó esta vez o hubieseis acabado las dos en aislamiento haciéndole compañía a Chapman. ¿Quieres eso? ¿Eh?

- Claro que no – dijo algo molesta Nicky al sentirse como una niña pequeña a la que estaban reprendiendo- Sólo ha sido un error ¿vale? Nos dormimos y ya está. Sólo ha sido esta vez.

- Es que sólo se necesita un error para cagarla, Nicky. Pornstache va detrás de nosotras desde lo de las drogas. Sabe que eres mi hija y va a ir a por ti ¿es que no lo ves? – tiró el trapo en el mostrador, frustrada. Lo que hizo que Gloria y Daya la miraran preocupadas- Sal de tu nube de felicidad por un momento y mira alrededor. Estáis en la maldita cárcel no en el patio del recreo. Aquí los errores se pagan caro.

El primer instinto de Nicky fue responder atacando pero entonces se dio cuenta. Red estaba preocupada por ella de verdad. Por culpa de Pornstache una de sus hijas acabó muerta y la otra salió ardiendo porque Red perdió tanto el control que no pudo pensar con claridad al trazar su plan. Red no quería que volviese a acabar en aislamiento, ninguna de las dos. Se estaba comportando como la madre que era para Nicky. Ella no tenía la culpa de que Nicky no tuviera un referente con el que comparar ese comportamiento. La rubia puso su mano encima de la de Red y esperó hasta que Red la miró.

- No nos va a pasar nada ¿vale? Tendremos cuidado y Pornstache no tendrá excusa para salirse con la suya. Te lo prometo.

Red suspiró una vez más y asintió con la cabeza.

- Más te vale, pequeña, porque de lo contrario iré a tu cama y te daré tal paliza que desearías haber acabado en aislamiento. Y a Morello la pondré a limpiar las freidoras.

Nicky tragó saliva ante la amenaza. Sabía que por mucho que Red la golpease de vez en cuando nunca le daría tal paliza sin embargo eso no hacía que dejase de temerle un poco.

- Entendido.

Red sonrió de lado sabiendo que su amenaza había tenido el efecto deseado y relajó su postura.

- Bien, y entonces ¿a qué has venido?

Nicky hizo una mueca de las suyas mientras sonreía.

- Sabes a que he venido.

Red no pudo evitar reír. No sabía cómo lo hacía pero cada vez que ella y Mss Claudette hacían el pastel de coco Nicky tenía un radar que la avisaba y se presentaba en la cocina inmediatamente. Fue a la despensa donde lo tenía escondido y cortó una buena porción. La escondió entre servilletas y se la dio.

- Toma. Y no digas nada a nadie o tendré la cocina llena de mujeres pidiendo azúcar igual que zombies buscando cerebros.

Nicky le guiñó un ojo agradeciendo y salió disimulándolo con una de las bandejas. Se fue a sentar con Vause y Morello que ya había vuelto del baño.

- Mirad lo que traigo – dijo sonriendo mientras sacaba su trofeo.

- ¿Red te lo ha dado al final? – preguntó Lorna con los ojos muy abiertos al ver el postre.

- Pues claro, siempre lo hace – sonrió orgullosa.

Lo repartió entre las tres antes de que viniesen más personas. El resto del día lo pasaron cada una en sus trabajos y hasta por la tarde no se volvieron a ver.

Nicky estaba con Taystee y algunas reclusas más viendo un documental del canal planeta tierra. En este caso iba sobre una familia de leones. Unos minutos después de que empezara llegó Lorna que se sentó al lado de Nicky pero sin hacer ningún movimiento sospechoso que llamara la atención de los guardias.

Vieron como el león más joven se enfrentaba al líder de la manada para ocupar su puesto y mientras Taystee y Nicky estaban de lo más emocionadas Lorna no podía evitar cubrirse los ojos con su propia camiseta para no verlo.

- Pobre león, le va a matar.

- Pues que se rinda – dijo Tayte mientras se mordía las uñas absorta en la pelea.

- No puede, perdería el respeto de la manada. Es preferible que muera – contestó Nicky recostada en su silla.

- ¡No puede morir! Ha sido un buen líder, los salvó a todos cuando hubo aquellas lluvias tan fuertes– añadió Lorna muy consternada.

- Relájate, es sólo ley de vida y todo eso. Los jóvenes ocupan en lugar de los viejos – dijo Gloria desde su asiento.

Al final el león más mayor acabó muriendo ante los gritos de victoria de Taystee, el asombro de Nicky y los lloriqueos de Lorna que seguía intentando no ver la tele pero fracasaba miserablemente.

- Diréis lo que queráis pero fue un gran líder que los supo cuidar y proteger. No creo que el nuevo cachorro esté a la altura. – dijo Lorna muy molesta.

- Hey, cariño, relájate son sólo unos cuantos leones de áfrica no el trono de Inglaterra.

Lorna se volvió a sentar y Nicky puso las manos en sus hombros, sentándose detrás de ella, para tranquilizarla.

Más adelante se veía como las leonas iban detrás de una manada de cebras para cazar alguna. Cada vez que parecía que estaban a punto de cazarlas conseguían escapar así que la persecución tenía a todas las reclusas interesadas. Casi todas estaban inclinadas hacia delante sentadas en sus sillas excepto Taystee que no podía aguantar la tensión y estaba de pie dando pequeños saltitos. Alguna daba palmadas de vez en cuando para animar. Maritza y Flaca ya se habían apostado una chocolatina dependiendo del resultado. Al final las leonas consiguieron cazar una cebra y todas las reclusas lo celebraron como si su equipo hubiese ganado la final. Algunas incluso se abrazaban. Taystee dio un gran salto y se puso a cantar.

- ¡Tío! ¿Has visto cómo ha saltado? Jodidamente alucinante – comentó Nicky con Gloria.

Todas estaban hablando de lo que acababan de ver excepto Lorna que se había encogido en la silla y estaba teniendo leves sacudidas. Nicky se acercó a ella, preocupada y puso una mano en su espalda.

- Lorna ¿va todo bien?

Morello levantó la vista y tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Esa pobre cebra asesinada…

Nicky no pudo evitar reír ante la situación.

- Pero, Lorna, es sólo una cebra y… - intentó tranquilizarla pero Lorna la interrumpió aún más alterada.

- ¿Una cebra? ¿¡Sólo una cebra!? – se levantó de la silla muy enfadada y las demás mujeres dejaron de celebrar y hablar para enterarse de lo que pasaba-. No era solo una cebra, Nicky. Era parte de una manada de cebras. Tenía una familia que se preocupaba por ella. A lo mejor hasta esperaba tener hijos pero ahora se la han comido esos animales salvajes y nunca podrá vivir un día más – terminó su discurso aguantando las lágrimas y cuando Nicky se acercó a ella apartó el brazo y se fue de la sala casi corriendo.

Nicky se quedó totalmente sorprendida sin saber qué hacer.

- ¿Alguien sabe qué coño acaba de pasar?

Miró alrededor y sólo vio las mismas caras de desconcierto de las mujeres y como muchas de ellas se estaban aguantando la risa. Una de las latinas habló en español:

- Se está volviendo loca seguro.

- Eh, Sofía Vergara, no hablo español pero entendí eso. Aquí nadie está loca – la reprendió Nicky.

Lo último que necesitaban es que alguien esparciese el rumor de que Lorna estaba teniendo ataques de locura, que Pornstache se enterara y convenciera a los jefes de que la enviaran a psiquiatría.

- Joder, Taystee, mira la que has liado con la mierda del canal planeta tierra. A ver si te vuelven a quitar el mando.

- Yo no tengo la culpa de que tu novia blanquita sea tan sensible – contestó Taystee haciendo un mohín enfadada.

Nicky salió de la sala resoplando y fue a buscar a Lorna. Después de recorrerse media prisión fue a mirar en la parte de atrás de la cocina y se la encontró allí sentada en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y abrazándose las rodillas.

- Hey –se acercó despacio- ¿puedo sentarme?

Lorna asintió con los ojos aun hinchados pero sin rastro ya de lágrimas. Nicky se sentó a su lado y la miró.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- No lo sé – respondió Lorna con una voz de niña pequeña que hizo que Nicky sonriera al instante-. Estaba viendo todo eso y de repente he pensado en la cebra y me ha dado mucha pena. Dios, soy idiota –desplomó la cabeza en sus rodillas.

Nicky empezó a reír mientras acariciaba su espalda.

- Tampoco es para tanto. Sólo has llorado y montado una escena por la muerte de una pobre e inocente cebra a manos de unas leonas furiosas y sanguinarias – no aguantó más y empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

Al instante se le unió Lorna al oír lo que había hecho. Se acercó a Nicky y la abrazó.

- Lo siento. Creo que a veces todo esto de estar encerrada me afecta demasiado.

Nicky pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros de Morello y la abrazó.

- No pasa nada. A todas nos ocurre alguna vez. – la miró fijamente antes de hacer la siguiente pregunta- ¿Seguro que no pasa nada más? ¿Alguna noticia de tu familia que te haya afectado? ¿Algo que haya hecho yo?

Lorna negó.

- Nada de eso. No lo sé, simplemente me dio mucha pena y como todas estabais de parte de las leonas pues… no sé. Supongo que por equilibrar un poco la balanza. Van a estar hablando de mí una semana ¿verdad? –preguntó mientras se pegaba más a Nicky.

- Que va, no te preocupes. Mañana alguna le clavará un tenedor a otra por haberle quitado su naranja del postre y se olvidarán de ti – la tranquilizó antes de dejar un beso en su pelo.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio hasta que a Nicky se le ocurrió una idea.

- Lorna ¿estás con el periodo?

Lorna fue a contestar pero se quedó un minuto en silencio pensando. Su alegría al comer algo dulce esa mañana, los cambios de humor, la extrema sensibilidad y lo cariñosa que estaba ahora con Nicky. Antes de contestar se escondió en el cuello de la rubia abrazándola.

- Sí – murmuró tan bajito que apenas fue audible.

Como respuesta obtuvo una carcajada de Nicky mientras pasaba las manos por su espalda sin dejar de abrazarla.

A la mañana siguiente en el desayuno Big Boo seguía hablando del incidente del día anterior. Al principio hasta Lorna se rio de lo que pasó pero llevaba escuchándolo desde la noche anterior y empezaba a pensar que nunca se olvidarían de ella. Nicky también estaba cansada de oírlo, sobretodo porque no es como si alguna no hubiese montado su propia escena en algún momento. Big Boo pasó por su lado con la bandeja de comida en una mano mientras sujetaba a Little Boo con la otra. Nicky dio un toque suave en unas de las patas del animal. En seguida Little Boo se movió pensando que iban a jugar con ella y movió alrededor de Big Boo que se enredó con la correa y cayó al suelo tirando la bandeja con toda la comida por los aires.

Todo el comedor estalló en carcajadas al ver a Big Boo empapada con la sopa de la comida y un trozo de pastel en la cara. Se levantó con la ayuda de Sophia y mientras se limpiaba habló con el animal.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo Boo? Mamá no puede jugar contigo ahora. Ya te he dicho que en las horas de la comida no.

Las demás siguieron riéndose por la caída y por ver a Big Boo hablarle a la perra como si en realidad la entendiese.

Lorna seguía riéndose y cuando se tranquilizó lo suficiente miró a Nicky porque sabía que de alguna forma la rubia había tenido algo que ver. Nicky le guiñó un ojo confirmándoselo. Y Lorna le mandó un beso agradeciéndoselo.

Siguieron comiendo ya más tranquilas al saber que el tema del día iba a ser Big Boo y su torpeza.


	8. Chapter 8

Pasaron varias semanas y por fortuna Pornstache no había vuelto a hacer ninguna de las suyas. Nicky y Lorna estaban en la cocina ayudando a Red, Norma y Gina. Las latinas habían ido a festejar el cumpleaños de una de las Ruiz y dejaron al mando de la cocina al antiguo equipo, cosa que no le importó a Red.

Nicky estaba cortando la verdura mientras Red daba vueltas a la salsa y Morello ordenaba la nevera. Se acercaba el cumpleaños de Lorna y Nicky no tenía ni idea de qué regalarle. Otros años había conseguido una buena reserva de chocolatinas y ese tipo de comida y había sido suficiente Sin contar los orgasmos que le daba por la noche, claro. Pero este año quería darle algo que no olvidara nunca. Algo que realmente tuviera un significado. Decidió dejar de intentar adivinar y le preguntó directamente.

- Pronto es tu cumpleaños ¿no?

Morello sacó la cabeza del frigorífico sonriendo casi de forma infantil.

- Sí, tengo muchas ganas de que llegue. Montaremos una fiesta y podremos comer chocolatinas y quizá hasta bailar un poco – dijo ilusionada.

A Nicky se le encogió el corazón al escucharla. Eso era a lo más que podían aspirar de un cumpleaños mientras estuviesen ahí dentro. Lorna se merecía más, mucho más.

- Si – suspiró Nicky- ¿Y qué te gustaría hacer ese día? Me refiero a si no estuvieses aquí. Si pudieses hacer lo que quisieras. –preguntó como de pasada.

Red le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a la rubia. Estaba bien lo de hacer planes y a veces imaginarse lugares fuera de ese lugar. Pero también era muy peligroso y más en las fechas señaladas como era un cumpleaños o alguna festividad. Además de que Morello ya era bastante soñadora por si misma sin ayuda de nadie. Esas dos últimamente estaban demasiado metidas en su mundo de fantasía y felicidad y antes o después iban a tener que volver a la realidad.

Nicky asintió a Red dando a entender que lo había entendido, pero aun así esperó la respuesta.

- ¿Lo que quisiera? ¿De verdad? – preguntó Morello muy ilusionada.

- Lo que quieras- le aseguró Nicky.

- No sé, supongo que iría a la cafetería de mi calle a tomar unas tortitas con nata y chocolate. Son buenísimas. –terminó de colocar la comida y fue donde estaba Nicky a ayudarla a cortar las verduras mientras seguía hablando- Y después me gustaría ver una buena película. Ya sabes una que realmente te entusiasme y no sólo te entretenga como las que nos ponen aquí. Oh, y una fiesta por supuesto. Bebería margaritas y mojitos y bailaría toda la noche – se quedó pensativa soñando con todo eso.

Nicky tosió un poco para que volviera a la realidad.

- Si, suena muy bien –dijo algo triste porque no sabía si iba a poder hacer realidad su sueño.

Lorna despertó de su ensoñación y al ver la reacción de Nicky pensó que era porque no la había incluido en sus planes. Por supuesto que lo dio por hecho pero al parecer la rubia aun necesitaba que se lo confirmase. Se reprendió a si misma por no darse cuenta antes. Se acercó a ella para que no la escuchara Red.

- Y, por supuesto, me pasaría el resto de la noche y del amanecer haciéndote el amor hasta que te quedaras sin voz de tanto gemir.

Nicky la miró enarcando una ceja y sonriendo de lado. Aún se estaba acostumbrando a esa faceta salvaje que Lorna había dado a conocer recientemente pero a decir verdad le encantaba. Colocó una mano en su nuca atrayéndola y la beso exigente.

- Oh, por favor. Sacad vuestro lesbianismo de mi cocina antes de que empecéis a hacer cosas pervertidas con la comida. –dijo Red en una clara alusión a sus verduras sospechosamente desaparecidas.

Se separaron rápidamente y Morello muy sonrojada pidió disculpas mientras Nicky sólo sonreía orgullosa.

- ¿Sabéis algo de Chapman? – preguntó Red para cambiar de tema y bajar la temperatura que de repente se había elevado entre las dos jóvenes.

- ¡Sí! – contestó Lorna entusiasmada- he recibido la orden de ir a buscar a una reclusa a aislamiento la semana que viene y todo apunta a que es Piper.

- ¿Pero no te han dicho el nombre? – preguntó Nicky algo preocupada de que todas se estuvieran haciendo demasiadas ilusiones. Sobretodo Alex.

Lorna negó.

- No, pero no han mandado a nadie más allí recientemente. A parte de Mss Claudette y no creo que sea el caso.

Las tres mujeres bajaron la cabeza recordando a Claudette. Ninguna sabía con seguridad lo que había hecho para acabar allí aunque se rumoreaba que algo de trata de esclavos. Aun así ya llevaba demasiados años allí dentro, su deuda ya estaba pagada. No se merecía lo que había ocurrido con su caso, y mucho menos después de darle esperanzas. Nicky no la culpaba por haber atacado a un guardia de la prisión, ella hubiera hecho lo mismo.

- Iré a hablar con Vause a ver qué tal está y si sabe algo.

Lorna levantó la cabeza rápidamente. Sabía que Alex y Nicky sólo eran amigas y que no pasaría nada más, se lo dejó muy claro a Alex. Y aun así no pudo evitar el pinchazo de celos cuando escuchó a la rubia, aunque intentó esconderlo.

Nicky sonrió al ver el movimiento de Lorna. La morena era tan sutil como una estampida de elefantes. Sabía lo que estaba pensando y quería tranquilizarla pero como no se le ocurrió ninguna forma de hacerlo decidió ser directa. En una zancada se puso en frente de ella y la besó pegándola a la pared y pasando las manos por dentro de su camiseta acariciando sus caderas.

Lorna sorprendida quiso separar a Nicky. Estaban en medio de la cocina y delante de Red. Seguramente las tendría fregando la cocina un mes por eso. Y sin embargo, en cuanto sintió los labios de su chica pegados a los suyos no pudo ofrecer resistencia. Sabía que era la forma que tenía de decirle que todo estaba bien. Nicky tampoco era conocida por su sutilidad.

Red sólo pudo resoplar mientras levantaba las manos frustrada y miraba al techo. Se fue a seguir preparando cosas.

Nicky se separó lentamente de Lorna y sonrío orgullosa al ver que había dejado a la morena totalmente aturdida y sin saber casi donde estaba.

- Te veo luego – dijo antes de salir

- Si no es mucha molestia para la señorita, me vendría bien algo de ayuda con esto – le dijo Red a Morello con sarcasmo mientras sacaba un buen número de cacerolas.

Lorna parpadeó volviendo al presente y se acercó rápidamente a ayudar a Red sin atreverse a levantar la vista. Podía notar como estaba volviendo a sonrojarse.

- Estoy rodeada de mujeres con las hormonas revolucionadas. Todo el día cachondas y haciéndolo como conejos – murmuró Red.

Lorna sólo pudo soltar una risita mientras la seguía porque no tenía ningún argumento para rebatirle. Tenía toda la razón. Y no podía disfrutarlo más.

Nicky llegó a la lavandería y se encontró a Alex doblando ropa.

- Hola, Vause – saludó mientras se sentaba en una de las mesas.

Alex le tiró un montón de ropa.

- Toma, ayúdame mientras hablas.

- Pero bueno ¿qué le pasa a todo el mundo que quiere que haga su trabajo? Primero Red, ahora tú. ¿Y a mí quién me ayuda? Nadie.

Alex rio al escuchar a su amiga.

- Será porque tú nunca haces nada a parte de taladrar la pared. – la molestó bromeando.

Nicky hizo una mueca fingiendo enfado.

- Perdona pero lo que yo hago en esa pared es arte. No tengo la culpa de que nadie de aquí tenga la cultura necesaria para apreciarlo – dijo mientras empezaba a doblar ropa.

- Claro, por cierto ¿volviste a empezar a pesar de que lo taparon?

- Por supuesto, nadie para a conejito vibrador – dijo Nicky orgullosa del apodo que le había puesto Luschek, antes de empezar a reír.

Alex se unió a su risa, era contagiosa.

- Conejito vibrador… ¿estás segura de que ese apodo te lo puso Luschek y no Morello? Porque ya me he acostumbrado a ducharme con la banda sonora de gemidos. Cuando salga de aquí os tendré que llamar cada vez que quiera ducharme en mi casa.

Nicky soltó una carcajada al imaginarse la escena. Es cierto que las duchas las usaban mucho pero porque no había mucha intimidad en una cárcel. La furgoneta la podían usar en contadas ocasiones. El armario de limpieza estaba reservado para Daya y Bennet, sin contar que el saber que lo usaba Pornstache rompía la magia. Y la capilla estaba ocupada prácticamente todo el día por Pennsatucky y su séquito que pensaban que tenían que agradecer a Dios que la salvara de una muerte casi segura. Si sólo podían usar las duchas pues allí lo harían porque de ninguna manera iba a dejar de follar con Lorna.

- Creo que lo que estoy oyendo se llaman celos. Tranquila, Alex, pronto tendrás a tu propio conejito para liberar tensiones.

Alex no pudo evitar sonreír más amplio.

- Hablé con su abogado y la semana que viene la trasladarán de nuevo con nosotras.

Nicky respiró aliviada al saber que la información era cierta.

- ¿Y qué va a pasar?

- ¿Qué va a pasar de qué? –preguntó Alex confusa.

- Ya sabes, entre vosotras. No quedasteis muy bien que se diga y ya sé que has decidido perdonarla de nuevo pero aun así.

Alex suspiró. Todo eso no era asunto de Nicky pero ya que la rubia la había ayudado tanto pensó que le debía una explicación.

- Piper y yo tenemos una historia. Ha habido muchos errores en el camino y lo que pasó sólo ha sido uno de tantos otros. No sé si la he perdonado por lo que hizo. Lo que sí sé es que me necesita y no puedo darle la espalda ahora por mucho que me gustaría olvidarla.

Nicky asintió, lo comprendía. Era lo mismo que le pasó con Lorna cuando lo dejaron. No podía alejarse de ella aunque quisiera.

- Pero aun así. Yo que tú me prepararía quizá Piper venga algo cambiada.

- ¿Por estar en aislamiento? Sé que es jodido pero Watson estuvo y no pasó nada. Y tú también.

Nicky se encogió de hombros terminando de doblar la ropa.

- Ya, aislamiento no es lo peor. Lo digo por lo que hizo. No es fácil convivir contigo mismo cuando ves de lo que eres capaz.

Alex asintió sabiendo lo que la rubia le estaba queriendo decir.

- Piper es fuerte. Lo superará. Además no está sola.

Nicky asintió sonriendo.

- Eso seguro, tiene un buen grupo para ayudarla.

Siguieron doblando en silencio hasta que Nicky volvió a hablar.

- Alex ¿tú tienes buenos contactos en el exterior? ¿Qué te puedan traer cualquier cosa?

Vause la miró arqueando las cejas interrogante.

- No es nada ilegal. Joder ¿cuantas veces voy a tener que decirlo? Llevo tres años limpia.

- Perdona, Nicky, es que lo dices de esa manera.

- Si, lo que sea –movió la mano restándole importancia- ¿Puedes ayudarme?

- Sí, creo que sí. Depende de lo que sea claro.

Nicky sonrió y se acercó para contarle su plan.

Lorna estaba en su cama escuchando la radio cuando vio que llegaba Nicky y pasó a darle un beso.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Escuchando música ¿qué tal con Alex?

Nicky se sentó a su lado antes de contestar.

- Bien. Lo de Piper es verdad; la semana que viene vendrá con nosotras.

- ¿Y no habéis hablado de nada más? – preguntó Lorna ya que Nicky había estado mucho tiempo para sólo hablar de eso.

- No, nada más. Bueno lo que pasó entre ellas y todo ese asunto.

Lorna asintió y después le pegó un manotazo en la pierna.

- ¡Au! ¿Y eso a que viene? No he hecho nada, lo juro.

- Eso por dejarme en la cocina sólo con Red después de casi violarme –contestó la morena sonriendo- he estado una hora escuchando lo pervertidas que somos y lo cachondas que estamos y que si nos vuelve a ver así en sus dominios nos echará un cubo de agua fría y que tú lo pagarás caro.

Nicky se estuvo riendo hasta que escuchó eso último.

- Espera ¿y por qué yo sola? Tú también participas.

Lorna ladeó la cabeza sonriendo inocentemente.

- Porque yo doy una chica adorable e inocente que está siendo pervertida por una lesbiana en la cárcel.

Nicky se hizo la ofendida y se acercó más abrazándola por la cintura para hacerla cosquillas.

- ¿Inocente? Debería decirles a todas lo que me haces en esas duchas y ya veríamos quien es la inocente.

Lorna le tapó la boca a la rubia con su mano antes de que siguiera hablando.

- Sshh que te van a oír.

Nicky se liberó de la mano y alzó la voz:

- Que se entere todo el mundo que ayer por la mañana en las duchas Morello me…

No pudo seguir hablando más porque unos labios exigentes taparon los suyos y una lengua se encargó de mantener entretenida a la suya haciendo otra cosa diferente a hablar.

- Cállate – susurró Lorna después de un rato.

- Oh, qué bonito ¿puedo unirme?

Las dos mujeres giraron la cabeza para ver a Big Boo que estaba apoyada en la pared comiéndose una mazorca de maíz.

- No – dijeron las dos a la vez.

- Bueno, entonces quizá deberías saber que viene un guardia a vigilar. Lo digo por si os queréis separar y eso. – dijo Big Boo antes de continuar hasta su cubículo.

Nicky se levantó rápidamente y cuando pasó el guardia salió.

- Y no me vuelvas a quitar el champú, por muy bien que huela.

- ¿Algún problema, reclusas? – preguntó el guardia.

- No, ninguno. Un pequeño malentendido –contestó Nicky.

Después le guiñó un ojo a Lorna y se fue a su cama. Morello sonrió muy amplio desde su cubículo al reconocer como Nicky había usado su propia excusa. Y tenía razón, era malísima. Tenía que empezar a buscar nuevas excusas, sobre todo si planeaba tener muchos más momentos con Nicky.

Red tenía razón, estaban jugando con fuego y lo sabían. Pero nunca en su vida se sintió más viva ni más feliz. Corrían el riesgo de que las pillasen pero si acababan en aislamiento, cosa que iban a evitar a toda costa, quería saber que había aprovechado todas las oportunidades. Que no se había guardado nada para sí. Que le había demostrado a Nicky todo lo que sentía por ella.


	9. Chapter 9

A la semana siguiente Morello se subió en la furgoneta y se encaminó hacia el edificio de aislamiento. Mientras, las demás se quedaban en el edificio principal. Quisieron hacer una especie de celebración pero los guardias no se lo permitieron. Así que todas volvieron a sus tareas pero sin despegarse mucho de la puerta principal para poder ver a Piper cuando volviera.

Alex estaba dando vueltas cada vez más nerviosa en el pasillo central.

- Vause para o vas a acabar haciendo un agujero en el suelo. Y eso no es arte.

- Ahora no es el momento de bromas, Nichols. ¿Es normal que tarden tanto? A lo mejor han tenido un accidente y han volcado. –mira preocupada a Nicky después de decir eso.

- No me jodas, Alex, que Morello también va en esa furgoneta. Aislamiento está bastante lejos y a lo mejor han tenido que ir a buscar a alguna chica nueva. O los papeles se retrasan. Sólo estate quieta que me estás poniendo nerviosa a mi también.

- Vale, vale. Perdona.

Alex se quedó al lado de Nicky. Las dos apoyadas en la pared y sin apartar la vista de la puerta. Ahora las dos estaban preocupadas por el posible accidente. Y mientras Alex se mordía las uñas, Nicky daba golpecitos en el suelo con el pie, casi como un tic nervioso.

Lorna aparcó la furgneta esperando que trajeran a Piper. Al rato apareció un guardia acompañando a la chica. Piper estaba cabizbaja, ni siquiera se atrevió a levantar la mirada. Pensaba que ahora todas le tendrían miedo y se ahorró el ver esa mirada en los ojos de Morello. Entró y se sentó en el centro del asiento sin decir nada.

- No hay nadie más, ya te puedes ir. – le informó el guardia antes de cerrar la puerta.

Lorna asintió y arrancó. Empezó a conducir mirando a Chapman por el espejo retrovisor y a mitad del camino paró la furgoneta en medio de la carretera. Piper levantó la cabeza al ver que se habían detenido bruscamente.

- ¿Qué pasa?

Pero antes de recibir alguna respuesta Morello gritó su nombre entusiasmada antes de tirarse a abrazarla. Piper le siguió el abrazo más por instinto que otra cosa, debido sobre todo a la sorpresa. Pero tras unos segundos, sonrió y la abrazó fuerte.

- ¿Qué tal estás? Te hemos echado mucho de menos. – dijo Morello

- ¿En serio? –preguntó Piper sin creérselo- ¿no estáis asustadas?

Lorna se separa y la mira casi riéndose.

- ¿Por pegar a Pennsatucky? Cielo, eres el nuevo ídolo de la prisión. Antes o después tenía que pasar. Pero ninguna pensamos que llegaría al extremo de querer matarte. No te preocupes no te volveremos a perder de vista.

Piper miró al suelo un momento. No quería ser un ídolo por pegar a otra persona, por mucho que fuera en defensa propia.

- No hay problema. Ahora todo el mundo sabe que no debe meterse conmigo –intenta bromear.

Lorna sonríe.

- Eso seguro. Voy a conducir o los guardias sospecharan de que tarde tanto.

Se pasó al asiento delantero y volvió a poner el vehículo en movimiento. Piper estuvo un rato en silencio hasta que al final se atrevió a preguntar.

- Pennsatucky… ¿está bien?

- Sí, claro que sí. Sólo fueron unos golpes, Piper. Se nota que no has estado en muchas peleas ¿eh?

Piper se quedó mirando a Lorna algo sorprendida. La pequeña medio italiana parecía tan adorable e inocente pero de vez en cuando hacía algún comentario como ese que le recordaba que al fin y al cabo ella también estaba en la cárcel.

- Por cierto, la única que está un poco preocupada por lo que puedas hacer es Nicky, aunque no lo admitirá por supuesto.

Piper la miró confusa.

- ¿Nicky? ¿Y por qué iba yo a hacerle nada?

Por lo del asunto con Alex el día de navidad, ya sabes- comentó como si no le importara aunque inconscientemente apretó el volante con más fuerza.

- Ah, eso – Piper volvió a bajar la cabeza- no tengo nada que reprocharle. Que sean felices.

- ¡No! – contestó Morello con algo más de entusiasmo del que había pretendido- No, no, nada de eso. No están juntas. Solo amigas. Nicky está conmigo ahora –sonrió ampliamente.

Piper no pudo evitar sonreír también pero rápidamente cambió su expresión. Aunque a Lorna le dio tiempo a verlo.

- Me alegro por vosotras. ¿Entonces lo de la boda y Christopher?

Lorna negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

- Todo olvidado. Así que, quería pedirte como favor que cuando pegues a Nicky no le des en la cara.

Piper rio y volvió a repetir:

- ¡Que no voy a pegar a nadie!

- Bueno, yo solo lo comento.

Morello siguió conduciendo hasta llegar al edificio principal y aparcó. Piper salió y respiró hondo. Cuanto había echado de menos el aire puro, algo de libertad por pequeña que fuera. Lorna se acercó despacio.

- Aislamiento es duro ¿eh?

Piper solo asintió y abrió los ojos justo para ver como algunas reclusas la miraban curiosas. Lorna sacó una carpeta con unos papeles y empezó a andar esperando que la siguiera.

- Ya sabes que aún no estás en el pabellón con el resto. Pasarás un tiempo en las habitaciones con literas hasta que te vuelven a asignar. Es una mierda pero es lo que hay. Al menos ya no vas de naranja.

Piper negó sonriendo.

- No te preocupes. Cualquier cosa mejor que estar sola escuchando gritos. Hasta me hace ilusión volver a escuchar el respirador de DeMarco.

Lorna sonrió con simpatía mientras abría la puerta y la dejaba pasar. Nada más entrar, vieron como Alex y Nicky, que estaban justo en frente, se despegaban de la pared a la vez, como un resorte, y respiraban tranquilas. Se acercaron a las chicas teniendo muy presente que los guardias las vigilaban.

- Hey, Chapman, es bueno tenerte de vuelta. Ya tardabas mucho.

Piper asintió sonriendo.

- Gracias Nicky. Me alegra mucho veros a todas de nuevo.

Se atrevió a mirar fugazmente a Alex y vio que esta le sonreía. ¿Quizá la había perdonado o sólo intentaba ser amable? No, Alex no perdía el tiempo con cortesías. Hacía lo que quería y si estaba ahí era por algo. Pero de momento no se atrevió a preguntar.

Lorna y Nicky las miraban expectantes por ver que hacían pero como ninguna daba el primer paso Lorna tosió para llamar la atención y se llevó a Piper a su nueva habitación.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? Te has quedado ahí parada como una idiota.

Alex la miró.

- ¿Y qué le digo? ¿Hola?

- Hubiera sido un comienzo, sí.

- Pues… otra vez será.

Nicky chasqueó la lengua sonriendo.

- Ya, seguro.

Fueron andando cada una a hacer sus tareas del día.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Alex intentando defenderse.

- Cagada. – le respondió la rubia antes de irse al taller y no dejar que pudiera contestar.

Más adelante en ese día Lorna estaba recogiendo su ropa de lavandería cuando sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cintura que la apartaban a un rincón detrás de las otras chicas. Sin girarse ya sabía de quien se trataba.

- ¡Nicky! – quiso sonar enfadada pero su risa la traicionó.

Nicky se escondió en su cuello oliendo el aroma del champú de Lorna y besándola justo debajo de la oreja. Lorna suspiró mordiéndose el labio y giró la cabeza para poder besarla en los labios. Con todo el lío que había en la lavandería y las demás reclusas tapándolas se podían permitir esos pequeños momentos.

- Hola – saludó Nicky sonriendo.

- Hola, cariño –giró en sus brazos y puso las manos sobre sus hombros.

De repente y sin decir nada Nicky la abrazó muy fuerte estrechándola entre sus brazos. Lorna acarició su pelo algo sorprendida.

- Nicky ¿va todo bien?

Nicky se separó pero sin perder el contacto colocando las manos en las caderas de la morena.

- Sí, sí. Es sólo Vause. Como tardabais tanto en venir esta mañana empezó a decir que a lo mejor habíais tenido un accidente y había volcado la furgoneta y no sé cuántas mierdas más.

Lorna sólo pudo reír ante la preocupación de Nicky.

- Pero si sólo voy a 50 kilómetros por hora como mucho.

Nicky se encogió de hombros.

- Lo sé, pero aun así. Prométeme que conduces con cuidado.

Lorna asintió emocionada por el comportamiento de Nicky. Sabía que le costaba demostrar sus sentimientos y simplemente decir algo cariñoso así que el hecho de que se preocupase por ella en un asunto tan simple la conmovía demasiado. Acarició sus mejillas antes de besarla de nuevo.

- Te lo prometo.

Nicky sonrió satisfecha y levantó la vista justo para ver como Alex y Vause intercambiaban miradas.

- ¿En serio? Esas dos necesitan un buen empujón.

Lorna giró para ver lo que decía Nicky y sonrió al ver a la pareja para mirándose sin decir nada y entorpeciendo el tráfico de la lavandería. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que una reclusa empujara a una de ellas y rompió la magia.

- ¿Sí? ¿y qué vas a hacer?

Nicky sonrió traviesa.

- Una solución sencilla y directa. Y tú me vas a ayudar.

Lorna abrió los ojos, algo asustada de lo que estaba tramando.

- ¿Qué? No, no, no. Nicky, yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer. – dijo aunque no sirvió de nada ya que la rubia la tomó de la mano mientras andaba por el pasillo.

Después de cenar Lorna fue a hablar con Piper, le dijo que quería ir a la capilla a rezar pero que probablemente estuviera Pennsatucky con su grupo y no se sentía cómoda.

- ¿Y por qué no te acompaña Nicky?

Lorna la miró subiendo una ceja.

- ¿En serio crees que Nicky me va a acompañar a rezar?

Piper soltó una carcajada solo de imaginarlo.

- Tienes razón. Pero no quiero líos con Pennsatucky ni ninguna de sus amigas.

- Tranquila, desde el incidente ninguna nos ha vuelto a molestar. Sabes que se lo pediría a otra, no te quiero molestar. Pero no tengo la suficiente confianza con Ingalls como para que escuche mis problemas. Por favor. –puso cara de cachorrito abandonado que sabía que funcionaba en Nicky y en la mayoría de la gente.

Piper suspiró y aceptó. Le vendría bien la tranquilidad de la capilla. Fueron andando hasta el lugar y después de un rato en el que Morello fingió que rezaba, escucharon unas voces y pasos que se acercaban.

- No me jodas, Vause. ¿Cuántas veces te he ayudado yo a doblar toda esa mierda de la lavandería? Me han dicho que arregle unas luces y tú eres lo suficientemente alta como para ayudarme sin tener que subirme a una escalera.

- Si, lo que sea. Pero acabemos pronto con esto – contestó Alex algo malhumorada ya que en todo el día no había tenido ocasión de hablar con Piper.

Entraron y vieron a una Piper que las miró muy sorprendida y a una Morello que se levantaba sonriendo radiante y fue a colocarse al lado de Nicky. Alex y Piper se miraban como si hubiesen olvidado al resto de personas del mundo y sólo existieran ellas dos. Nicky sonrió.

- Hey, parejita, tenéis una hora. Después de ese tiempo no aseguro que no venga nadie a molestar.

Alex giró para mirarla sonriendo y asintió. Lorna pasó un brazo por la cintura de Nicky y salieron fuera, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellas para dejar intimidad a la otra pareja.

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – preguntó Lorna mientras Nicky se recostaba contra la puerta cerrada.

- Despejar la entrada de los visitantes.

Lorna se acercó a Nicky abrazándola.

- ¿Por qué haces todo esto? Quiero decir, todas queremos que estén juntas pero tú te estás esforzando mucho para que sea realidad.

Nicky sonrió y entrelazó sus manos en la parte baja de la espalda de Lorna.

- Porque Alex es mi amiga y se merece ser feliz. Y si Piper, a pesar de todo, la hace feliz pues adelante. Además si no fuera por ella no estaríamos juntas.

Lorna se quedó pensando y vio que Nicky tenía razón. Alex fue quien habló con Nicky. Quien fue a buscarla a ella cuando no fue capaz de capaz de calmar a la rubia. Quien le enseñó su regalo… quizá iba siendo hora de superar esos celos estúpidos y seguir adelante. Mirar al futuro.

Al rato se acercaron Gina y Norma a ellas y Nicky negó con la cabeza indicando que la capilla estaba ocupada. Gina resopló y se fueron por donde habían venido. Pero más adelante llegaron Pennsatucky, Leanne y el resto del séquito. Nicky fue más rápida y antes de que pudieran verlas a ellas bajó las manos al trasero de Lorna elevándola y pegándola a la pared para aguantar su peso mientras la besaba posesivamente. Lorna, sorprendida por los movimientos de Nicky, sólo pudo enredar sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y agarrarse a sus hombros intensificando el beso. No sabía a qué venía ese arrebato de pasión pero estaba claro que no lo iba a desperdiciar. Oyeron un sonido de fastidio.

- Oh, por favor. – dijo Pennsatucky.

Nicky rompió el beso de mala gana y se separó dejando que Lorna volviese a poner los pies en el suelo.

- Sigue tu camino si no quieres problemas.

Lorna puso una mano en el brazo de Nicky intentando tranquilizarla. Aunque Pennsatucky había recibido una lección eso no quería decir que fuera a quedarse quieta y no quería que Nicky fuese su próxima objetivo.

- ¿No os da vergüenza corromper así la casa del señor? – preguntó Leanne casi escupiendo las palabras.

- ¿Vergüenza de qué? Yo estaba siguiendo las palabras del señor hasta que llegasteis vosotras. – contestó Nicky.

- ¡Eso es mentira! – contestó otra del grupo.

- ¿El señor no dice que debemos amarnos los unos a los otros? Pues eso es lo que estaba haciendo; amar mucho a Morello. No tiene nada de malo. – dijo Nicky a la vez que pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Lorna y sonreía.

- ¡Nicky! – Lorna le dio un manotazo por lo que había dicho pero no pudo evitar reír también.

- Vayámonos – dijo Pennsatucky – algunas no tienen salvación. Ya están condenadas al infierno. – Dio media vuelta y se fue por donde había venido.

Nicky y Lorna siguieron riéndose un rato más hasta que Lorna pudo preguntar de nuevo:  
- ¿Y eso a qué ha venido?

- Con algunas personas hacen falta más que palabras.

Lorna la besó una última vez más y se fueron a la sala común con el resto de las reclusas ya que sabían que después de Pennsatucky la capilla no recibiría más visitas.

Después de cenar Nicky estaba jugando a las cartas con Big Boo, Ingalls y Norma mientras las demás veían la tele o hacían otras cosas. De repente llegó Taystee corriendo.

- Chicas, chicas. Han visto a Chapman y Vause salir de la capilla, cogidas de la mano –Y siguió su camino dando la noticia en todas las salas.

Nicky sonrió orgullosa por encima de sus cartas y extendió su mano. Big Boo resopló y sacó un twix que tenía escondido y se lo dio a la rubia.

- Joder, no han durado ni un día. La última vez que apuesto contigo, Nichols.

- Ajá, por supuesto –contestó Nicky mientras partía la chocolatina por la mitad y le ofrecía uno de los trozos a Lorna que se había acercado a ellas.

- Oh, que tierno. Han domesticado a Nichols –dijo Big Boo al verlo.

Nicky sonrió y pasó un brazo por la cintura de Lorna haciendo que esta se sentara encima de una de sus piernas.

- No es domesticar, se trata de cuidar a mi chica. Es lo que hacen las buenas novias. Deberías apuntarlo si quieres que la próxima chica te dure un tiempo – le aconsejó Nicky.

Big Boo resopló.

- No necesito más chicas. Ya tengo a Little Boo que me da todo el amor que necesito. – se giró hacia el animal y empezó a hablarle en un tono agudo- ¿A que sí, mi pequeña? ¿Quién te quiere a ti?

Todas rieron al ver la escena. Lorna acarició el pelo de Nicky pensando en lo que había dicho antes. Sonaba como cuando un niño acaba de aprender algo y está deseando compartirlo con alguien. Que Nicky no conociese lo más normal de una relación hacía que se le encogiese el corazón. Algo básico como era compartir un dulce. Lorna no quería la mitad de su comida ni nada de eso pero el simple hecho de que Nicky no lo supiera antes… eso le confirmaba lo que ya sabía; que Nicky siempre usó y fue usada. Sólo tuvo encuentros físicos con chicas al azar pero ninguna significativa. Nunca había sabido lo que era una caricia que no implicase sexo. Sin pensarlo dejó un suave beso en su pelo antes de apoyar la barbilla en su hombro y mirar el juego. Nicky, mientras, fue haciendo círculos imaginarios con sus dedos en la espalda de Lorna. Por supuesto, perdió la partida al estar más pendiente de la morena que tenía sentada encima que de las cartas. Pero la cercanía de Morello bien valía perder una partida con las consiguientes burlas de Big Boo. Besó el hombro de Lorna y la sonrisa que recibió a cambio hizo que le diera un vuelco el corazón. Por supuesto que valía la pena cualquier cosa que ocurriera porque amaba a esa mujer.


	10. Chapter 10

**NOTA: En primer lugar, gracias por leer la historia. He tardado tanto en publicar este capítulo porque es más largo que los demás y también que tenía que ser especial porque a parte de lo que pasa en él, es que lo voy a dedicar. **

**Así que este capítulo va dedicado a la adorable y encantadora y loca user de Lorna Morello de la cuenta de rol de twitter. Muchas gracias por leerme, por comentar las historias, por hacerte la cuenta de rol y así crear la historia que nos hubiera gustado ver. Y gracias por fangirlear conmigo. Con todo el hamor del mundo, espero que te guste.**

* * *

Lorna llevaba un tiempo esperando a Nicky. La rubia llevaba unos días muy huidiza. Casi ni se habían visto y teniendo en cuenta que estaban encerradas y que no había muchas cosas que hacer eso hacía que Lorna se preocupase. Pasó por la zona de correo y vio que Nicky salía con otra caja. La miró extrañada pero decidió actuar como si no pasase nada.

- Hola desaparecida –se acercó a ella casi dando saltitos y sonrió amplio.

Nicky la miró asustada y cerró la caja como pudo para que no viera lo que había dentro, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para la morena.

- Hola, Lorna ¿qué haces aquí?

- Nada, quería pasar a ver a mi novia que hace mucho tiempo que no la veo – dijo con algo de reproche pero sin borrar la sonrisa.

- Ah, sí, eso… te compensaré – Nicky miraba nerviosa alrededor como buscando una puerta oculta por la que desaparecer.

En ese momento apareció Alex.

- ¡Nichols! Ya está listo –miró a Lorna que estaba delante y empezó casi a balbucear- eso que… me… pediste. Ya sabes. Hola Morello –saludó sonriendo nerviosa.

- Hola- Lorna levantó una ceja mirando a las dos chicas cada vez más interesada en que ocultaban esas dos.

- Pues…eso de lo que hablamos –continúo Alex sin dejar de sonreír enseñando todos los dientes- vamos a tener que pedírselo a Fischer si queremos que funcione.

Nicky la miró con los ojos muy abiertos sorprendida de que se hubiera atrevido a decirlo delante de Lorna. Esperaba que esta no se hubiera enterado de lo que hablaban.

- Ah, vale. Si, dejo esto en mi cama y ahora voy.

Alex asintió y se fue. Lorna miró a Nicky interrogante.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué está pasando?

- ¿Qué está pasando de qué? – intentó disimular la rubia aunque la risa nerviosa la traicionaba- todo va bien, como siempre.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y a qué viene tanto secretito?

- No sé de qué me hablas, no hay secretitos – contestó Nicky mientras dejaba la caja encima de su cama.

- Entonces no te importará que mire en la caja ¿no?

Nicky se abalanzó encima para que no se pudiera abrir.

- No, no puedes hacer eso.

- ¿Por qué no? Si no es nada malo no deberías ocultármelo.

Nicky suspiró.

- No es nada malo, pero no puedes verlo ¿vale?

Morello torció el gesto y puso los brazos en jarra ladeando la cabeza.

- Ah, así que sí hay un secreto.

- No, bueno, sí. Pero no es nada de lo que debas preocuparte.

- Seguro – y sin decir nada más, Morello dio media vuelta y salió del cubículo muy molesta.

Nicky quiso pararla pero no podía tranquilizarla sin saber lo que estaba planeando y había trabajado mucho para que todo saliese perfecto. Fue a hablar con Fischer, ella era una de las pocas guardias buenas de la prisión y sabía que sería más fácil convencerla a ella. Después volvió a su cubículo y miró todo lo que había en la caja, sonriendo al ver que no faltaba nada. Abrió la caja mirando lo que había en su interior y no pudo borrar la sonrisa de la cara al saber que era exactamente lo que había pedido. A Lorna le iba a encantar.

Después de cenar Lorna fue a su cubículo a escuchar la radio, ella y Nicky se habían aficionado a un programa que se emitía a esa hora todas las semanas. Nicky había estado rarísima esos últimos días, compartiendo secretitos con Alex y recibiendo mucho correo. Aunque se había prometido superar los celos no podía evitar pensar que había algo más. No creía que Nicky la estuviese engañando, no después de todo lo que habían pasado juntas. Aunque quizá la rubia se había asustado y había buscado sexo fácil. No, no podía pensar así. Además Alex ahora estaba con Piper. Claro que quizá Piper había vuelto a hacer alguna de las suyas y Alex se había enfadado. Obligó a esa vocecita de su cabeza que se callara. Ella confiaba en Nicky. Dentro de un rato su novia se sentaría con ella, reirían mientras escuchaban la radio, la besaría hasta dejarla sin sentido y mañana podrían festejar su cumpleaños sin ningún problema. Sonrió al escuchar los pasos de la rubia por el pabellón. Se puso de rodillas en la cama para poder ver por encima de la pared pero su expresión cambio cuando vio que Nicky no se dirigía hacia su cubículo sino que entraba al de Alex. Escuchó unos murmullos que no pudo distinguir y risitas cómplices. Vio como Nicky salía sonriendo y se pegaba un momento a Alex que le estaba dando algo de forma disimulada. Después se separaron y Nicky pasó de largo fuera del pabellón.

Los ojos de Lorna se inundaron de lágrimas al instante. Confiaba en Nicky pero lo que había visto no dejaba lugar a dudas. Se sintió traicionada y engañada. Tiró la radio encima de la cama y se fue a la cocina corriendo.

- ¡Red! – gritó nada más entrar.

La mujer rusa que estaba fregando unas cacerolas levantó la vista justo para ver como Morello se lanzaba a sus brazos totalmente desconsolada. Red la abrazó dando golpecitos en su espalda esperando a que se calmara para poder entender lo que decía.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Nicky –dijo entre lágrimas- Nicky ha vuelto a follarse a Alex.

Red la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, no creía que eso fuera posible. Sabía que Nicky tenía problemas de compromiso y también de demostrar sus sentimientos pero la había visto comportarse con Lorna. Esas sonrisas y el brillo en sus ojos no se pueden fingir y aunque podía llegar a ser una bocazas y meterse en líos, Nicky no era idiota. No iba a dejar lo que tenía con Morello por un polvo sin importancia. Menos después de lo que habían pasado para llegar allí.

- Niña, tiene que haber una explicación. ¿Las viste?

Lorna se secó las lágrimas y negó con la cabeza.

- No, pero estaban cuchicheando y se reían y eso es lo que pasó la última vez.

- Pero eso no quiere decir nada, hay muchas explicaciones para eso.

En ese momento llegó Nicky muy sonriente.

- Hola a todas.

Cambió su expresión cuando vio a Red mirarla muy seria y a Lorna llorando. Se acercó a ella rápidamente.

- Hey, cariño, ¿estás bien? ¿qué ha pasado?

Lorna la miró furiosa.

- Dímelo tú.

Nicky la miró sin entender nada y levantó la vista para ver si Red le explicaba algo.

- ¿Qué coño pasa? No sé.

- Te he visto con Alex. Llevas días muy rara y te escapas todo el tiempo para irte con ella y hoy no has venido conmigo. Te has ido con ella y os he escuchado reír y al despediros te ha dado algo y…

Nicky resopló entendiéndolo todo. La tomó de la mano y salió por la puerta trasera de la cocina. No quería tener público que la escuchase. Cuando salieron fuera Nicky se colocó de tal manera que Lorna estaba entre ella y la pared. No quería acorralarla pero tampoco que saliera huyendo sin haber hablado.

- Sí, he estado pasando tiempo con Alex pero no es lo que piensas, no se me ocurriría nunca hacerte algo así. Me encantaría contarte lo que es, pero no puedo. Arruinaría la sorpresa y he trabajado mucho para que sea posible. Pero te prometo que mañana en tu cumpleaños te lo contaré todo ¿vale?

Lorna suspiró algo más aliviada pero aun así volvió a mirar a Nicky con cara triste.

- ¿Me lo prometes?

Nicky subió sus manos a las mejillas de Lorna, acunando su rastro.

- Te lo prometo, cariño. Lorna, tienes que superar todo ese asunto. Si, pasó lo de Alex pero fue en el pasado ahora es mi mejor amiga casi como mi hermana. Y lo más importante de todo, nunca te haría eso. Ya sabes que para mí el sexo nunca ha tenido importancia ni significaba nada, así que me follaba a cualquiera. Pero no ahora, no después de ti. Tú me has enseñado eso y mucho más no voy a traicionar algo así por un polvo cualquiera ¿vale? –la miró a los ojos sintiendo como se estaba emocionando ella misma.

Lorna la miró a los ojos y se emocionó al ver a sinceridad con la que hablaba, lo decía totalmente en serio. De repente se sintió como una estúpida por haber dudado de Nicky. Se pegó a ella besándola suavemente y al separarse la abrazó fuerte.

- Lo siento. Me esforzaré más, lo prometo.

Nicky sonrió, estrechándola entre sus brazos y besó su pelo. En ese momento Lorna cayó en la cuenta que había pasado por alto un detalle que había visto. Se separó y cogió la mano de Nicky y vio que efectivamente estaba vendada.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Oh, nada un pequeño corte – dijo Nicky mientras apartaba la mano.

- ¿Pero te lo han curado? ¿Y dónde te lo has hecho?

- Si, está todo controlado. Ya sabes, por ahí – Nicky besó a Lorna antes de que siguiera haciendo preguntas. Lorna no opuso demasiada resistencia.

Después de un rato, la puerta de la cocina se abrió y apareció Gina.

- Eh, chicas… Red me envía para que os diga que están a punto de hacer conteo.

- Oh, mierda – respondió Nicky y las dos chicas salieron corriendo hacia sus respectivos lugares.

Después de que hicieran el conteo, Lorna se puso de rodillas en la cama, de nuevo, para ver por encima de la pared. Silbó y al instante la cabeza de Nicky apareció detrás de su propia pared.

- Ven aquí – articuló Lorna sin querer hablar para que no la escuchara O'Neill que estaba medio dormitando mientras las vigilaba.

Nicky negó con la cabeza sonriendo a lo que Lorna susurró para que se la escuchara.

- Ven. Aquí. Ahora –hizo una pausa después de cada palabra para enfatizar más la orden.

Nicky volvió a sonreír y le lanzó un beso. Buscó una libreta para poder escribirle algo y por eso no vio la almohada que se acercaba y que impactó en su cara.

- ¡Ouch!- se quejó y miró a Lorna que estaba con los brazos cruzados y haciendo morritos enfadada.

Nicky se tuvo que morder las mejillas para no reír ante la imagen tan adorable, más propia de una niña pequeña. Escribió en el papel lo suficientemente grande para que se pudiese leer a distancia: "Nos pueden ver." Lorna puso cara triste ladeando la cabeza. Nicky cerró los ojos y miró hacia el techo suspirando para que no le afectase los trucos de Lorna y acabase rindiéndose. Volvió a escribir: "Lo siento. Mañana te lo compenso". Por más que quisiera ir a dormir con ella no podía arriesgarse a que las pillasen y pasar el cumpleaños de Lorna en aislamiento. Sólo sería una noche más. Le volvió a lanzar otro beso junto con su almohada y se tumbó en la cama.

Lorna suspiró algo triste. Después del día que había pasado sólo quería dormir con Nicky. Comprendía por qué la chica se había negado pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse así. Al fin y al cabo un cumpleaños no era tan importante. Aunque mentiría si dijese que no estaba nerviosa por el día siguiente. Parecía que Nicky le había preparado algo y se moría de ganas por saber que era. Se tumbó en la cama y se obligó a dormirse.

A la mañana siguiente Lorna se despertó al sentir que alguien estaba acariciando su espalda suavemente con los dedos. Murmuró algo sin sentido y giró en su cama mientras se frotaba los ojos. Cuando pudo ver algo reconoció la cara de Nicky a pocos centímetros de la suya y que además sostenía una rosa roja.

- Feliz cumpleaños, princesa – dijo Nicky sonriendo

Lorna sonrió amplio y se incorporó lo suficiente para tirarse a sus brazos y besarla.

- ¡Gracias! – cogió la rosa y la olió con los ojos cerrados- mmm huele tan bien. ¿Cómo has conseguido que…?

Nicky la calló con un beso.

- Hoy no te preocupes por nada ¿vale? Ni de donde sale cada cosa ni nada. Es tu día y lo vas a disfrutar. –terminó la frase dándole con un dedo en la nariz, jugando.

Lorna asintió y volvió a abrazarla.

- ¿Vas a venir conmigo a las duchas? –pregunta casi ronroneando.

Nicky necesita tomar aire para mentalizarse y poder encontrar fuerza suficiente para negarse.

- No puedo, hay más cosas que tengo que hacer y te mereces un buen día y no un quiqui rápido en las duchas.

Lorna volvió a abrazarla.

- Pero es mi día y te quiero en la ducha, conmigo.

Nicky rio.

- Lorna, confía en mí. Va a ser un gran día. Pero deja que lo hagamos a mi manera.

Morello asintió dándole una oportunidad.

- Vale, pues nos vemos en el comedor en un rato.

Nicky sonrió victoriosa y se fue a preparar la segunda sorpresa.

- Red, vamos date prisa, Nicky ya está aquí y Morello no tardará en llegar.

Red salió de la cocina con un desayuno especial al que le estaba dando los últimos retoques.

- Vause, menos prisas que tú no tienes que dar de comer a toda una prisión –Alex rodó los ojos sonriendo.

En ese momento escucharon a Jones que silbó haciendo una señal para avisar de que Morello se acercaba. Nicky, que estaba esperando su turno en la fila salió corriendo a por la bandeja.

Lorna entró en el comedor y todas las chicas se acercaron a felicitarla, ella respondió sonriendo feliz. Pero después de un rato quiso escaparse.

- Bueno, chicas, gracias pero quiero desayunar, tengo hambre. No os lo toméis a mal – dijo riendo.

- Ah, si eso –dijo Piper mientras se acercaba. La sentó en una de las sillas- no te preocupes.

Todas se hicieron a un lado para dejar paso a Nicky que venía con una bandeja llena de tortitas tamaño XXL con un buen montón de nata, chocolate y unas fresas arriba del todo. Lorna se quedó con la boca abierta al ver el manjar que la esperaba.

- ¿Todo esto es para mí? – preguntó asombrada.

- Bueno, no te sientas mal si quieres compartir con nosotras –comentó Big Boo como de pasada lo que hizo que se ganara una mirada fulminante de Red.

La mujer rusa se acercó a Lorna y la abrazó.

- Felicidades, pequeña. Espero que te guste. –giró y mandó a todas que se sentaran y la dejaran comer tranquila y no estuvieran revoloteando como buitres.

Todas volvieron a su sitio y Nicky se sentó en frente a comer su desayuno. Lorna cogió una fresa y la empapó de nata y chocolate para luego ofrecérsela a Nicky. La rubia sonrió y se acercó a comer la fresa directamente de los dedos de Lorna. Pero el bonito momento se esfumó cuando uno de los guardias las obligó a separarse. Nicky rodó los ojos mientras se mordía la lengua para no decir nada. Morello acarició su brazo lentamente para calmarla.

- No pasa nada. No dejes que nos fastidien el día- dijo la morena sonriendo.

Nicky asintió haciéndole caso y siguieron desayunando. Después de eso se levantaron para ir cada una a sus trabajos.

- Yo quería pasar todo el día contigo –se quejó Morello.

- Y yo. Pero nos veremos luego – le aseguró Nicky

- Bueno –aceptó Lorna suspirando. Quiso besar a Nicky para despedirse pero los guardias no se lo permitirían.

Lorna salió del comedor y habló con otras reclusas que se acercaron a felicitarle. Cuando ya estuvo libre salió al patio a buscar la furgoneta. Pero cuando llegó se encontró a Nicky que estaba de espaldas a ella rebuscando en la caja de las herramientas. Sonrió amplio y se acercó corriendo a asustarla. Nicky se sobresaltó pero al ver que era Morello acabó sonriendo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que tenías que trabajar – preguntó la morena.

- Sí, pero tengo que trabajar en tu furgoneta. Al parecer una reclusa muy furiosa rompió uno de los focos –sonrió muy amplio dando a entender que había sido ella.

- ¡Nicky! – la reprendió Lorna pero no podía sentirse más feliz.

Nicky se acercó a ella abrazándola por la cintura.

- ¿De verdad pensabas que te iba a dejar sola hoy?

Lorna iba a contestar pero vio que Fischer salía por la puerta y se metió dentro de la furgoneta arrastrando a Nicky con ella, tirando de su camiseta. Una vez dentro cerró la puerta. Pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida porque Fischer vio el movimiento.

- ¡Reclusas! Alto ¿Qué hacéis?

Nicky abrió la puerta y salió rápidamente con las manos en alto.

- Nada, nada. Sólo estaba arreglando las luces pero como la única que sabe manejar esto es Morello le dije que arrancase el coche para ver dónde está la avería y eso…

Fischer las miró frunciendo el ceño sospechando pero al final sonrió asintiendo y se fue. Nicky se dio la vuelta.

- ¿Qué haces? Casi nos descubren.

- Lo siento, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió- dijo Lorna poniendo su mejor cara de cachorrito abandonado.

- Definitivamente, Fischer es demasiado buena como para trabajar en una prisión.

Nicky sonrió y la empujó para que se echase hacia atrás y entró después cerrando la puerta. Se abalanzó sobre Morello besándola arrasando con todo. Se separó tirando de su labio inferior con los dientes.

- Dios, llevaba toda la mañana queriendo hacer eso – dijo Nicky riendo.

- Y yo que lo hicieras – contestó Lorna acariciando su espalda por debajo de la camiseta. Ni siquiera sabía cómo habían llegado hasta ahí sus manos.

- Tengo tu regalo –susurró casi en sus labios porque apenas se separó.

- ¿Ah sí? –preguntó Lorna con voz insinuante mientras iba rodeando su cintura con una pierna.

Nicky no pudo resistirse a acariciar la pierna que la rodeaba mientras hablaba.

- No es eso –rio- bueno, sí. Pero después.

Lorna hizo un mohín triste al escucharla. Y Nicky sonrió aún más.

- Hazme caso, este también te va a gustar – se separó de ella para rebuscar en sus bolsillos.

- A ver que es –dijo Lorna mientras se incorporaba sentándose en el asiento.

Nicky sacó una cajita de terciopelo más grande que si fuese un anillo. Se lo tendió algo insegura. Lorna la cogió y la abrió muerta de curiosidad. Era un colgante de un corazón de plateado; muy sencillo pero que no pudo gustarle más.

- Dale la vuelta –dijo Nicky mirándola sin querer perderse su reacción.

Lorna le hizo caso y se llevó una mano cubriéndose la boca abierta de asombro. En la parte de atrás estaba grabado "Nicky". No pudo decir nada, todas sus palabras se habían quedado atrapadas en su garganta. Nunca esperó que Nicky le regalase algo así, además de que no sabía ni como había conseguido meterlo en la prisión sin que lo pillaran. Pero no era el colgante, era lo que significaba. Un corazón con el nombre de Nicky. Le estaba diciendo que confiaba en ella y que iba a darlo todo por su relación.

Nicky la miraba mordiéndose el pulgar de los nervios. Sabía que Lorna estaba sorprendida pero si no decía algo pronto se iba a volver loca. Esperaba que la morena pillase el mensaje. Aunque quizá había sido muy críptica. ¿Criptica? No. Le había entregado su corazón figuradamente, por muy cursi que sonase. No podía estar más claro. Buscó la mirada de Lorna y cuando la otra chica la miró pudo ver que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

- Si no te gusta, se puede cambiar pero cuando salgas de prisión, ya sabes – dijo Nicky algo asustada de su reacción.

Lorna se tiró a sus brazos antes de que siguiera hablando y la besó a la vez que hablaba o al menos lo intentaba.

- Gracias, gracias... Me encanta… Es… precioso.

Nicky rio entre los besos.

- ¿En serio? Es para que sepan que no deben acercarse a ti –mintió.

Lorna sonrió sabiendo que Nicky estaba mintiendo, sólo intentaba hacerse la dura de nuevo. Puso su mano en la nuca y la acercó para besarla apasionadamente. Explorando cada rincón de su boca con la lengua. Haciendo que la rubia se rindiese a ella y bajase de nuevo las defensas. Se separó lentamente y sonrió.

- Cállate y pónmelo – giró en el asiento dándole la espalda y le tendió el colgante.

Nicky sonrió mientras lo cogía. Le apartó el pelo suavemente y aprovechó para dejar un beso muy suave en su cuello. Abrochó el colgante y antes de retirarse dejó un mordisco suave en la nuca de Lorna sabiendo que sólo con ese mínimo detalle había conseguido que la chica respirase con dificultad.

Lorna giró de nuevo y se sentó encima de Nicky a horcajadas pero sin hacer ningún movimiento más. Sólo la abrazó escondiendo la cara en su cuello y respirando su olor, ese que siempre conseguía calmarla y sonreír como una idiota a la vez. Se moría de ganas de decírselo a Nicky, las palabras prácticamente se le escapaban de la boca pero las refrenó. No quería asustar a la otra chica. Ya había dado un gran paso hoy con el regalo. Podía esperar.

Nicky acarició la espalda de Lorna muy lentamente. Adoraba cuando la abrazaba así. Como si necesitase sentirla tan cerca como fuese posible. Besó su mejilla deteniéndose unos segundos. Quiso decir las palabras pero de nuevo, no pudo. Algo se lo impedía. Cerró los ojos frustrada y enfadada consigo misma. Abrazó más fuerte a Lorna durante un buen tiempo. No sabría decir si habían sido minutos y horas. Cuando estaba con ella se olvidaba de todo.

Al final tuvo que salir y arreglar el faro roto de la furgoneta mientras Lorna le pasaba las herramientas.

- ¿De verdad lo hiciste tú?

Nicky ni negó ni confirmó mientras seguía arreglando. Pero entonces Lorna miró su mano vendada desde anoche y unió los puntos.

- Estás loca ¿lo sabías?

- Ajam – le dio la razón Nicky mientras se levantaba después de arreglarlo.

- Te podías haber hecho algo mucho más grave – subió una mano para acariciar su mejilla.

- Fue solo mala suerte, un cristal que salió volando. Y lo volvería a hacer –besó la mano de Morello y recogió las herramientas- ¿Lista para tu siguiente sorpresa?

Lorna la miró sorprendida

- ¿Hay más cosas? Nicky esto ya es demasiado.

La rubia resopló.

- Esto es una mierda. Puedo hacerlo mucho mejor y lo sabes.

Llegaron a la sala común donde estaban todas las presas y más tarde aparecieron las chicas de la cocina llevando bandejas llenas de dulces y mazorcas de maíz. Red cogió una tarta especial de chocolate y le puso una vela, la encendió y la acercó a la mesa donde estaba Lorna hablando con Piper y Alex. Todas las demás se acercaron y le cantaron el cumpleaños feliz. Lorna no dejó de sonreír en ningún momento, estaba realmente feliz.

- ¿De dónde habéis sacado tanto chocolate? – preguntó

Red la miró levantando los brazos como diciendo que era un misterio aunque sonrió y señaló con el mentón a Nicky que ya estaba comiendo su trozo de tarta. Lorna sonrió agradecida y empezó a comer también. Al poco tiempo apareció Fischer diciendo que la película de la semana ya estaba preparada. Todas las reclusas se levantaron y fueron casi corriendo para coger un buen sitio. Nicky se lo tomó con más calma sabiendo que Red les había reservado dos asientos en primera fila. Cuando llegaron Lorna conectó sus auriculares y miro a Nicky para hablar.

- Esperemos que esta vez sea una que merezca la pena.

Las luces se apagaron y la pantalla se iluminó revelando una imagen y un rótulo que indicaban que la película era antigua. Algunas reclusas empezaron a protestar y rápidamente Nicky giró la cabeza para mirarlas intimidante y estas se callaron automáticamente. Alex se rio al ver toda la escena y se acercó a susurrar algo en el oído de Piper.

De repente en la pantalla apareció el título de la película: "West Side story". Lorna no pudo evitar un grito junto con un pequeño salto en la silla de emoción. Se abrazó a Nicky dándole las gracias repetidas veces mientras la rubia sonreía orgullosa por haberla hecho feliz con tan poco. Red le dio en el brazo a Lorna dos veces.

- Atiende, niña que ya ha empezado – dijo sin apartar la mirada de la televisión mientras comía pastel.

Todas vieron la película, la mayoría de ellas aburridas pero no dijeron nada porque Nicky ya les había dejado claro lo que pasaría si le estropeaban el día a Morello. La chica estaba tan entusiasmada con la película, cantaba en voz baja las canciones, se emocionaba en las escenas bonitas y se asustaba en las escenas de violencia. Nicky puso una mano en su rodilla temiendo que en cualquier momento Lorna se levantase y empezase a bailar como los actores de la película.

Fischer pasaba de vez en cuando a vigilar y sonrió a ver a la reclusa Morello tan emocionada. Sabía que esas mujeres eran criminales y que debían pagar por lo que habían hecho pero eso no quería decir que había que añadirles una condena extra, como parecían creer algunos de sus compañeros. Así que cuando Nichols se le acercó para pedirle si podía hacer algo por escoger esa película para esa semana no pudo negarse. Y ahora al ver la sonrisa en la cara de la otra reclusa no podía sentirse más contenta. A su modo también le había dado su regalo de cumpleaños.

Después de la película todas volvieron a sus pabellones, incluidas Nicky y Lorna para disimular. Después de que pasaran los guardias haciendo su ronda de conteo, Alex se levantó de su cama y fue junto con Piper y Gina fuera. Al rato volvieron y Alex fue al cubículo de Nicky, le dio algo y le guiñó un ojo sin decir nada más. Nicky sonrió y salio fuera a buscar a Lorna que había visto todo el intercambio. Al llegar a su lado la tomó de la mano y sin decir nada la llevó por los pasillos hasta la sala médica. Estaban las luces apagadas pero toda la estancia estaba alumbrada por velas. De las paredes y estanterías de medicamentos colgaban guirnaldas hechas con papel higiénico pero que estaban pintadas de colores. Y en el centro estaba la camilla pero cubierta de pétalos de flores. No eran rosas, pero eran igual de bonitas.

Lorna se llevó las manos a la boca muy sorprendida, por segunda vez ese día. Miró a Nicky muy emocionada sin creer que hubiese organizado todo eso. Nicky se acercó a ella y colocó las manos en sus caderas.

- Esto era lo que hablaba con Alex estos últimos días. Como organizarlo todo, como conseguir meter el chocolate y las flores en prisión sin que los guardias lo pillasen. Y, evidentemente, no te podía contar lo que era.

Lorna se tiró a sus brazos abrazándola con fuerza. Se sentía como una auténtica idiota por todo el numerito que había montado. Nicky organizándole uno de los mejores, por no decir el mejor, cumpleaños que había tenido nunca y ella pensando que la estaba engañando. No podía ser más estúpida, no se merecía a Nicky. La besó casi con desesperación.

- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento – dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos para que viese que lo decía en serio.

Nicky la abrazó más fuerte y besó su nariz jugando.

- Lo entiendo. Yo también me hubiera puesto así pero tienes que superarlo ya. Desde que me besaste aquel día en la cocina delante de todos solo has estado tú –acunó su rostro con sus manos y la volvió a besar rozando sus labios- sólo tú.

Lorna se abrazó de nuevo a Nicky pasando una mano por su pelo. Se acercó al oído de la rubia y susurró:

- Hazme el amor.

La necesidad y el deseo que escuchó Nicky en esas simples palabras la hicieron cerrar los ojos un momento para tranquilizarse y no dejarse llevar por sus impulsos. Había planeado ese día durante mucho tiempo y quería que fuese perfecto. Por ella. Subió sus manos desde las caderas de Lorna arrastrando consigo su camiseta, muy lentamente, hasta que se la quitó. Apartó el tirante del sujetador, deslizándolo hacia abajo y cubrió el espacio con sus besos. Hizo lo mismo en el otro lado pero siempre se apartaba cuando estaba a punto de besar sus labios. Llevó las manos a su espalda y desabrochó el cierre, dejando caer el sujetador al suelo. Ninguna de ellas lo miró. Nicky deslizó su mano por la espalda de Lorna, pero apenas la rozó con la punta de sus dedeos, pasándolos por toda la columna. Lorna se estremeció sintiendo como toda su piel se volvía más sensible y sus pezones ya se habían erguido reclamando la atención de la otra chica. No podía entender como una simple caricia, el contacto o más bien la falta de él había conseguido encenderla como una llama. Nicky no tardó en deshacerse de su propia ropa y volvió a pegarse a Lorna disfrutando del tacto de su piel desnuda. La besó lentamente mientras pasaba las manos por su suave pelo. Lorna mientras llevó sus manos a la cintura de la otra chica y empezó a bajarle los pantalones. Quería tener a Nicky desnuda ya. Lo necesitaba. Cuando lo consiguió intensificó el beso y se pegó aún más, si es que era posible. Nicky tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no dejarse llevar. Rompió el beso pero bajó por su cuello hasta los hombros. Masajeó los pechos de Lorna y bajó la cabeza hasta que pudo pasar la lengua entre ellos, sonriendo al ver que la respiración de la morena se había acelerado aún más. Aun así, no prestó atención a ningún punto clave, lo que hizo que Lorna se frustrase y se excitase a partes iguales. Nicky se arrodilló hasta pasar la lengua por su cicatriz en el abdomen y después dejó un beso muy suave. Se movió hacia un lado con la clara intención de morder la cadera, pero el contacto fue tan sutil que no dejó ni una sola marca; los dientes apenas la rozaron. Sin embargo si consiguieron que Lorna cerrase los ojos y ahogase un gemido. Nicky bajó los pantalones y tiró de la ropa interior con los dientes hacia abajo. La morena abrió los ojos para mirarla pensando que ahora si la tocaría pero Nichols no cedió. Una vez que la liberó de su ropa, sopló directamente en la carne caliente de su sexo expuesto haciendo que Lorna moviese las caderas hacia delante en un autoreflejo. Pero seguidamente se levantó para poder deshacerse del resto de ropa que ella llevaba encima. Lorna automáticamente se abrazó a su cuello besándola sin control y, de nuevo, Nicky ralentizó todos los movimientos. La fue llevando hacia la camilla y la levantó lo necesario para sentarla encima. Se quedó entre sus piernas besándola sin ninguna prisa. Disfrutando del momento de tenerla desnuda en sus brazos. Chupó su labio inferior atrapándolo entre los suyos y acariciaba los costados de la otra chica tan lentamente y con tanta adoración que Lorna pensó que se iba a volver loca. Nicky solo la había acariciado y ni siquiera en puntos sensibles y aun así estaba completamente excitada, prácticamente en llamas. La humedad entre sus piernas podía dar fe de ello.

Nicky se inclinó hacia delante haciendo que Lorna se tumbase, sin dejar de besarla en ningún momento. Se colocó poniendo una pierna entre las de Lorna presionando un poco. No demasiado pero lo justo para que cada vez que la morena hiciese un movimiento, por mínimo que fuese, sintiera el contacto.

- Nicky… - gimoteó Lorna. Estaba tan excitada que temía que en cualquier momento por una simple caricia más alcanzase el orgasmo. Y quería que esa noche durara.

Nicky sonrió y la miró a los ojos sonriendo leve.

- Lo sé. Merecerá la pena.

Movió su pierna presionando en su centro a la vez que pasó la palma de su mano haciendo círculos encima de un pezón. Se vio recompensada con un gemido de Lorna mientras elevaba sus caderas. Besó el cuello de Morello subiendo hasta su oreja donde atrapó el lóbulo con sus dientes. Sabía que Lorna no aguantaría mucho más, si los gemidos que escuchaba le habían dado alguna pista, la humedad que sentía en su pierna se lo confirmaba. Se separó y al instante escuchó el gruñido de protesta de su novia. Lorna estaba clavando las uñas en la camilla, no se extrañaría si al día siguiente alguien sospechaba de las marcas. Siempre que estaba al borde Nicky se alejaba dejándola a las puertas. No sabía en qué momento había perdido el control pero sus caderas se movían a su propia voluntad buscando cualquier contacto, mientras que su garganta emitía gemidos y ruidos que no estaba segura de haber escuchado nunca. Y aun así lo único que le importaba es llegar hasta el final sin importar lo que tuviese que hacer. Estaba completamente rendida a la otra mujer y no podía desearlo más.

Nicky no sabía ni de donde estaba sacando las fuerzas para aguantar. Ver a Lorna en ese estado la estaba excitando más que cualquier caso. Así que decidió que ambas habían sufrido demasiado y levantó una pierna de Morello apoyándola en su hombro. Se movió acomodándose al nuevo espacio asegurándose de no caerse de la estrecha camilla. Bajó las caderas y no pudo reprimir un gemido al ver que, efectivamente, sus sexos estaban en contacto. El roce fue tan rápido y leve que a Lorna sólo le dio tiempo a subir las manos a las caderas de Nicky. Pero al ver que esta se alejaba, clavó las uñas y la miró directamente a los ojos.

- No más juegos, por favor. Lo necesito ya.

Nicky quiso sonreír pero el tono de lujuria y necesidad que escuchó en Lorna sólo consiguió excitarla aún más. Apoyó una mano en un lado de la camilla para mantener el equilibrio y besó intensamente a Lorna a la vez que volvió a bajar las caderas. Gimió en el beso ante el placer y el dolor que sintió en las caderas cuando Lorna clavó sus uñas. Eso dejaría marca seguro.

Lorna vio las estrellas cuando por fin Nicky dejó de torturarla. Y dio gracias al cielo de que esa vez no se apartase y se quedase moviéndose buscando más fricción. Elevó sus caderas al ritmo y confió en que Nicky estuviese tan excitada como ella porque por más que quisiera no podría haber hecho otro movimiento con las manos que no fuese el agarrarse a ella como si en ello le fuese la vida.

Nicky echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras cerraba los ojos intentando concentrarse para aguantar. Aumentó el ritmo hasta que se volvió frenético. En la lejanía creía oír los chirridos de la camilla que se resentían de tanto movimiento. Pero honestamente, no podía importarle menos. Ahora mismo solo podía concentrarse en la mujer que tenía debajo y en los impulsos de su cuerpo que le pedían la liberación ya.

Lorna no aguantaría más, lo sabía. Se elevó lo justo para atraer a Nicky con ella sujetándola de la nuca y besarla ardientemente. No fue un beso suave, sería mejor describirlo como un choque. Lorna rompió el beso pero no se separó ni un milímetro. Notaba que ya llegaba y sin soltar su agarre de la otra chica susurró su nombre en sus labios mientras dejaba que el orgasmo más intenso de su vida se apoderara de ella.

- Nicky… -susurró mirándola. Quiso gritarlo en voz alta pero las oleadas de placer fueron tan intensas que la dejaron sin habla.

Nichols no pudo más. La fricción de sus sexos rozándose, el olor de Morello que inundaba sus sentidos. La mirada de sus ojos, el susurro de sus labios. Saber que le había dado placer, que en el momento en el que perdió el control pronunció su nombre… no le dio tiempo a separarse. Instantes después de que Lorna llegase al orgasmo Nicky la siguió. Se mordió el labio fuertemente para no hacer ruido pero no apartó la mirada de Lorna.

Cuando sintió que los últimos espasmos pasaban se dejó caer encima de Morello. Quiso aguantar para no aplastarla pero los brazos le fallaron al quedarse sin fuerzas y sólo pudo quedarse tendida encima de ella. Lorna no se molestó en lo más mínimo por tener a Nicky encima; le encantaba tenerla ahí. Acomodó su pierna para estar más cómoda y jugó con el pelo de Nicky mientras recuperaba la respiración, en esos momentos estaba jadeando y al ritmo al que iba su corazón no le sorprendería tener un ataque. Sonrió al sentir los suaves besos que Nicky estaba dejando en su hombro. Ese tipo de ternura la conmovía hasta lo más hondo.

Cuando Nicky sintió que ya podría hablar sin ahogarse, se elevó para besar a Lorna dulcemente. Se separó un centímetro, lo justo para mirarla a los ojos y decir con toda la sinceridad del mundo:

- Lorna, te quiero.

Morello parpadeó perpleja sin saber si había oído mal o se lo estaba imaginando. Apartó el pelo de la cara de Nicky para verla mejor. Nicky sonrió mirando su expresión y repitió:

- Te quiero.

Lorna sonrió muy amplio y acarició su mejilla. No podía creerse que acabase de oír esas palabras, y lo mejor es que eran totalmente ciertas.

- Yo también te quiero, Nicky.

La rubia cerró los ojos sonriendo disfrutando de las palabras y volvió a besarla una vez más. Se levantó y buscó la ropa para vestirse. Sabía que los guardias no se levantarían pero después de todo el ruido que habían hecho no podía estar segura del todo. Abrió la puerta y sonriño satisfecha al ver que no había ningún movimiento fuera de lo normal. Cuando giró vio que Lorna ya se había vestido y estaba empezando a recoger los adornos. Nicky la detuvo.

- No hemos terminado.

Lorna la miró extrañada.

- Nicky, cariño, no estoy segura de si podré aguantar otro asalto igual.

Nicky sonrió antes de besarla.

- Sí que lo aguantarías. Pero no, no es eso – buscó en los bolsillos y sacó su radio. Le pasó un auricular y la encendió- aún falta tu baile –puso las manos en sus caderas acercándola más.

Lorna sonrió y rodeó el cuello de Nicky con sus brazos. Cerró los ojos al escuchar la música que sonaba. No podía ser más perfecta y daba gracias al destino o lo que fuera por esos momentos. Dejó que la voz de Steven Tyler expresara todo lo que sentía mientras cantaba I don't wanna miss a thing. Escondió la cara en el cuello de Nicky y se balanceo con ella al ritmo de la canción. Ese momento era perfecto. El día completo lo había sido y todo gracias a su increíble novia. Aún no sabía que había hecho bien para merecer algo así pero se juró que nunca volvería a perderla.

Cuando terminó la canción Nicky besó su mejilla lentamente.

- Siento que no fuese el baile de fiesta que esperabas.

Lorna pusó un dedo en los labios de la rubia mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- Sshh, ha sido perfecto. El mejor baile de mi vida – le aseguró con una sonrisa.

Nicky asintió contenta por haberla hecho feliz una vez más. Se separó y empezó a recoger los adornos de la habitación mientras Morello apagaba las velas. Nicky empezó a limpiar la camilla y Morello solo pudo reír al verla.

- Si yo fuera cualquiera de las otras reclusas en mi vida me sentaría en esa camilla de nuevo.

Nicky rio con ella.

- ¿Y tú que sabes que ha pasado en las mesas del comedor? ¿O en el lavabo del baño? Cariño, estamos en la cárcel y las medidas higiénicas y sanitarias dejan mucho que desear.

Lorna sintió un escalofrío al ver que Nicky tenía razón. Nadie sabía lo que había pasado en ningún lugar de esa prisión. Al menos tenía la seguridad de que la cocina estaba segura gracias a Red y Gloria y su férreo control del lugar. Eso hizo que se sintiera menos culpable por el estado en el que había dejado la camilla. Cuando todo estuvo recogido y razonablemente limpio salieron despacio del lugar cerrando con llave de nuevo. Lorna miró a Nicky elevando las cejas, preguntando sin emitir palabra alguna.

- Esto es lo que me dio ayer Alex cuando nos viste ayer. Nos costó muchísimo hacer un molde de la maldita llave de la farmacia –susurró.

Lorna asintió mientras caminaban y atrajo a Nicky consigo hacia su cubículo. Esa noche sí que no iba a admitir excusas. Iba a dormir con ella. Nicky sonrió y se quitó las botas. Se metió en la cama y levantó la manta mientras le hacía hueco a la morena.

Lorna entró rápidamente después de ponerse el pijama y automáticamente se enroscó en el otro cuerpo, abrazándola con brazos y piernas como si fuese un koala. Nicky le besó la nariz antes de asegurarle.

- No voy a ir a ningún lado.

- Por si acaso –murmuró Morello en su cuello.

- Feliz cumpleaños.

Morello levantó la vista para mirarla.

- Gracias por el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida. Eres la mejor.

Nicky sonrió, no creía ni por asomo que ese fuese su mejor cumpleaños. Sólo lo había hecho lo mejor posible con los medios que tenía. Pero estaba feliz de haber hecho que ese día fuese diferente. Un día que recordaría siempre.

- De nada – besó su pelo y la pegó más a ella mientras cerraba los ojos para dormir.

Lorna se acomodó y susurró:

- Nicky… dilo otra vez.

Nichols sonrió sin abrir los ojos.

- Te quiero.

Lorna sonrió sin mirarla y besó su hombro.

Yo también. Descansa.

- Mmm – murmuró Nicky ya más dormida que despierta.

Lorna cerró los ojos y estuvo un momento recordando todos los acontecimientos del día. No sabía que Nicky fuese capaz de hacer algo así pero desde luego que había sorprendido a toda la prisión demostrándoles sin palabras por qué era su chica. Cuando saliese de la cárcel nadie la creería pero estaba segura de que uno de los mejores días de su vida había sido dentro de la prisión y todo se lo debía a la chica que dormía entre sus brazos. Poco a poco se fue durmiendo sintiéndose segura y protegida pero sobre todo, feliz.


	11. Chapter 11

_[2 semanas más tarde]_

Nicky se despertó en mitad de la noche en su litera. No sabía por qué pero la cabeza le dolía horrores. Era como si alguien le estuviese taladrando la cabeza desde dentro, ahora entendía por qué Luscheck la odiaba tanto cuando estaba de resaca. Giró para levantarse de la cama y automáticamente sintió como todo le daba vueltas y tuvo que agarrarse a la cama para no caer al suelo. Se levantó como pudo, muy lentamente y agarrándose a todo y fue a mirar a su armario por si tenía algún resto de la farmacia, pero no tuvo tanta suerte. En su lugar bebió agua y volvió a tumbarse confiando en que el dolor se calmara suficiente y por la mañana iría donde Red para ver si le podía dar algo. Cerró los ojos y los cubrió con su brazo mientras respiraba profundamente con la vana esperanza de que funcionase.

Dos horas después Nicky estaba dispuesta a arrancarse la cabeza por si misma si pudiera encontrar la fuerza necesaria para levantar los brazos hasta esa altura. Se encogió en la cama y se tapó hasta la cabeza esperando que la oscuridad ayudase, ni si quiera se levantó a desayunar.

Morello se despertó muy temprano ese día. Le habían informado que tenía que ir a buscar a dos nuevas reclusas y que estarían a primera hora así que no le dio tiempo a ver a nadie. Cuando llegó al comedor esperó la fila y se fue a sentar con las demás sin dejar de buscar la melena rubia desordenada por todo el lugar.

- Buenos días, Morello – saludó Piper.

- Hola – respondió la aludida con una sonrisa, mirando alrededor.

- ¿Buscas a alguien? – preguntó Piper mientras mordía una tostada.

- Si, a Nicky ¿no ha venido aún?

- Pensamos que estabais juntas en las duchas –contestó Alex mientras dejaba el vaso del que acababa de beber en la mesa.

Lorna negó con la cabeza.

- No, yo tuve que irme temprano esta mañana y no la he visto aún.

- No te preocupes, seguro que estará peleándose con alguien por la ducha –la tranquilizó Piper.

- O intentando peinarse – agregó murmurando Alex lo que le valió que Piper le lanzase un trozo de pan.

- ¡Eh! –se quejó – ¿Nicky puede reírse y hacer todas las bromas que quiera conmigo pero yo no? No es justo.

Piper le sonrió y dio un apretón en su mano mientras sonreía. A Morello le hubiese encantado ser testigo de un momento tan tierno pero estaba demasiado distraída intentando desayunar en tiempo récord. Hasta que llegó Red.

- Niña, para un poco o lo vomitarás todo. – le aconsejó la mujer rusa mientras ponía una mano en su hombro.

Lorna sonrió y se limpió antes de hablar.

- ¿Tú sabes algo de Nicky?

Red la miró extrañada.

- ¿Nicky? No ha venido aún a desayunar. Pensé que estaba contigo.

Lorna volvió a negar cada vez más preocupada. Por mala que fuese la comida si había algo que Nicky nunca se saltaba era el desayuno. Red fue al sitio de Norma con Morello pegada a sus talones.

- Norma, ¿sabes algo de Nicky?

La mujer se sobresaltó al principio pero luego habló:

- La dejé en su cama, pensé que estaría cansada y ya vendría después.

Red y Lorna se miraron algo más calmadas pero aún así salieron del comedor en dirección al pabellón de reclusas. Cuando llegaron al cubículo vieron un bulto en la cama. Red fue la primera que se acercó y apartó la manta.

- Nicky, despierta.

Pero ambas mujeres se quedaron paradas muy sorprendidas al ver a una Nicky con los ojos inundados en lágrimas mientras se sostenía la cabeza con las dos manos. Lorna se acercó rápidamente apartándole el pelo para poder verla mejor.

- Cariño ¿qué pasa?

Nicky quiso hablar pero sólo le salió un hilo de voz.

- La cabeza… no puedo.

Red asintió sabiendo a lo que se refería. Cuando Nicky llegó a la prisión sufría fuertes dolores de cabeza pero pensaron que se debía al síndrome de abstinencia. Después de la desintoxicación de vez en cuando le dolía por lo que Nicky se aseguraba de tener medicamentos de sobra. Pero ahora, al llevar unos meses bien, y tras el último virus estomacal que azotó la prisión, se había quedado sin suministros.

- Morello, mira a ver si a ti te queda algo que le pueda servir. Esos cabrones de la farmacia no le darán más hasta el mes que viene aunque se esté muriendo – ordenó la mujer.

Lorna asintió y fue rápidamente a cumplir pero sólo pudo encontrar aspirinas. Miró en el cubículo de la propia Red y encontró más de lo mismo. Lo llevó todo a la cama de Nicky, suspirando frustrada.

- No me queda nada y a ti tampoco. Las aspirinas no servirán.

- Ve a preguntar a las demás reclusas no importa lo que te pidan a cambio, yo lo pagaré. Rápido – contestó mientras ponía una mano en la frente de la rubia para calcular la temperatura en un gesto muy maternal.

Morello llegó corriendo al comedor, los guardias la reprendieron pero ella lo ignoró.

- Chicas, necesito vuestra ayuda. Nicky se encuentra muy mal, tiene una jaqueca horrible. Dadme todos los medicamentos que tengáis, por favor, es una urgencia.

Todas la miraron entre sorprendidas y preocupadas pero rápidamente fueron a sus cubículos a ver que podían encontrar. Lorna, mientras, volvió al lugar de Nicky donde Red ya se había sentado en una silla y la estaba cuidando.

- ¿Y bien? –preguntó en cuanto la vio entrar.

Ya he puesto a todas a buscar algo pero ninguna me ha confirmado nada –respondió desanimada sin apartar la vista de su novia que estaba de nuevo encogida en la cama.

Red vio la preocupación que reflejaban sus ojos. La tomó de la mano, levantándose, e hizo que se sentara ella en su lugar. Lorna le agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa y acarició lentamente el hombro de Nicky que sólo emitió un sonido quejándose. Llegaron todas las demás cada una con lo que pudo aportar. Pero la mayoría eran medicamentos muy flojos.

- Yo tengo estos calmantes musculares, quizá sirvan –ofreció Taystee

Lorna agradeció el gesto pero Red negó. Emitió un suspiro derrotado y habló:

- Iré a hablar con Méndez.

Al instante todas las mujeres negaron.

- Ni se te ocurra Red. Tiene que haber otra manera – dijo Big Boo.

- Si tienes alguna otra idea no dudes en compartirla con nosotras – respondió con sorna Red- Nicky es mi hija y si tengo que hacer tratos con el mismísimo diablo para ayudarla, lo haré.

Y tras estas firmes palabras, la mujer desapareció por el pasillo en busca del guardia corrupto. Chapman negó con la cabeza mientras se pasaba una mano por la frente.

- No, no, tiene que haber otra manera. Creo que yo puedo encontrar algo – dicho esto cogió de la mano a Alex y se la llevó consigo.

Red no anduvo muy lejos antes de encontrarse con Pornstache. Se tragó su orgullo y habló.

- Méndez, necesito un favor.

El policía sonrió sarcástico mientras metía las manos en sus bolsillos y la miraba interesado.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya ¿qué tenemos aquí? ¿la rusita tiene problemas?

Red elevó el labio superior en una mueca de disgusto y asco.

- ¿Lo harás o no?

El hombre tomó aire y miró un momento al horizonte mientras se tomaba su tiempo para responder y así alargar el suspense.

- Depende.

Red cerró los ojos y tomó aire antes de hablar.

- Necesito que me saques unos medicamentos. Una reclusa tiene jaqueca y a ninguna nos quedan suficientes reservas. Y hasta dentro de dos semanas no nos darán más.

- ¿Así que una de tus hijas se ha puesto malita eh? –sonrió de lado- Pobrecita mami que no puede cuidar de ellas. No, no lo haré. Ya aprendí la lección de no tratar con ciertas sustancias. Y ahora continúa tu camino, reclusa.

Red casi gruñó mientras apretaba los puños de pura frustración. Odiaba no haber conseguido nada. Volvió al cubículo con las demás, justo cuando llegaban Chapman y Vause.

- Conseguí esto de Watson. Al parecer consiguió medicamentos más fuertes por una lesión que tuvo entrenando. Dice que también sirven para la cabeza – dijo Piper sonriendo mientras le enseñaba las pastillas.

Lorna se levantó rápidamente a cogerlas y llenar un vaso de agua pero antes de poder dárselo a la chica que estaba sufriendo en la cama, escucharon como se acercaba Pornstache sonriendo. Todas cambiaron su expresión rápidamente. El policía se apoyó en una de las paredes bajas y miró dentro.

- Vaya ¡qué sorpresa! – dijo con sarcasmo- la pequeña Nichols está temblando en la cama. Mmm veamos, Red. ¿No te suena eso de nada? Yo creo que más que una jaqueca lo que tiene es el mono. La yonki ha vuelto a las andadas –dijo antes de estallar en una carcajada.

Alex apretó el puño dispuesta a darle un puñetazo, suerte que Piper la paró a tiempo. Red le lanzó una mirada fulminante sin decir nada. Al ver que su provocación no había tenido la reacción deseada Méndez lo volvió a intentar.

- Entiendo que estés preocupada, quiero decir, la última de tus niñas que empezó así acabó colgándose. – Nicky emitió un quejido al escuchar la alusión a Tricia pero todos pensaron que era debido a su dolor- Y que precisamente sea Nichols, la que tú pensabas que estaba rehabilitada. Debe de ser un duro golpe. En fin, iré llamando a la morgue para que vaya haciendo hueco –sonrió después de hablar.

Red fue a hablar pero Morello se le adelantó. Llevaba evitando la mirada de Pornstache desde que llegó y en su lugar se centró en Nicky pero eso no evitaba que le escuchase hablar. Y que mencionase la muerte de Tricia como si no importase e insinuase la de Nicky. No podía ni quería imaginarse a lo que más quería muerta. No aguantó más. Tiró el vaso vacío al suelo enfadada.

- Ya está bien. Nicky ya no es una yonki sólo tiene una jaqueca. Podéis hacerle pruebas para comprobarlo, así os obligarían a administrarle los medicamentos que, obviamente, necesita ya que está mierda de prisión apenas se preocupa por las reclusas –se fue acercando a él hasta ponerse en frente- Lo que necesita ahora es descanso y silencio no escuchar gilipolleces. Así que o nos ayuda o se aparta de nuestro camino, oficial –dijo seriamente y sin apartar la mirada.

Todo el mundo se quedó asombrado. Conocían los arrebatos de furia de Morello de sobra. Sin embargo, nunca habían visto esa mirada tan decidida en sus ojos. El propio Méndez no supo ni que responder al ver que la reclusa que él consideraba más débil le estaba plantando cara. Fischer le llamó por la radio y tuvo que abandonar el lugar sin decir nada. Seguidamente Lorna se giró hacia las demás y, sin cambiar la expresión, empezó a ordenar:

- Red acompáñame a la cocina a por agua fría. Boo y Vause buscad telas o ropa que no sirvan. Cuando lo tengáis, volved aquí.

Nadie se atrevió a desobedecer la orden, nunca habían visto a la pequeña Morello tan autoritaria.

A los pocos minutos se volvieron a encontrar todas en el mismo lugar, dejaron las cosas y se fueron ya que la rubia necesitaba tranquilidad y no tener a ocho mujeres rodeándola cada vez más histéricas. Red mojó una tela y se la puso en la frente a Nicky que emitió un pequeño suspiro de alivio. Lorna le tendió la pastilla y un vaso de agua para que se la tomara. Nicky obedeció y volvió a tumbarse. Después Lorna le levantó la camiseta para poder poner más paños empapados en agua fría por su abdomen esperando que eso le aliviara. Quisieron levantarla y llevarla a las duchas pero en cuanto la movieron Nicky tuvo una nausea, por fortuna no había tomado nada en todo el día que pudiese vomitar. Lorna suspiró angustiada por no poder hacer nada más. Red le dio un pequeño apretón en la rodilla.

- No te preocupes, se pondrá bien. No es tan grave como parece – la miró sonriendo levemente- lo has hecho muy bien con Méndez. Algo estúpido, pero muy bien.

Lorna le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Gracias. Supongo que antes o después lo pagaré pero no podía dejar que dijese todo eso de Nicky – le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara a la rubia mientras hablaba.

Red miró el gesto y se le encogió el corazón. La preocupación, la determinación y el amor que los ojos de Lorna expresaban no dejaban lugar a dudas. No importa lo que fueran en el pasado, ahora lo que tenían entre ellas era algo más que una relación carcelaria.

- Cuida de ella, yo tengo que volver a la cocina –dijo mientras se levantaba. Dio una última mirada a su hija y salió del cubículo.

Lorna suspiró y se arrimó más a la cama para coger la mano de la rubia entre las suyas. La miró detenidamente, no sabía si estaba dormida o despierta porque llevaba con los ojos cerrados mucho tiempo. Pero al menos ya no se quejaba ni fruncía el ceño por lo que supuso que ya estaba mejor. De repente la rubia abrió los ojos lentamente y sonrió.

- Hey, nena ¿por qué estás tan triste?

Lorna sonrió al escucharla, aún cuando estaba fatal intentaba consolarla y conseguía sacarle una sonrisa. Era imposible no quererla.

- Nicky, cielo ¿qué tal estás?

- Mejor, ya no me duele tanto – contestó aún frunciendo el ceño- pero estás muy lejos.

Lorna entendió al momento a lo que se refería y la ayudó a levantarse lo suficiente para que ella pudiese sentarse en la cama y abrazarla desde atrás. Nicky se quejó un poco por el movimiento pero entrelazó los dedos con los suyos.

- Lorna, si te ven te van a castigar.

- Sshh –la calló antes de besar su sien y ponerle otro trapo frío en la frente- No se atreverán. Descansa, no me moveré de aquí.

Y Nicky cerró los ojos dejando que el cansancio la venciera sintiéndose protegida y cuidada por los brazos y las palabras de Lorna que ella misma le había dicho tantas veces.


	12. Chapter 12

- No, Nicky… espera –dijo Lorna entre jadeos mientras la otra chica la arrinconaba contra la puerta de uno de los cuartos de limpieza y besaba su cuello.

- ¿No qué? Vamos, Lorna me muero de ganas.

Morello sonrió cerrando los ojos, y aunque su idea era negarse, no opuso mucha resistencia. Nicky consiguió abrir la puerta entrando en el armario de limpieza pero la magia se rompió cuando Lorna sintió a alguien más a sus espaldas. Ella gritó. Nicky gritó. Otra chica gritó y se escuchó a una voz masculina gritar. Nicky palpó la pared hasta dar con el interruptor y se encontraron con una notable embarazada Daya y su enamorado el policía Bennet, con los pantalones a media pierna. La situación hubiese sido graciosa si ellas no estuviesen implicadas y con semejante calentón. Los cuatro se quedaron mirando sin saber que decir hasta que Bennet fue el primero en hablar.

- ¡Reclusas! – dijo mientras se tapaba la entrepierna y se subía los pantalones

- ¡Oficial! – le contestó Nicky cruzándose de brazos imitando su tono.

Lorna sabía que no iban a conseguir nada enfrentándose así.

- Vosotros no habéis visto nada y nosotras no hemos visto nada – sonrió antes de tomar a Nicky de la mano y salir de ahí.

Nicky iba murmurando y refunfuñando por el camino.

- Tiene las llaves de toda la prisión y tienen que meterse en nuestros sitios y…

Lorna miró a los lados para asegurarse de que no había nadie antes de tirarse a los brazos de la rubia y callarla a besos.

- ¿Pero has visto sus caras? Parecía que habían visto un fantasma – dijo para distraerla riendo-

Nicky rio con ella.

- ¿Y viste a Bennet? Dios, seguro que la polla no se le levanta en días después de ese susto.

Las dos chicas rieron durante un rato hasta que no pudieron más. Nicky suspiró pasando los brazos por la cintura de la morena.

- Así que… ¿hoy no vamos a tener fiesta eh?

- ¿La capilla? – ofreció como alternativa aunque sin muchas esperanzas.

Nicky negó con la cabeza haciendo una cara triste.

- Están rezando. Creo que ahora es el turno de las budistas.

Lorna emitió un sonido de fastidio.

- Quizá mañana.

- Eso es mucho tiempo – respondió la rubia mientras volvía a atacar su cuello con suaves besos.

Antes de que la otra chica pudiese decir nada escucharon los pasos de alguien que se acercaba por lo que se separaron rápidamente. Era Fischer.

- Morello, te estaba buscando por toda la prisión. Caputo quiere que vayas a su despacho a hablar de las rutas de la furgoneta para el nuevo mes.

- Ah, sí. Se me olvidó por completo. Ahora mismo voy – la morena, obediente, siguió a la oficial por el pasillo.

Antes de irse Fischer se despidió con una sonrisa de Nicky pero esta solo le pudo devolver el gesto con una mueca. Estaba muy enfadada. Y la habían dejado a medias. Pero Fischer no se inmutó y Nicky negó con la cabeza. Esa chica era demasiado buena para trabajar en una prisión como esa.

_[Al día siguiente]_

Nicky andaba por los pasillos tranquilamente cuando sintió que alguien agarraba su camiseta desde atrás y la arrastraba hasta la lavandería.

- Eh, eh. Quien quiera que seas más te vale soltarme antes de que…

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por unos labios rojos sobre los suyos y un cuerpo que la apretaba contra la pared, frotándose contra ella, exigente.

Morello sonrió triunfante al ver que había dejado sin palabras a su chica y volvió a tirar de su camiseta adentrándose más en la habitación fuera de la vista de cualquier posible guardia.

- Woa, bebé, para. Pennsatucky y su aquelarre podrían estar aquí.

- Que va, he conseguido que pongan una película de la vida de Jesucristo en la televisión- respondió entre besos mientras intentaba quitarle la camiseta a Nicky- Tenemos dos horas.

- Mmm ¿y Vause? – aunque se moría de ganas por una vez fue Nicky la que se preocupó por los detalles.

- Le dije a Chapman que la entretuviera –sonrió picara y se froto contra la rubia una vez más- ¿No me dijiste que siempre has querido hacerlo encima de una lavadora en funcionamiento?

Nicky no necesitó más estímulos. Rápidamente llevó las manos al trasero de Lorna y la subió en una de las lavadoras colocándose entre sus piernas.

- Y por eso eres la mujer perfecta - declaró la rubia.

Lorna enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la otra chica e hizo lo propio con las piernas, pegándola más a su cuerpo. La besó y mordió los labios sin guardarse nada para sí. De hecho, estaban tan entregadas al beso que ninguna oyó los pasos que se acercaban ni mucho menos el coco que se acercaba peligrosamente y que impactó de lleno en la cabeza de Nicky haciendo que se separasen por el susto.

- ¿Pero qué cojones? – se quejó la rubia llevándose una mano a la cabeza y frotando la zona del golpe.

Ambas miraron hacia la puerta donde estaba Norma con la expresión más inocente que se pueda imaginar. Señaló el coco del suelo para hacerle saber que era importante.

- Es Red, ve – dijo Lorna al ver que Nicky no se movía.

- Joder con Red cualquier día va a matarme. Ella o alguna de sus secuaces –dijo mirando amenazadoramente a Norma cuando pasó por su lado saliendo de la lavandería.

Aunque Norma ahora hablaba sólo lo hacía cuando era estrictamente necesario. Además Nicky tenía la sospecha de que se divertía demasiado persiguiéndola por toda la prisión lanzándole pipas y cocos y que lo del miedo al centrifugado era solo una pobre excusa.

Cuando Alex entró en la lavandería vio a una enfada Morello de brazos cruzados mirando al frente.

- Hey, Morello ¿qué pasa? ¿qué haces ahí?

Lorna se bajó de la lavadora y con paso decidido anduvo hacia la puerta.

- Por desgracia ya nada – le entregó el coco a una Alex totalmente desorientada antes de salir.

_[2 días después]_

Nicky estaba en el taller taladrando la pared con todas sus ganas. Llevaba cuatro días cachonda perdida. No podía dejar de imaginarse a Lorna desnuda y como se lo montarían en cada superficie de la prisión que veía. Era como un adolescente con las hormonas en ebullición. Y lo peor es que no era la única, sabía que Lorna estaba igual. Pero por más que intentaban buscar un sitio todo estaba ocupado o surgía algún problema. No sabía cuánto tiempo más iban a aguantar. Hasta tenían que sentarse en sillas separadas porque una vez las manos se entusiasmaron demasiado debajo de la mesa. Por suerte, o por desgracia, Chapman sacrificó el último bocado de su taco para lanzárselo a las dos chicas y que parasen el espectáculo antes de que Red saliera de la cocina. O peor, que alguno de los guardias las viera.

Siguió pensando en todo eso y en cuantas veces las habían interrumpido, miró con desesperación alrededor y sólo vio a las reclusas arreglando los aparatos eléctricos ajenas a sus problemas. Emitió un quejido de lástima y volvió a taladrar la pared con más energía. Así al menos liberaba tensiones.

Perdió la noción del tiempo y de repente notó como alguien le daba en el hombro para llamar su atención. Paró el aparato y se encontró cara a cara con Morello.

- A rezar. Ya – nada más decir eso, la morena desapareció por la puerta.

Nicky no necesitó nada más. Esperó unos minutos para llevar la taladradora a la jaula. Y sólo porque sabía que si la lanzaba, Luschek la tendría limpiando todo el taller hasta que se reflejase su cara en el suelo. Salió por la puerta y en cuanto localizó a la morena de labios rojos esperándola en el pasillo se abalanzó a sus brazos besándola.

- ¡Dios! Te he echado de menos – dijo la medio italiana.

- Y yo – respondió entre besos mientras le iba subiendo la camiseta y masajeaba sus pechos por encima del sujetador.

Lorna emitió un gemido audible. Llevaba demasiado tiempo esperando y estaba muy sensible, lo único que quería era tener a Nicky entre sus piernas en el menor tiempo posible. La necesitaba ya. No recordaba haber sentido ese deseo sexual por nadie en toda su vida. Pero claro, estar encerrada con otras 50 mujeres suele provocar que tus instintos más primarios salgan a la luz.

Nicky ni siquiera se molestó en quitar la ropa, con la camiseta levantada y apartando el sujetador a un lado chupó y mordió un pezón de Lorna mientras la otra chica prácticamente se derretía contra la pared. Lorna se agarró a las caderas de Nicky y sin más preámbulos metió la mano en sus pantalones acariciando el interior de sus muslos y fue subiendo hasta que pudo sentir la humedad entre sus piernas. Nicky emitió un jadeo y subió la cara escondiéndola en el cuello de Lorna y dando un beso suave.

Lorna pudo bajar de la nube en la que estaba cuando Nicky dejó de hacer maravillas con su lengua y se dio cuenta que aún estaban en el pasillo. A la vista de cualquiera que pasara.

- Mierda. Nicky tenemos que entrar.

Nichols se dio cuenta de que tenía razón y la cogió de la mano mientras empujaba la puerta para entrar en la capilla. Pero antes de entrar del todo, Morello reclamó sus labios de nuevo poniendo una mano en su nuca y haciendo que se girara.

- Joder…

Oyeron una voz a sus espaldas y se giraron notablemente molestas para ver a Alex y a Chapman con la ropa algo descolocada y los labios hinchados.

- ¡No! –se adelantó a decir Nicky- no, no, no y no. Me niego. No pienso irme de nuevo.

- No me jodas, Nichols, nosotras llegamos antes – le reprendió Alex.

Mientras las dos chicas discutían Lorna se apresuró a cubrirse un poco mientras Piper se arreglaba el pelo.

- Me importa una mierda quien llegara antes. Fuera – ordenó la exyonki señalando la puerta.

- Pero es nuestro sitio –argumentó Piper con una carita triste incluida.

- Eh, de eso nada. Era nuestro sitio mucho antes de que llegarais cualquiera de las dos – dijo Lorna mientras pasaba un brazo por la cintura de Nicky en parte para demostrarle su apoyo y en parte para controlarla por si la cosa se volvía salvaje.

- Sí, pero hoy hemos llegado nosotras antes –volvió a decir Alex sonriendo.

Nicky dio un paso al frente con una mirada amenazante en su rostro.

- Vause, te juro por dios que como no mováis el culo para salir de aquí os vais a arrepentir. Si creéis que Crazy Eyes está loca es porque no me habéis visto a mi enfadada. Y Chapman tendrá un destornillador pero yo tengo un taladro.

Piper y Alex quisieron reírse ya que obviamente eso sólo podía ser una falsa amenaza pero viendo la expresión en su rostro y a Lorna que no dejaba de asentir decidieron no tentar la suerte y buscarse otro sitio. Antes de siquiera cerrar la puerta escucharon un gemido ahogado, no supieron si fue de Lorna o de Nicky pero tampoco se quedaron a averiguarlo.

Unas horas después Lorna caminaba casi dando saltos por la prisión. Había tenido cuatro orgasmos dos de ellos seguidos y le había proporcionado el mismo placer a Nicky. Si, definitivamente la capilla era su lugar favorito. Había algo ahí que la inspiraba para esforzarse. Llegó a su cubículo y se sentó en la cama para escribir en su cuaderno. Le gustaba escribir como se iba sintiendo y las cosas que le pasaban cada día. Así podría leerlo cuando estuviese fuera. Era como una especie de diario. Pero no llevaba ni media hoja cuando alguien pidió permiso para entrar. Levantó la vista para ver a Daya en el hueco de la puerta.

- Oh, hola. Pasa, pasa, tranquila – le aseguró Lorna con una sonrisa mientras hacía un gesto para que se acercase.

- Yo venía a hablar de lo de antes, ya sabes lo que visteis en el cuarto de limpieza – mientras hablaba fue sacando unas chocolatinas snickers.

Lorna negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír.

- No hay problema. Si alguien entiende lo difícil que es buscar intimidad en este sitio somos nosotras. Como dije, no hemos visto nada y vosotros tampoco.

Daya suspiró más tranquila y sonrió leve.

- Muchas gracias. No es que no se sepa lo de mi estado pero podríais haberos aprovechado para decírselo a Caputo o a Figueroa y meter en problemas a Bennet también.

Lorna la miró muy sorprendida de que pensase eso de ellas.

- Díaz. No somos de vuestro grupo pero no somos unas chivatas y por encima de las tribus que hay, nos cuidamos entre todas. Y lo sabes.

Daya asintió limpiándose una lágrima que se había escapado.

- Si, lo siento. Es todo esto del embrazado me tiene tan hormonal. Lloro por todo y me cabreo y luego sospecho de todo el mundo.

Morello sonrió leve

- Si, este desde luego que no es el mejor sitio para estar embarazada. Pero al menos no estás sola, el padre está contigo.

- Si, supongo que he tenido suerte. Entonces… ¿no tengo que preocuparme por nada, tampoco por Nichols?

- Por nada – le aseguró Lorna mientras se levantaba de la cama y se acercaba a ella- pero ese snicker me lo quedo por tener tan mala opinión de nosotras.

Daya sonrió y le dio las chocolatinas.

- Lo siento. Y gracias. – dijo antes de marcharse. Saludó a Nicky mientras esta entraba en el cubículo.

- Wuo ¿Qué hacía Daya aquí? ¿No te he dejado satisfecha? –bromeó Nicky.

Lorna sonrió y tiró de su camiseta haciendo que cayese con ella en la cama.

- He tardado 10 minutos en poder sostenerme con mis propias piernas y tú has estado presente así que cállate y come – dijo mientras le pasaba uno de los dulces.

- ¿Y esto a que se debe?

- Por guardar el secreto – respondió Lorna con la boca llena.

Nicky resopló antes de dar un mordisco y se tiró en la cama mientras masticaba. Lorna notó su cambio de humor y se acercó a besarle la mejilla.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada, todo esto de que haya tantas parejitas en la cárcel. Es una mierda. Como si no fuese lo suficientemente difícil encontrar algo de privacidad por aquí. Si lo sé no ayudo a Chapman y a Vause a estar juntas –terminó diciendo con una mueca infantil.

Lorna sonrió porque sabía que no lo decía en serio. Nicky se alegraba mucho por sus amigas al igual que ella.

- Vamos, cariño. Sólo ha sido casualidad esta vez. La próxima vez no habrá tantos problemas.

- Eso espero porque si no voy a incluir los horarios para follar en la capilla junto con los horarios para rezar.

Lorna rio por la ocurrencia y la besó.

- Ah, y se va a empezar a respetar la antigüedad. Esto de que dos novatas como Chapman y Vause tengan el mismo derecho que nosotras no me parece bien. Nosotras tenemos preferencia – dijo Nicky, que no se rendía para llevar a cabo su idea.

- Claro que si –Morello le dio la razón antes de volver a besarla- mañana mismo se lo digo a Fischer para que lo diga por megafonía.

- ¿Te estás burlando de mi verdad? – la miró haciendo una mueca.

La morena soltó una carcajada y la besó otra vez.

- Ahora verás.

Nicky giró en la cama rápidamente poniéndose encima haciéndole cosquillas y besando su cuello que sabía que era su punto débil. Lorna intentó alejarla muerta de risa. Pero el bonito momento no duró mucho ya que apareció Sophia y asomó la cabeza.

- Chicas no quiero interrumpir pero se os oye mucho y pronto aparecerá algún guardia.

Nichols resopló haciendo una mueca de fastidio. Por un fugaz momento se había olvidado de donde estaban. Mientras Lorna, muy sonrojada, se colocaba la ropa y se levantaba de la cama.

- Ah, y Chapman te andaba buscando para algo de recetas – continuó hablando Sophia antes de guiñarles un ojo y salir.

Lorna no necesitó darse la vuelta y mirar a Nichols para saber que estaba enfadada. Se acercó a ella y colocó las manos en sus mejillas acariciándola con los pulgares.

- Lo siento, bebé. Otra coincidencia –bajó la cabeza para besar esos labios que la volvían loca y suspiró al sentir que Nicky la abrazaba por la cintura- Te lo compensaré.

Nicky gruñó en respuesta y vio cómo se alejaba. Sólo quería tener a su chica un día para ella sola ¿era tanto pedir? Después se acordaba de que estaban en prisión y que, efectivamente, era mucho pedir. Se tumbó en la cama y sintió como las esquinas de su boca se elevaban formando una sonrisa cuando respiró el inconfundible olor de Morello en las mantas. Se abrazó a la almohada y hundió la nariz en ella dejando que su mente volase libre imaginando todo lo que harían cuando saliesen de Litchfield.


	13. Chapter 13

Luscheck entró en el taller después de tomarse un par de aspirinas. La noche anterior había intentado controlarse con el whisky, pero como siempre, se había quedado en el intento. Y la resaca que tenía esa mañana le recordaba por qué debería tener más fuerza de voluntad. Tomó una bocanada de aire antes de entrar al trabajo. Sólo esperaba que ese día no hubiese demasiado ruido y que fuese una jornada tranquila. Pero nada más abrir la puerta supo que no conseguiría nada de eso. En el fondo podía ver como el conejito vibrador, también conocido como la reclusa Nichols, seguía agujereando la pared con gran entusiasmo. Tuvo la vaga esperanza de que cuando decidieron tapar el agujero la chica se rindiera, pero no fue así. Aunque le parecía raro no podía culparla. Esas chicas estaban encerradas y obligadas a convivir juntas las 24 horas, es normal que antes o después se obsesionaran con algo. Al fin y al cabo él tenía la bebida pero ellas no tenían ni eso. Así que sí quería taladrar la pared, él no se lo impediría. Cerró los ojos cuando escucho como la exyonki volvía a taladrar la pared con más ganas.

- ¡Eh! Nichols ¿hay alguna forma de que puedas seguir haciendo tu obra de arte sin hacer tanto ruido?

Nicky se giró mirándole y resoplo frustrada.

- Es un puto taladro, Luscheck. No tiene modo silencioso. Quizá en el próximo modelo.

Pese a la contestación, Luschek elevó una esquina de su boca sonriendo. Le gustaba el sentido del humor de Nichols. Pero hoy su dolor de cabeza era demasiado para aguantar su ruido por mucho que le hiciese reír.

- Si, ya, pues deja eso y ayuda a las demás a arreglar una de las secadoras que no funciona bien. No recuerdo su nombre.

- A este ritmo nunca acabaré mi pozo -se quejó la reclusa mientras recogía el aparato.

- Tranquila, aun te quedan un par de año si no me equivoco.

La ex yonki le dedicó una mueca antes de salir del taller y dirigirse a la lavandería. Por el pasillo escuchó los ecos de la risa de Luscheck. Jodido borracho, aunque tenía que admitir que no era de los peores de la prisión. Y mejor tenerle de amigo que de enemigo. Ambos habían llegado al acuerdo no verbal de no meterse en el terreno del otro. La dejaba taladrar la pared siempre que quisiera a cambio de que no diera problemas y de vez en cuando arreglase alguna cosa, o al menos hiciese como que lo intentaba.

Al llegar a la lavandería saludo a Vause con un guiño mientras entraba en el recinto con una pose muy masculina, recordando el dialogo de película porno que mantuvieron hace tiempo. Alex rió a carcajadas al verla ya que entendió inmediatamente la referencia.

- Ni se te ocurra, Nichols. No digas ni una palabra y ve a meter tu llave inglesa en el coño de la secadora.

Nicky resopló al ver que le había estropeado sus intentos de broma y fue a donde estaba la máquina para arreglarla. Vio que la avería estaba en la parte de atrás así que intento moverla para ver los cables pero era demasiado pesada para ella.

- Vause, échame una mano aquí.

- Ja, ni de broma. No quiero que me castiguen –respondió mientras doblaba unas sábanas.

Nicky la miró haciendo una mueca casi enfadada.

- No me jodas Vause, es sólo un momento. Ya ayudaste a Chapman la otra vez.

- Si, y así comenzaron todos los problemas con Pennsatucky. Además a Piper la quiero.

Nichols resopló apartándose el pelo de la cara.

- Está bien. Ya me pedirás que te de mi postre o que te cubra con Chapman o cualquier cosa – contestó mientras intentaba mover la secadora sin mucho éxito.

Al final consiguió moverla lo suficiente para poder ver lo que pasaba y tras varias horas consiguió arreglarla.

- Problema resuelto –dijo mientras colocaba los brazos en jarra y sonreía orgullosa al ver que todo funcionaba bien.

- Wow, Nichols, estoy sorprendida. ¿Quién iba a decir que sabías usar algo más que el taladro? – bromeó con ella Alex mientras colocaba los sacos con la ropa de las reclusas.

- Vete a la mierda. Soy muy capaz de arreglar cualquier mierda. Pero simplemente no quiero –suspiró- ¿me vas a ayudar a ponerla en su lugar de nuevo?

- Creo que veré hasta donde puedes ir si te dejo sola –respondió la morena aunque lo suavizó con una sonrisa.

Nicky le enseño el dedo de en medio mientras se acercaba y volvía a tirar de la secadora. Pero esta vez al hacer esfuerzo sintió un latigazo en la espalda y soltó la maquina a la vez que emitía un grito de dolor.

- ¿Qué coño? ¿estás bien? – Alex se acercó a ella, preocupada, a medida que hablaba.

- No, joder. Me ha debido de dar un tirón o algo así – se quejó la rubia mientras intentaba masajearse la espalda.

- ¿Quieres que llame al enfermero?

- No, no hace falta. Pero esta mierda la colocáis vosotras.

Alex aceptó riéndose al ver como su amiga salía quejándose de la lavandería. Se sentía algo culpable de que se hubiese hecho daño pero no quería tener más problemas y no pensó que le fuese a pasar algo malo. Además, seguro que no era tan grave y sólo estaba buscando excusas para librarse de ir al taller.

Nicky fue andando de vuelta al taller para decirle a Luscheck que ya había arreglado todo. Y de paso devolvía las herramientas. Después fue andando hacia el pabellón de las camas. Lo de la espalda no era algo demasiado grave pero sí que le molestaba bastante y no quería hacer movimientos bruscos por si acaso empeoraba. Tampoco quería ir a la farmacia a que le dieran unos calmantes que solo conseguirían drogarla. Ya había tenido suficiente de eso. En su lugar entró en el cubículo de Morello. No pudo evitar un sonido de enfado al ver que no había nadie, pero eso no impidió que se tumbase en la cama a esperarla.

Lorna venía de hacer la revisión mensual de la furgoneta cuando una de las reclusas le informó que alguien había ocupado su cubículo. Al instante sintió como se enfadaba. Sabía que los robos eran un problema en esa prisión, pero que alguien se hubiese atrevido a ocupar su cama, su sitio era pasarse. Fue andando con paso firme y nada más entrar alzó la voz:

- Quien quiera que seas, mueve el culo y sal de mi cama si no quieres problemas –antes de entrar y ver a la intruso sonrió amplio al escuchar la voz ronca de Nicky.

- No me jodas, Lorna. Relájate y mueve tu culo hasta aquí.

Morello entró y vio a Nicky tumbada boca abajo en su cama que le dedicaba una sonrisa perezosa. Al instante estaba a su lado empujándola lo justo para hacerse hueco en la cama.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó la medio italiana mientras se acomodaba.

- Terminé el trabajo y quería verte – hizo una mueca de dolor al incorporarse para abrazarla.

- Eh ¿qué pasa? –le retira el pelo de la cara, preocupada.

- Nada, me hice daño en la espalda moviendo una de las secadoras –dijo la rubia con voz casi infantil.

- ¿No has ido a la farmacia a por algo?

Nicky negó con la cabeza.

- No quiero calmantes. Seguro que es sólo un tirón.

Morello asintió y se levantó de la cama pese a las protestas de su chica. Abrió el armario y sacó unos gorros de ducha.

- Lorna ¿qué haces? Vuelve aquí.

- Ahora mismo vuelvo. No te duermas –respondió Lorna antes de besarla y salir del cubículo.

Nicky resopló y enterró la cara en la almohada, ahogando otra queja de dolor por el movimiento brusco.

Al poco tiempo apareció Lorna con un bote de algo en la mano y una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer con eso? –preguntó Nicky al verla aunque no pudo evitar sonreír del mismo modo.

- Ya lo verás.

Obligó a la otra chica a quedarse boca abajo y se sentó encima de ella a horcajadas. Levantó su camiseta y sonrió al escuchar la risa nerviosa de Nichols.

- Me haces cosquillas. Y hace frío

Lorna sonrió aun más y se acercó.

- Yo te mantengo caliente –ronroneó en su oído.

Nicky sólo pudo tragar saliva ante su tono. No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, siempre tenía un poder sobre ella con solo ronronear un par de palabras en su oído. Aún no se lo explicaba. Supuso que eso era parte del amor también.

- No tenías que molestarte tanto. Es sólo un tirón, nada grave. Ahora has perdido dos gorros de ducha por una tontería.

Lorna sonrió sin decir nada. No dejaba de asombrarla como Nicky estaba constantemente preocupándose por ella. Se untó las manos con la manteca de cacao que había conseguido haciendo un cambio con Sophia y empezó a masajear su espalda. Sabía que a veces era mejor mostrarle algo a Nicky con actos y no con palabras.

Nichols no pudo decir nada más. Sus palabras fueron inmediatamente sustituidas por un suspiro (por no decir gemido) de placer al sentir esas manos por toda su espalda y el olor de la crema. Lorna rió al ver su reacción y siguió con sus caricias hasta encontrar un punto en el que la rubia hizo una mueca de molestia. Se concentró ahí intentando aliviar la tensión y deshaciendo los nudos que notaba que tenía.

Nicky se dejó hacer, esa sensación al notar que el dolor se disipaba y que se iba relajando poco a poco bajo las manos de su novia, era maravillosa. No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos, y aunque no quería dormirse no podía prometer nada. Le encantaba sentir el calor y el peso de Lorna encima pero eso unido a sus manos trabajando en su espalda… si, el cielo tenía que ser algo parecido a esto.

Las dos mujeres estaban tan pérdidas en su propio mundo que no escucharon los pasos que se acercaban, ni la voz que avisaba de una inspección sorpresa hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Healy se asomó en el cubículo justo para ver como Lorna saltaba mirándole asustada por la intromisión e intentaba levantarse de encima de su compañera. Nicky solo tuvo tiempo de girar la cabeza y abrir mucho los ojos al ver al consejero. Al instante se levantó bajándose la camiseta, pero sabía que no había nada que hacer. Healy las había pillado. Esa sí que había sido una cagada épica a la altura de las que solía hacer Chapman.

- Vaya, vaya ¿qué tenemos aquí? – preguntó Healy alzando las cejas mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba a los dos reclusas que intentaba guardar la compostura- si no me equivoco, todo esto –señalo la escena- es conducta lésbica que como ya saben está totalmente prohibida. Y castigada con una buena temporada en aislamiento.

Morello jadeó asustada al oír lo de aislamiento.

- Señor Healy no es…

Nicky la interrumpió antes de que dijese nada más.

- Yo la obligué.

Tanto Morello como Healy la miraron sorprendidos.

- Eso no es… -intentó decir Lorna, aunque Nichols hizo un gesto con la mano y volvió a hablar.

- Si, la obligué. Me apetecía algo de fiesta con otra compañera.

Healy la miró sospechando.

- Desde mi punto de vista parecía que la reclusa Morello lo estaba disfrutando bastante también.

Nicky resopló y decidió atraer toda la atención hacia su persona aunque eso le valiera más tiempo en aislamiento.

- Vamos, tengo muchas habilidades, por supuesto que sé como complacer a una mujer. Pero el punto es que Morello no quería – Lorna intentó hablar de nuevo pero Nicky le lanzó una mirada fulminante antes de volver su atención al hombre- Usted lo sabe, Morello está muy enamorada de su prometido, no habla de otra cosa. Y yo solo… bueno, digamos que quería ganar una apuesta. Nunca me he follado a una chica hetero a punto de casarse. Tiene que reconocer que tiene su morbo ¿eh? – terminó el discurso con una mueca sonriendo socarrona. Sabía que se había pasado pero era la única forma que se le ocurrió de que no castigasen también a Lorna.

Healy se estremeció al instante al oír lo de las actividades lésbicas. Y que además intentasen corromper a las otras mujeres perfectamente normales ya le pareció una abominación. Le había parecido ver a Morello sonreír antes de que notasen su presencia. Pero la otra reclusa tenía razón, ellas tenían que sobrevivir como podían en un lugar infectado de mujeres enfermas que creían que su forma de vida era normal. Miró a la pequeña morena y vio que estaba notablemente afectada.

- ¡Méndez! –rugió- acompañe a la reclusa Nichols. Va a estar una buena temporada en aislamiento. Parece que nunca acaba de aprender la lección –dijo eso último dirigiéndose a la rubia y sonriendo orgulloso al final.

Nicky sólo miró a Lorna mientras Méndez, que había estado esperando una orden, le ponía las esposas. Morello apretó los puños a sus costados mientras luchaba por reprimir las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos y veía como se llevaban a su amor. Nicky la miró y antes de que se la llevaran articuló un: "te quiero" sin que nadie se diese cuenta. "Yo también" respondió Lorna rápidamente sin emitir ningún sonido tampoco.

Con todo el alboroto que se había formado, el pasillo del pabellón estaba lleno de reclusas curiosas intentando averiguar lo que pasaba. Una vez que una de ellas se enteró fue contando el rumor a las demás hasta que todas estaban al tanto. Vause, junto con Chapman y Poussey salieron de la sala de televisión justo para ver como se llevaban a Nicky por el pasillo.

- ¿Qué cojones ha pasado? –preguntó Alex esperando que alguien le diese una contestación.

Piper fue más rápida y se acercó a Morello que aunque había intentado evitarlo ya se le habían escapado varias lágrimas.

- Morello, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué se llevan a Nichols?

Lorna se limpió las lágrimas antes de hablar.

- Healy…él nos pilló. Y…-apenas podía hablar de lo afectada que estaba- Nicky se echó toda la culpa. No me dejó hablar para negarlo.

- Oh, cariño –respondió Piper mientras la abrazaba dejando que llorara en su hombro aprovechando que todo el mundo estaba pendiente de otras cosas y los guardias no les dirían nada.

Alex suspiró cerrando los ojos al oír lo que había pasado. Poussey fue más expresiva:

- Oh, tío. No va a salir de ahí en una buena temporada.

Inmediatamente las tres mujeres la miraron, Alex elevó su ceja reprochándole.

- Eh… bueno, no es seguro. Quizá no. Ya verás como sale pronto –intentó arreglarlo aunque por la expresión de Lorna supo que no lo había conseguido.

Un tiempo después pasaron los guardias despejando la zona y llevándolas al comedor. A esas alturas prácticamente toda la prisión se había enterado de lo que había pasado y las que no, estaban escuchando la historia en ese momento.

Morello no recordaba haber recibido tantas miradas de compasión en su vida. Ni si quiera cuando hablaba de su boda imaginaria. Ni cuando entró en prisión y tuvo que despedirse de todos sus amigos y familia. Aun estaba en shock. Sí, había llorado pero aún no se había hecho a la idea de que Nicky no estaba más en la misma habitación. Todas las demás intentaron distraerla hablando de otros temas hasta que en un momento dado Pornstache se acercó a su mesa. Al instante todas las conversaciones cesaron. Fue paseándose lentamente, disfrutando del poder que ejercía sobre las reclusas, hasta el asiento de Lorna y se inclinó para susurrarle al oído asegurándose de que le oía bien.

- ¿No pensarías de verdad que te enfrentarías a mí y saldrías ilesa no? –rio- Ahora que no está tu novia para defenderte yo que tú tendría cuidado de quedarme sola…por lo que pueda pasar –se acercó aún mas inhalando su perfume lo que provocó que Lorna se alejase haciendo una mueca de asco cerrando los ojos.

Cuando estuvo segura de que se había alejado lo suficiente se permitió soltar el aire que había estado reteniendo en cuanto se acercó.

- No te preocupes, Morello. No dejaremos que te haga nada. –le aseguró Vause poniendo una mano encima de la suya.

Lorna intentó sonreír para agradecerle pero no pudo. Sabía que si Méndez quería hacer algo nadie le detendría. El incidente con Daya lo había dejado bastante claro. Sin contar que desde aquella vez en la que la interrogó en la furgoneta le había temido a más que a nada. No sabía que hizo que no cumpliese su amenaza aquel día pero no podía haberlo agradecido más. Es cierto que desde que estaba con Nicky no había vuelto a tener ningún problema pero ahora…Miró a todos lados buscando esa melena rubia tan familiar pero de nuevo, se golpeó con la realidad. Fijó la vista en el plato y comió sin decir nada. Todas las demás se miraron entre ellas, notablemente preocupadas. Esperaban que lo de Pornstache fuese una de tantas amenazas vacías que hacía.

Nicky iba mirando por la ventanilla de la furgoneta. Por obvias razones, Morello no podía trasladarla así que en su lugar lo hizo la oficial Fischer. Aun no había asimilado a donde iba. Solo se había preocupado de hacer que no culparan a Lorna, pero cuando vio el edificio y el vehículo se detuvo se le cayó el alma a los pies.

Fischer la miró por el espejo retrovisor. A veces odiaba su trabajo. No sabía a ciencia cierta lo que había pasado pero mandar a alguien a aislamiento le parecía excesivo. No era tonta, sabía que algunas reclusas tenían relaciones simplemente prefería hacer la vista gorda y no decir nada. Al fin y al cabo era un comportamiento normal en el ser humano. Si encierras a tantas personas, tienden a agruparse. Realmente le apenaba lo que había pasado. Suspiró antes de salir de la furgoneta y abrir la puerta a la reclusa.

- Yo… lo siento.

Nicky la miró muy sorprendida. Nunca en todos los años que llevaba en la prisión, un guardia se había disculpado. Mucho menos por algo que no había hecho. Hizo el amago de hablar pero se detuvo. Fischer era una oficial después de todo, era de los malos. Luego la miró bien y recordó como la ayudó en el cumpleaños de Lorna y como se acababa de disculpar. Decidió arriesgarse y confiar en ella.

- Fischer… tengo algo que pedirte –la miró suplicante.

- Oh, Nichols, yo no puedo hacer nada por sacarte de aquí.

Nicky negó con la cabeza.

- No es para mí. Es Morello… y Méndez –la miró en un gesto que no dejaba lugar a dudas.

Fischer tomó aire antes de asentir dando a entender que lo había entendido.

- Tranquila, no le pasará nada.

Nicky sonrió agradecida y entró al edificio cuando un guardia fue a buscarla, la condujo hasta una de las celdas y cerró la puerta. Suspiró mirando alrededor. De nuevo en aislamiento, comida asquerosa, luces encendidas las 24 horas y gente gritando a todas horas. Por lo menos no había visto ninguna rata… de momento. Se sentó en la cama abrazándose las rodillas. Esperaba que Fischer cumpliera su promesa. Conocía muy bien a Méndez, había tenido la desgracia de conocer a muchos tipos como él a lo largo de su vida y sabía en lo que pensaba cada vez que veía a una reclusa. Cuando Lorna le contó lo que pasó hace tiempo en la furgoneta se juró a si misma que la protegería. Y lo había hecho, hasta ahora que no podía. Sabía que las chicas se protegerían entre ellas pero al final no eran más que simples reclusas y si Pornstache quería hacer algo, encontraría la forma de hacerlo. Así que resumiendo, todas sus esperanzas estaban puestas en la única persona en el mundo que era aún más inofensiva que Morello. Escuchó un grito de una de las reclusas de las celdas próximas y decidió intentar dormir antes de que alguna empezase a imitarla.


	14. Chapter 14

_[Una semana después]_

Lorna despertó en cuanto escuchó los altavoces de la prisión que informaban de todas las novedades y actividades del día. Tardó unos segundo en abrir los ojos y acostumbrarse a la luz del sol que entraba por las ventanas. Al instante escuchó todo el barullo de las demás reclusas preparándose para el nuevo día. Se asustó y empezó a hiperventilar hasta que se acostumbró. Estaba en la prisión, rodeada de reclusas, sólo era otro día más, no había nada extraño. Cuando entró en la cárcel era normal que por las mañanas se olvidará de donde estaba y qué había pasado pero con el tiempo eso iba a desapareciendo. Sin embargo, llevaba varios días tomando somníferos para poder dormir, lo que le habían ocasionado que no estuviese muy consciente durante el día. Pero también que pasasen las horas más rápido. Seguramente las pastillas tenían algo que ver con su estado de hace unos minutos. Respiró hondo y se incorporó en la cama pero antes de poner un pie en el suelo la realidad le golpeó de frente. No era un día cualquiera. Nicky, su novia, no estaba con ella. Estaba en una celda en aislamiento por no haber sido lo suficientemente cuidadosas. De repente se empezó a agobiar, sentía que le faltaba el aire. Se vistió y fue al baño intentando mantener la compostura. Se acercó a uno de los lavabos libres y se lavó la cara con agua bien fría. Cerró los ojos y se mantuvo así un par de minutos. Cuando los abrió se miró en el espejo. No había rastro de su maquillaje, ni de su famoso pintalabios. Miró el reflejo y vio como la mayoría de las reclusas la miraban con compasión. Estaba harta de esas miradas. Estaba cansada de ser la "pobrecita Morello". Sí, es verdad, la habían separado de su novia pero ella no era una víctima. Era tan culpable como Nicky, si no más por proponer la estúpida idea del masaje a plena luz del día y rodeadas de gente. Sólo porque Nicky se había adelantado para echarse las culpas y protegerla no significaba que fuera inocente. Había pasado todo el tiempo con Piper y Alex que habían intentado apoyarla, pero estaba harta de tanta compasión. Quería que alguien le dijese la verdad, que no la mirase con esos ojos llenos de tristeza por ella. Y sólo había una persona que podía hacer eso.

Se maquilló un poco y fue al comedor. Decidió comer, no por hambre sino para evitar la bronca de sus compañeras y de algún guardia por no alimentarse. Cuando la hora del desayuno pasó y todo el mundo fue a sus trabajos se quedó parada en medio de la cafetería reuniendo el valor necesario. Respiró hondo y se adentró en la cocina. A esas horas sólo quedaban Gloria, Gina, Norma y algunas chicas latinas. Pero solo le importaba la mujer rusa de pelo rojo que estaba en una esquina leyendo una revista. Se acercó lentamente hasta ella. Red, que se había percatado de su presencia levantó la vista lentamente hasta clavarla en sus ojos. La miró fijamente reconociendo el arrepentimiento, el sentimiento de culpa y la tristeza que reflejaban. Pero Red no iba a ceder, se lo avisó a las dos. Aquello no era un juego y ahora una de sus hijas estaba en aislamiento. Se levantó de la silla y sin apartar la mirada de la pequeña morena habló con Gloria.

- Morello y yo iremos a por las cajas de fruta que están fuera.

Gloria, que había estado mirando la escena con los brazos cruzados y algo tensa, sólo asintió y volvió a sus tareas. Los problemas de las blancas, eran problemas de blancas. Y cuanto menos supiera de ellos mejor. Sólo quería mantener la atención de los superiores lejos de su cocina. Pero, por fortuna, sabía que por muchas cosas que estuviesen pasando, Red nunca permitiría que la cocina se viese afectada. Era su territorio dentro de la cárcel y lo respetaba más que a nada.

Las dos mujeres salieron fueran y empezaron a apilar cajas sin decir nada. Lorna estaba esperando que Red hablase pero parecía que la rusa no tenía prisa así que siguió con el trabajo hasta que la tensión fue demasiado y tiró una de las cajas al suelo.

- Dime algo.

Red la miró fijamente mientras se acercaba y recogió la caja del suelo sin decir nada y sin apartar la mirada. Cuando se irguió elevó una esquina de la boca a modo de sonrisa sarcástica.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

- No lo sé, cualquier cosa –se pasó las manos por el pelo- Dime el: "ya te lo dije" o grítame. Pero haz algo.

- ¿Y de qué serviría? –contestó Red implacable

- Por favor – le suplicó con la mirada.

Red tiró la caja al suelo de nuevo y alzó la voz.

- ¿Quieres que te repita lo estúpidas que habéis sido? ¿Qué os advertí que tuvierais cuidado? Esto es la cárcel, no el patio del recreo. Parece mentira que seáis mujeres adultas cuando os comportáis como niñas. Están pasando cosas importantes aquí, muertes, violaciones. Y a vosotras no se os ocurre otra cosa que haceos masajes. ¡Masajes! –gritó Red lo que hizo que Gina y Norma se asomaran por la puerta por si era necesaria su intervención. ¿Qué será lo próximo, follar en la cama delante de todas las reclusas y que os puntúen?

- Sólo quería ser feliz por un momento –susurró en voz baja. Tanto, que no estaba segura ni de que la otra mujer la hubiese oído.

- ¿Feliz? Morello, niña. Somos los malos. No puede haber felicidad dentro de estas paredes. Y si la hay, ya se encargan los policías de acabar con ella. Deberías saberlo.

- Yo no quería que esto pasara –Lorna sintió como sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas.

- Yo tampoco quería que pasaran muchas cosas. Y aquí estamos.

Lorna quiso decir "lo siento" pero sabía que Red no aceptaría esas tonterías. Además, no era con la mujer rusa con la quien tenía que disculparse. Era con Nicky. Por su culpa estaba en aislamiento. Si se hubiese mantenido apartada de ella no le habría complicado la vida. Pero no, ella tenía que tener su vida perfecta con su novia dentro de la cárcel. ¿A quién se le ocurre pensar que puede mantener una relación normal estando en prisión? Se sentía idiota. Y la única persona que la ayudaba cuando estaba así era justamente la mujer de la que la habían apartado. Bajó la cabeza sin saber que decir.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? –preguntó Red después de hablar.

- No lo sé – respondió con sinceridad Morello.

- Bien, porque por mucho que te grite eso no hará que Nicky salga antes de allí. –sentenció mientras cogía algunas cajas y entraba en la cocina.

Lorna cerró los ojos y dejó que un par de lágrimas escapasen de sus ojos. Tenía razón. Sólo quería que Red la regañase como si fuese una niña pequeña en lugar de enfrentarse a las consecuencias de sus actos. En realidad lo único que quería era sentir los brazos de Nicky a su alrededor y que le susurrase que todo iba a ir bien. Pero de nuevo, Morello tuvo que enfrentarse a la realidad.

* * *

Nicky iba por la flexión número 78 cuando sintió que los brazos empezaban a flaquearle y se tumbó en el suelo. Como siempre, la mejor manera de mantenerse ocupada en aislamiento era hacer deporte. Tenía que mantenerse ocupada y no obsesionarse. No sabía el tiempo que llevaba allí. Parecían meses pero sabía por experiencia que bien podían haber pasado un par de días. En aislamiento siempre mantenían las luces encendidas así que era difícil mantener un recuento de días. Estaba aguantando bastante bien, mejor que la última vez. Había aprendido a bloquear las voces del resto de reclusas. Una de las ventajas de ser una ex yonki que se ponía de heroína hasta las cejas es que durante los años que consumió se acostumbró a oír voces y tener alucinaciones, y también a ignorarlas. Nicky intentaba ser positiva, aislamiento era el único sitio de toda la prisión donde realmente podías cagar con intimidad. Y siempre tenía papel higiénico. También podía pensar en su aspecto, teniendo en cuenta todo el ejercicio que estaba haciendo seguro que iba a salir con unos buenos brazos musculosos para poder aguantar más cuando se acostase con Morello.

Suspiró. Lorna… de verdad que esperaba que estuviese bien. Sabía que las chicas cuidarían de ella, incluida Red. Seguro que su madre la gritaría y pondría esa mirada que hacía que toda la prisión se cagase de miedo, pero sabía que la cuidaría. Sin contar que había hablado con Fischer. Así que no tenía por qué preocuparse por Méndez. Pero la vida le había enseñado que toda preparación es poca, y que no se debe confiar en la suerte. Sin embargo, lo que más le preocupaba era el estado anímico de Lorna. Sabía que debía de estar mal y que seguramente se estaría echando las culpas de lo que pasó. Pero Nicky no cambiaría nada, no iba a dejar que acabase en aislamiento también. Sonrió al darse cuenta de la situación. Ella, la yonki filósofa, sexy y lesbiana. El icono lésbico de Litchfield. La que había conseguido a cualquier chica que quisiese antes de entrar en prisión. Allí estaba, suspirando de amor por una adorable y a veces ingenua chica hetero exprometida. Si, definitivamente la vida tenía sentido del humor. Pero no lo cambiaría por nada.

En ese momento se abrió la trampilla de la puerta y apareció una bandeja con una rebanada de pan de dudosa calidad. Nicky gateó hasta la comida y sin pensarlo empezó a comer. Si no mirabas y no masticabas demasiado para no encontrar sorpresas desagradables, la comida de aislamiento no era tan mala. Sonrió. Si, iba a sobrevivir a aislamiento otra vez.

* * *

Morello seguía jugando con la comida de su plato sin querer probar bocado. Poco a poco todas las chicas fueron saliendo. Estaba a punto de levantarse y vaciar su bandeja cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba a su mesa. Levantó la vista y era Red. La mujer rusa le hizo un gesto para que la siguiese y Lorna obedeció. Entraron en la cocina y Red abrió el refrigerador para darle un yogur.

-Toma. Come.

Lorna la miró algo sorprendida pero negó.

- No tengo hambre.

- Come. Tienes que alimentarte –insistió, tendiéndole el yogur de nuevo- no conseguirás perdonarte por mucha huelga de hambre que hagas.

Lorna cogió el yogur y empezó a comer sin decir nada. Miró al suelo mientras comía y, mientras, Red iba recogiendo cosas de la cocina. Al acabar lo tiró a la basura y murmuró un "gracias". Red suspiró de forma audible y dejó lo que estaba haciendo. Se acercó a la pequeña morena y la abrazó.

Lorna se sorprendió por el movimiento per o tras unos primeros segundo de indecisión dejó salir sus emociones y le devolvió el abrazo llorando en su hombro. Red pasó una mano por su pelo en un gesto muy maternal de consuelo. Después de un tiempo así, cuando sintió que se estaba tranquilizando se decidió a hablar.

- No te preocupes por Nicky; es una superviviente. Volverá de aislamiento para robarme dulces y colarse en tu ducha. No le pasará nada.

Lorna rio y la miró limpiándose el rastro de lágrimas.

- ¿Tú crees?

Red asintió sonriendo.

- Claro, no por nada es mi hija. Sé que todo el mundo piensa que es una exyonki cualquiera sin fuerza de voluntad y que es un caso perdido. Pero yo sé que es mucho más que lo que muestra al mundo. Y tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie.

Lorna sonrió asintiendo. Tenía razón, si alguien conocía a Nicky era ella.

- Así que, más te vale comer y olvidarte de hacer tonterías y de pasear esa cara triste por toda la prisión. Tienes que estar bien para cuando tu novia regrese. Se lo debes.

Morello asintió firmemente y, para sorpresa de Red, se abalanzó a sus brazos de nuevo y dejó un beso sonoro en su mejilla.

- Gracias, Red –antes de que la aludida tuviera tiempo de responder, Lorna salió de la cocina con su habitual sonrisa infantil.

Más adelante en el día, antes de irse a dormir. Red pasó por el cubículo de Alex donde estaba con Piper hablando y probablemente haciendo más cosas de las que no quería ser público.

- Vause, Chapman –dijo como saludo haciendo que ambas mujeres dieran un bote en sus asientos del susto.

- ¡Jesús! Red ¿No puedes saludar antes de entrar? – dijo Alex llevándose una mano al pecho.

- Ya sé de quién ha sacado esa costumbre Nicky –comentó Piper.

Red decidió ignorar a las dos y continuó hablando.

- Quiero que estéis pendientes de Lorna. Sé que ya lo estáis pero no quiero que esté sola en ningún momento. Decídselo a Big Boo, Jones y a quién haga falta. He hablado con ella y parece que está mejor pero no quiero que le ocurra nada con… -hizo un gesto poniéndose el dedo a modo de bigote en una clara referencia a Méndez- ¿entendido?

Ambas mujeres asintieron serias. Sabiendo que debía ser muy importante si Red en persona había ido a pedírselo.

- Y, por favor, ¿es que las lesbianas no aprendéis nunca? Nicky está en aislamiento por lo mismo. ¡Sed un poco más discretas!

Terminó diciendo mientras se iba sin esperar una respuesta. Lo que hizo que Alex retirara rápidamente la mano que había colado por dentro del pantalón de Piper a sus espaldas, confiando en que Red no se había dado cuenta.


End file.
